Immer wieder, noch einmal
by composer.inc
Summary: Yamato und Jo befinden sich in einem glücklichen Wir-Zustand. "Wir leben zusammen und wir lieben uns." Nur während Jo sich voller Zuneigung für seinen Partner aufopfert, bricht Yamatos eigenständiges und vielleicht nicht ganz so glückliches Ich ganz gerne mal aus ihrer Glastisch-Spießerwohnung aus und stolpert dabei über Taichi, der in ihm die Sehnsucht nach mehr erweckt.
1. Prolog

**Composer**:

Mir gehört **nichts** – nur die Idee der Geschichte und einzelne Mini-Nebencharaktere.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Again Again and Again

**Prolog**

_Etwa 60 Prozent der Mitte-Zwanziger in Tokio sind Single. _

_Und mit Single ist nicht etwa der Typ Mensch gemeint, der mit seinen Freunden durch die Gegend zieht und jede Nacht in einem anderen Bett einkehrt – eben diesen Lebensstil genießend._

_Nein, der Großteil dieser 60 Prozent verbringt sehr viel Zeit in seinem Kopf, mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Mit Gedanken, die sich um die perfekte Zukunft drehen. Einer Zukunft zu zweit._

_Und gibt es etwas Bedrückenderes als Einsamkeit oder gar Liebeskummer? Niemand, der eben beides nicht empfindet, würde unter keinen Umständen mit einer betroffenen Person tauschen wollen. Wieso auch? _

_Auf die Einsamkeit folgen doch nur die Unzufriedenheit mit sich selbst und eine ausgewachsene Depression ist dann auch nur noch einen Katzensprung entfernt – im Prinzip sogar schon in Sichtweite._

_Man sollte demnach also vermuten, dass die übrigen 40 Prozent, die sich schon von einem __**Ich**__ in ein __**Wir**__ entwickelt haben, sich glücklich fühlen, die Vorzüge einer Beziehung genießen und die offensichtlichen Nachteile gekonnt ausblenden. Sie sind schließlich der glückliche Teil der Bevölkerung. Fast schon die gute Seite der Macht. Die Menschen mit Macht, fernab der Masse, die machtlos im Meer ihr eigenen Einsamkeit untergingen._

_So die Theorie._

_Wenn es denn so schön ist eine Beziehung zu führen – ja, wieso gibt es dann eigentlich noch immer die Menschen, die ihr Glück mit einem so ausgetüftelten System zerstören, dass man sie fast schon als Kriegsstrategen bezeichnen kann? Und die Rede ist hier keineswegs von dem provisorischen Seitensprung, der einem oftmals nach einem guten Jahr Beziehung geschieht, nachdem man auf dem Straßenfest um die Ecke die Flasche Reisschnaps __**- auf die Liebe**__ - geext hat!_

_Nein, dieses Missgeschick ist vorhersehbar und schnell wieder vergessen, hat denn das berühmt berüchtigte __**Wir**__ schon eine recht beständige Basis gefunden. Ein einzelner Seitensprung macht noch nicht den potenziellen Glückszerstörer, der sich über die 70 Prozent der bemitleidenswerten Wesen stellt und ihnen ins Gesicht spuckt._

_Dieser Terrorist der Herzen lacht über einen einzelnen Seitensprung und springt der Liebe mit beiden blanken Arschbacken ins Gesicht. Er ist der Tropfen, der die traurigen Single-Fässer nur noch zum Überlaufen bringt. _

_Es sind nämlich keineswegs die glücklichen Pärchen, die einem einsamen Single sein noch einsameres Grab schaufeln. Keineswegs!_

_Es sind Leute, die sich in einem glücklichen und perfekten __**Wir **__befinden und – ja, wie soll man es anders sagen – sich langweilen. Sie unterfordert die Ruhe, die Nachsichtigkeit und Herzlichkeit ihres zweiten Ichs engt sie ein. Der goldene Käfig der Liebe._

_Aber allein sein? Nein, sie bleiben viel lieber zu zweit allein. Immerhin existiert so etwas wie Liebe und Zuneigung für den Partner ja noch. Sie reicht nur nicht. Und dabei wissen sie gar nicht, wieso sie nicht einfach glücklich sein können._

_Anstatt Rotwein und Liebesfilm gibt es Tequila und fremde Haut unter den Fingern. Vertrautheit und Routine räumen den Platz für fremde Lippen. Lust und Leidenschaft am liebsten genau dann, wenn das zweite Ich nur eine Tür weiter ist! Denn eigentlich soll der Partner es doch merken! Eigentlich soll er diesen Bastard hassen. Hassen dafür, dass er alles besitzt und dennoch auf der Suche ist._

_Sie zerstören systematisch alles: Die Liebe, das __**Wir**__ und das zweite Ich._

„Wow. Findest du das nicht fast schon etwas überzogen?"

Einen Moment lang hatte der junge, blonde Mann das Gefühl sein Herz wäre ihm stehen geblieben. Wenn er in seinem dunklen Kämmerlein vor seinem Mac saß, gedankenverloren auf einer Zigarette herum kaute und hin und wieder einen Absatz auf die Tasten hämmerte, vergaß er eben alles andere um ihn herum. Die Zeit, die Welt und vor allem: Seinen Lebensgefährten.

Zwar wohnten sie nicht erst seit einer Woche zusammen, sondern nun bestimmt schon seit guten zwei Jahren, aber dennoch hatte er sich noch nicht an dieses Wir gewöhnen können. Er war kein wir! Er war ein Ich! Ein störrisches, einzelgängerisches und egoistisches Ich!

Nur leider hatte dies seinen Liebhaber noch nie gekümmert und so hatte er sich kaum versehen können und schon waren sie zusammen gezogen.

Obwohl, sofort? Vorher war es vielleicht weitere zwei Jahre zwischen ihnen hin und her gegangen - On und Off, wie die heutige Jugend es wohl nennen würde.

Aber gut, das war die Vergangenheit und nun lebten sie eben zusammen und es war wohl ganz normal, dass man alle fünf Stunden mal nach seinem Lebensgefährten schauen ging, ob dieser sich auch noch nicht irgendwo erhangen hatte oder Sonstiges. Dennoch hatte er sich erschrocken.

Etwas missmutig klickte er iWork `09 bei Seite und schenkte dem Störenfried einen feindseligen Blick, woraufhin dieser nur abwehrend lächelnd die Hände hob, kurz darauf auf seine Armbanduhr deutete.

„Yama, es ist halb drei. Du solltest langsam Schluss machen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Freund nur noch in seine Shorts und ein verwaschenes Todai Shirt des Jahrgangs 2005 gekleidet war und wohl schon einige Stunden geschlafen hatte. War er nur seinetwegen noch einmal aufgestanden?

Seufzend zog sich Yamato seine Rahmenlose Brille von der Nase und rieb sich über die übermüdeten Augen, ehe er sich von seinem Lebensgefährten vom Schreibtischstuhl ziehen ließ.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er leise, drückte dem Schwarzhaarigen direkt noch einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Er wusste ja, dass Jõ den nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh raus musste und so fühlte er sich nun etwas schlecht, ihm Sorge bereitet und somit auch seinen kostbaren Schlaf geraubt zu haben.

Ja, Jõ... Noch vor gut fünf Jahren hatte Yamato wohl selber nicht daran geglaubt, wohin ihn seine ganz persönlichen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen leiten würden! Gerade ihn, der niemals irgendwo hatte Fuß fassen, geschweige denn eine feste Beziehung aufbauen können. Gefühlte Ewigkeiten lang, war er mit seiner Band durch die Gegend gezogen, hatte hier und da etwas gearbeitet und mit eben dem geschlafen, was er denn so auf den Straßen gefunden hatte! Es war ein einfaches, überschaubares Leben gewesen und dann war irgendwann alles so unerwartet schnell gegangen.

Auf irgendeiner Party, Yamato konnte sich nicht einmal wirklich an die genauen Details – Gastgeber, Ort, anwesende Geste - erinnern, hatte er über seine damalige Kurzaffäre Jõ kennen gelernt und war bei diesem hängen geblieben. Bei ihm – seinem zweiten Ich: Einem ruhigen und sehr bedachten, bodenständigen Mann, japanischer Herkunft. Damals war er ein strebsamer Medizinstudent gewesen, mit ruhigen, dunklen Augen, schwarz-blau schimmerndem Haar und einer schwarzen Brille auf der Nase, die er andauernd nervös zurecht rückte. Er hatte es Yamato direkt angetan!

Am Anfang hatte er ihn nur einmal etwas bezirzen, mit zu sich nehmen wollen, aber dieser Plan war nur allzu rasch in Rauch aufgegangen, als Jõ ihn mit Zuneigung und Einfühlsamkeit geradezu überhäuft und mit Schmeicheleien umworben hatte. Nie zuvor hatte sich der junge halbblütige Franzose so geborgen und wohl gefühlt – wenn nicht gar frei.

Es war zu weiteren Treffen gekommen und so hatte ihn der stille Mann auf seine ganz eigene, dezente Art verzaubern und für sich gewinnen können. Um genau zu sein, verzauberte er ihn fast jeden Tag aufs Neue und wenn er nur plötzlich im Wohnzimmer mit einer Flasche Rotwein und selbst zubereitetem Abendessen wartete. Auf ihn wartete und das mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Augen, in denen sich seine Liebe und seine Sehnsucht nach ihm widerspiegelten.

Ihr Wir funktionierte perfekt und sollte ihn eigentlich glücklich machen.

Eigentlich.

Leise murrend ließ sich Yamato nur gen Schlafzimmer schieben, warf hin und wieder einen Blick zurück, über seine Schulter, gen seines geliebten, babyblauen Macs.

„Ich habe eine Deadline!"

Und er hatte seine Arbeit eh schon zu lange vor sich her geschoben. Die positiven Aspekte von flexiblen Arbeitszeiten hin oder her, sie verleiteten einen nur dazu, letzten Endes gar nicht mehr wirklich zu arbeiten! Der Mensch war ein von Natur aus faules Geschöpf und definitiv eng verbunden mit einer weiteren Lebensform namens „Innerer Schweinehund", die nur noch weitere Steine in den motivierten Weg legten, sobald man einmal die Faulheit überwunden hatte!

„Jaja", war alles, was seine bessere Hälfte dazu äußerte. Zwar wollte Jõ ihn keineswegs von seiner Arbeit abhalten, allerdings ging für den jungen Assistenzarzt ihre Gesundheit eben vor. „Du hast morgen doch noch Zeit, oder? Kein Grund, jetzt die Nacht durch zu arbeiten! Außerdem warst du doch schon recht weit."

Jõ küsste ihn mehrmals kurz auf die Lippen, während er ihm sein leicht knittriges, schwarz-weiß kariertes Designerhemd aufknöpfte und von den schmalen Schultern strich. Es war fast schon lächerlich, wie sauber er es anschließend vor der Brust zusammenfaltete und in den Wäschekorb legte. Jeder normale Mensch warf seine dreckige Kleidung doch maximal in den Wäschekorb, wenn er denn überhaupt ein solches Objekt sein Eigen nennen konnte! Aber das war eben sein Jõ, wie er ihn kennen und lieben gelernt hatte! Anders konnte Yamato sich den älteren Mann auch überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen, was allerdings nicht gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass er all diese Eigenheiten sich selbst angeeignet hatte! Oh, sicherlich nicht!

„Hey, musst du..? Ach, ... Yama!"

Yamato überging Jõs aufgebrachten Kommentar, ließ seine Jeans dort liegen, wo sie zu Boden gefallen war und sich selber aufs Bett plumpsen. Da sein Partner in diesem schon einige Stunden geschlafen hatte, war es immer noch angenehm warm und gemütlich durcheinander! Eben genauso, wie Yamato es liebte!

„Jõ! Es ist halb drei! Wenn ich nicht arbeiten darf, darfst du auch nicht aufräumen!" Er schenkte seinem Lebensgefährten einen mahnenden Blick, ehe er müde die Augen schloss und sich einmal ausgiebig streckte. So etwas wie Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung erreichten ihn nicht mehr, sobald er einmal in seiner Arbeit versunken war! Aber so musste es doch auch sein, bei einem wahren ‚Autor', oder nicht? Es war vielleicht nicht so, dass sich Yamato wirklich als einen solchen betitelte, aber er würde lügen, behauptete er nicht etwa das Dasein eines wahren Autors anzustreben! So irgendwie zumindest!

Noch begnügte er sich mit einigen Kurzgeschichten und Zeitungsartikeln, aber im ganz geheimen Kämmerlein arbeitete er bereits an seinem ersten richtigen Buch.

Alleine der Gedanke an seine Zukunftspläne lockte ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen des blonden Mannes, der wie so oft in seinen Gedanken schwelgte und dabei nicht einmal wahrnahm, wie sich sein Partner neben ihn ins Bett legte und das schwache Licht der Nachttischlampe löschte.

In all den Jahren war es nie an Jõ gewesen, Yamato immer bei sich halten zu können, aber er hatte sich angeblich damit abgefunden. Zumindest hatte er Yamato beschworen, dass er mit seiner ständigen Abwesenheit und gelegentlicher Abweisung leben konnte.

Yamato Ishida würde niemals für eine andere Person leben können, außer für sich selbst und seine Gedanken.

_Man gelangt nun schnell zu der Vermutung, es handele sich bei diesen Partnerschaftsterroristen um schier böswillige und unüberlegte, rücksichtlose Menschen, aber lässt sich dieses Täterprofil wirklich so simpel pauschalisieren? _

_Vielleicht existieren auch andere Definitionen, neben dieser voreiligen Schlussfolgerung. Vielleicht übergeht man das Naheliegenste, nämlich den Typ Mensch, der von der Gesellschaft missverstanden und geechtet wird, wenn auch nur hinter seinem Rücken. Eben der Mensch, der mit seinem __**Ich**__ so vollkommen ausgelastet ist und für ein __**Wir**__ keinen Platz findet – möglicherweise auch keinen Platz sucht und sich nur irgendwie in das Wir hat hineindrängen lassen. Eben ein Mensch, der glücklich und zufrieden mit sich alleine lebt und die Institution der Partnerschaft, oder gar der Ehe, überhaupt nicht sucht. _

_Diese Art ist es, die den Suchenden und bereits Involvierten am meisten auf die Füße tritt, neiden sie um die Unabhängigkeit und unproblematische Selbstfindung, die sie so vorführt und als schwach betitelt. So sehen sie es zumindest, wollen sie einfach die Existens derer, die zu ihrem perfekten Glück nicht auf das Zuwirken anderer angewiesen sind, nicht wahrhaben und legen alles daran, sie zu verleugnen._

_Diese Menschen würden es doch bloß nicht einsehen, wie allein und verzweifelt sie mit sich sind. _

_Sie sollten ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft stumm einnehmen und sich mit der Denkweise des __**Wirs**__ nicht nur anfreunden, sondern sich ihr anpassen._

_Wieso können sich manche Menschen einfach nicht ihrem Glück fügen und sich der allgemeinen Ansicht anpassen?_


	2. Der Junge und die Rosen

Kapitel – The boy and the roses

Nach zwei Jahren des Zusammenlebens gewöhnte man sich an so ziemlich alles. Man brauchte kein Chamäleon zu sein, um sich gut anpassen zu können! Der Mensch war von Natur aus ein Gewöhnungstier und passte sich eben an die aktuellen Umstände, je nach Belieben, an oder eben nicht. So einfach war das.

Yamato hatte sich im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre angepasst! Oder sollte man eher sagen: Er hatte gelernt Jõs nervtötenden Wecker zu ignorieren.  
So lebten sie zusammen, ein Arzt mit Frühschichten und ein angehender Autor, der sich seine Arbeitszeiten selber einteilen konnte! Sie lebten gut miteinander.

„Viel Spaß.", hörte sich Yamato leise in die Kissen nuscheln, als Jõ ihm einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf drückte und sich anschließend entfernte. Irgendwann am Anfang ihres Zusammenlebens war Yamato regelmäßig vom nervigen Piepton des Weckers aufgewacht und hatte kein Auge mehr schließen können, aber inzwischen schlief er entweder einfach weiter oder wenn es ihn eben doch einmal aus dem Schlaf riss, verabschiedete er seinen Partner eben noch kurz, ehe er sich einfach auf die andere Seite rollte und weiter schlief. Niemand konnte ihm mehr seinen heiligen Schönheitsschlaf nehmen. Absolut niemand.

Das hatte der junge Mann zumindest so lange geglaubt, bis ihn zwei Stunden später die Türklingel ein weiteres mal aus seinen süßen Träumen riss und auch nach guten fünf Minuten der trotzigen Ignoranz Yamatos nicht verebben wollte.

„Ja, ja... Ist ja gut!" Natürlich konnte ihn keiner hören, wie er da so muffelig vor sich hin murmelte, während er die müden Knochen aus dem großen Doppelbett hievte und sie gen Wohnungstür manövrierte. Schließlich hatte es ja unten an der Haustür geklingelt!  
Es bedurfte ihm etwas Feingefühl, um den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage direkt zu erwischen, doch sobald er ihn erwischt hatte, erklang auch schon die gesenkte und undeutliche Stimme eines Mannes. „Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, wünsche ich Ihnen. O-hana Lieferservice. Ich habe eine Blumenlieferung für eine Frau Ishida?"

Eine Blumenlieferung um acht Uhr morgens, an eine Frau Ishida? Fast automatisch löste der blonde Mann seinen Finger von dem kleinen Knopf. Wenn dies ein schlechter Scherz war, würde definitiv irgendjemand dafür bluten müssen und da Jõ viel zu bedacht und besorgt um ihn war, würde er ihn niemals um seinen Schlaf bringen und fiel somit als Übeltäter schon einmal raus! Da blieb wohl nur noch Mimi! Die Person, die sich seine beste Busenfreundin schrie und der er durchaus einen kleinen lustigen Scherz dieser Art zutrauen würde!

Er war gerade dabei, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und den Lieferanten einfach stehen zu lassen, als dessen Worte sich wie von selbst noch einmal in seinem Kopf wiederholten. Eine Blumenlieferung an Frau Ishida?  
Also wenn sich Mimi nicht den nächstbesten Stricher geschnappt und ihn mit dieser dummen Anmache zu ihm geschickt hatte, dann fiel ihm beim besten Willen keine Möglichkeit ein, wie er die Situation als Scherz verpacken konnte!  
Sofort stand Yamato wieder bei der Gegensprechanlage und drückte nebenbei den zweiten Knopf, der die Haustür, zusammen mit einem lauten Surren, öffnete. „Kommen Sie bitte hoch. Ehm... dritter Stock!"

Er verstand definitiv die Welt nicht mehr, als er keine fünf Minuten später einem Blumenlieferanten, nur in seine Shorts und einen Bademantel gekleidet, einen riesigen Strauß roter Rosen abnahm und diesem dabei erklärte, dass seine Frau zum Glück noch nicht wieder von ihrer Dienstreise zurückgekehrt war und sie somit auch von ihrem Strauß Rosen erwartet werden konnte. Wie sehr es ihn doch freute, die Überraschung doch noch rechtzeitig eingefädelt zu haben!  
Er bedankte sich überfreundlich und schloss rasch die Tür, nur um sich schließlich von Innen gegen diese zu lehnen und auf die Rosen in seiner Hand zu starren. Wie viele es waren, konnte Yamato nicht auf einen Blick hin sagen, aber er schätze sie etwa auf 25 an der Zahl! 25 New Yorker Edelrosen, welche mit einem dicken, roten Seidenband zusammen gebunden waren und an denen eine kleine, weiße Karte baumelte.  
Neugierig beäugte Yamato das kleine Kärtchen und hätte den teuren Strauß beinahe fallen gelassen, nachdem er die wenigen Worte, die in einer geschwungenen, goldenen Schrift auf der Karte prangten, ein drittes Mal durchgelesen und nun erst realisiert hatte.

_2009-06-24_

Für _Yamato__. In Liebe – seit vier Jahren.  
Für immer. __Jõ_

Etwas in Yamatos Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, so dass er sich vorsichtshalber eine Hand auf den Mund presste, aus Angst, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ihm wurde sicherlich nicht schlecht von den liebevollen und romantischen Worten, die Jõ auf die Karte hatte schreiben lassen. Sicherlich nicht!  
Viel eher versetzte ihm das ebenfalls genannte Datum einige Stiche in die Magen- und Brustregion. Himmel, er hatte doch nicht wirklich ihren Jahrestag vergessen, oder doch? War er wirklich einer dieser Männer?

Zwar hatte Yamato nie einen wirklichen Hang zur Romantik und Sinnlichkeit des Wirs entwickeln können und dies Jõ auch oft genug spüren lassen, dennoch empfand er es als Unding, den eigenen Jahrestag einfach so vergessen zu haben! Das gehörte sich nicht. So etwas sollte man einfach nicht geschehen lassen, hatte man sich erst einmal für eine feste Beziehung entschieden. Immerhin hatte ihn ja niemand dazu gezwungen, sich wirklich an Jõ zu binden und somit auch gewisse Pflichten auf sich zu nehmen. Es war seine eigene freie Entscheidung gewesen und bislang hatte er sie nie bereut. Wieso also konnte er nicht einfach sein Ich einmal hinter ihr Wir stellen?

Immer noch blickte Yamato wie in Trance auf die schönen Blüten, die einen besonders süßen Duft abzusondern schienen. Sie waren so wunderschön, rein... eben einfach perfekt! Sie waren Jõ und er? Nun vielleicht konnte er sich selbst gerade noch so mit einem abgeknickten Grashalm vergleichen, wenn ihm überhaupt ein lebender Vergleich zuteil kommen durfte!

Im Moment fühlte er sich zumindest eher wie ein Haufen Abschaum und das nicht einmal nur, weil er das dumme Datum ihres Jahrestags nun bereits das vierte Mal in Folge von Neuem lernte. Nein, irgendwie konnte er dieses Missgeschick ja noch auf sein löchriges Erinnerungsvermögen schieben und sich aus der Situation rausreden. Aber konnte er wirklich der Tatsache entkommen, keinen einzigen Funken des Interesses aufbringen zu können? Yamato wusste selber nicht genau wieso, aber es kümmerte ihn einfach nicht, inzwischen vier Jahre, von diversen kurzzeitigen Trennungen einmal abgesehen, mit Jõ liiert zu sein! Kein bisschen, eben genauso wenig, wie ihn die Beziehung von Angelina Jolie und Brad Pitt interessierte! Sie waren eben ein Paar, schön und gut, und weiter?  
Er seufzte einmal schwer und stieß sich dabei von der weißen Wohnungstür ab.

Die Wohnungstür war wieder eine dieser edlen Gesten des Älteren gewesen, die ihn in diesem Moment besonders zu verfolgen schienen.  
Yamato erinnerte sich noch an den Tag, an dem Jõ ihm die Schlüssel für eben diese Tür gegeben hatte, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sie waren damals noch keine zwei Monate wirklich fest zusammen gewesen und dennoch hatte Jõ auf diesen Ersatzschlüssel für Yamato bestanden, damit dieser länger ausschlafen konnte, musste er selber schon früh in die Uni oder auch später zur Schicht. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatte Yamato noch knappe zwei Jahre gebraucht, die Beziehung zu festigen. Zwei Jahre, in denen er peu à peu in Jõs Wohnung eingezogen war, indem er immer wieder neuen Kram von sich angeschleppt hatte. Zu erst waren es nur eine Zahnbürste und sein Haarshampoo gewesen. Zweites nicht etwa, weil Jõ nicht über eines selber verfügte und ihm geliehen hätte, aber das Billigzeugs, was sich der Ältere in die Haare schmierte, hatte Yamato nur ein einziges Mal an seine geliebte Mähne kommen lassen!

Und eben mit dieser läppischen Begründung hatte der Umzug begonnen. Gefolgt waren den zwei Objekten einige Kleidungsstücke – damit er immer etwas zum Wechseln vor Ort hatte – anschließend dann auch sein Mac und sein Aschenbecher – um auch bei Jõ schreiben zu können, musste dieser lernen – und der Rest hatte sich dann von selber ergeben. Sie hatten nie wirklich über das ‚Wir leben zusammen'-Gruselthema gesprochen, sondern einfach nur eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht. Immer mehr und mehr Zeit und irgendwann hatte Yamato seine schreckliche Einzimmerwohnung, zwischen dem Rotlichtdistrikt und dem Drogenmilieu, wo er per Du mit dem Straßenstrich vor Ort gewesen war, gekündigt und sich ummelden lassen. Seit dem hing unter dem Namen Kido auch noch der Name Ishida, eingraviert in ein goldenes Metallschildchen.

Das war ihr Wir, zwei verschiedene Nachnamen an einer weiß gestrichenen Haustür, durch welche ab und an rote Rosen gingen.

Er hatte sich inzwischen zurück in ihr Wohnzimmer bequemt und sogar die Rosen in einer geeigneten Vase untergebracht. Seiner Vase, wollte man es genauer nehmen, war er schließlich der Einzige, der Blumen erhielt und auch ab und an mal selber anschaffte, um der kargen Junggesellenwohnung mal ein wenig Farbe einzuhauchen. Für gewöhnlich genoss er den Anblick schöner Blumen in ihrer Wohnung und erfreute sich an ihm jedes Mal, wenn er an ihnen vorbei lief. Nur dieses Mal war dem nicht so.  
Der Duft der Rosen schien ihn ins Bad zu verfolgen, als er eine Dusche nahm und auch ins Schlafzimmer, in welchem er sich in eine frische Hose und ein Hemd warf. Eben überall hin und ihr Bild wich nicht aus seinem Kopf. Dieses Bild, Jõs Liebe zu ihm – eben ihr Wir – und ebenso Yamatos dominantes Ich, das er einfach nicht loszuwerden schien. Niemals.

„Ich krieg sie einfach nicht aus dem Kopf! Sie... sie verfolgen mich!", aufgebracht schüttelte Yamato seinen Kopf und nahm einen tiefen Schluck seines Starbucks ‚Café Latte-low fat-drei Shots-Venti'.  
Er war letzten Endes einfach aus der Wohnung geflohen, um irgendwie wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
„Es sind nur Rosen. Wunderschöne und teure Rosen, um es genau zu sagen, Yama! Du stellst dich wirklich an."

Manchmal war es nicht der beste Weg, die Einsamkeit zu suchen, wollte man auf andere Gedanken kommen. Bei Yamato war dies zumindest so und deswegen suchte er das genaue Gegenteil der Einsamkeit: Ein Treffen mit seiner besten Freundin Mimi, die alles konnte, nur nicht still sein!

„Ich stelle mich nicht an."

Sie kannte ihn zudem noch besser, als irgendwer sonst auf diesem Planeten und egal, wie oft er sich selbst belügen konnte, bei ihr war er mit der Verleugnungstechnik noch nie sehr weit gekommen. „Doch du stellst dich an! Sehr sogar!" Sie wusste eben immer genau, was in seinem Kopf los war, noch ehe Yamato selber auch nur eine Vorahnung hegen konnte.

„Das Problem ist nicht der Überschuss an Jõs romantischen Gesten, sondern der Mangel an deinem Verständnis für Romantik! Nein, halt! Lass mich das anders formulieren: Dein mangelndes Verständnis in Sachen Liebe, Beziehung, Treue – soll ich die Liste fortführen, oder reicht dir das?"

Yamato schenkte ihr einen ‚Ach was, ehrlich?'-Blick und legte dabei seine Stirn leicht in Falten.  
Das Problem sollte sein winziges Liebesvokabular sein? Also wenn Mimi das wunderte und erst jetzt bemerkte, dann kannte sie ihn vielleicht doch nicht so gut, wie Yamato geglaubt hatte! Ein Mensch, der nie in der Lage gewesen war, eine wirkliche Beziehung wenigstens relativ anständig führen zu können, konnte selbst bei einem Jõ nicht plötzlich Verständnis für Liebe entwickeln. Das ging einfach nicht!

Yamato hatte niemals an die Liebe geglaubt, an keinen Märchenprinzen, auf einem weißen Pferd, in einer goldenen Rüstung und an eine Prinzessin schon gar nicht! Wieso erwartete man nun also von ihm, dass sich seine gesamte Lebenseinstellung veränderte?

„Naja, du hast es dir doch selber ausgesucht, mit Jõ etwas Ernstes anzufangen! Du hättest ihn damals auch einfach sitzen lassen können! Aber nein, der feine Herr wollte ja unbedingt seine Prinzipien über Bord werfen und das obwohl ich dich gewarnt habe! Mehrmals!" Yamato schnaubte laut. „Ich habe keine Zeit für Prinzipien! Ob nun gegen die wahre Liebe, oder für sie! Mir egal. Mein Problem steht zu Hause auf dem neuen Glastisch!"

Er ignorierte Mimis gekichertes „Ihr habt jetzt einen spießigen Glastisch im Wohnzimmer? Neben der Durchreiche zur Küche und vor der Ledercouch? Direkt vor dem Flatscreen mit Teppichvorleger?" einfach und marschierte weiter, dabei laut seinen Latte schlürfend. Was interessierte ihn jetzt gerade Jõs Geschmack bezüglich ihrer Inneneinrichtung? Dieser war gewiss ihr kleinstes Problem.

„Yama, wie ich schon sagte: Das Problem sind nicht die Rosen." So weit waren sie doch vor der Glastischdiskussion schon gewesen, oder hatte er da etwas verpasst? Diese ganze Unterhaltung führte doch zu nichts... Zumindest dachte Yamato dies so lange, bis Mimi mit der harten und unverblümten Wahrheit herausrückte, sie ihm einfach so vor den Latz knallte und das, obwohl sie doch genau wusste, wie er selber mit ihr umzugehen pflegte – nämlich gar nicht! Er ignorierte sie einfach. „Jõ liebt dich abgöttisch! Er legt dir die Welt zu Füßen und du... Naja, du vergisst euren Jahrestag und vögelst fremd."

Yamato war mitten im Schritt stehen geblieben und starrte Mimis perfekt gestylten Hinterkopf mit einem Blick, der irgendetwas zwischen Entsetzen und schlechtem Gewissen widerspiegelte, hinterher. Sie lief einfach unberührt weiter, winkte nur mit einer Hand, über ihre Schulter, nach hinten zu ihm. „Darling, kommst du? Und tu nicht so erschrocken. Das ist nichts Neues."  
Natürlich war es nichts Neues, aber nicht einmal, wenn er ihr seine neusten Fehltritte beichtete, sprach er seine Taten wirklich aus, verlieh ihnen Worte und somit auch das passende Bild. Das Bild des kalten, hässlichen und ignoranten Ichs.

„Himmel, musst du das so sagen?" Und wenn auch nur irgendein Besserwisser der Welt erklären wollte, Verleugnung brachte niemanden weiter, dann war das eine ganz klare Lüge! Verleugnung, Verdrängung und Ignoranz hatten noch so manche Beziehung aufrecht erhalten können! Sogar relativ glücklich, halt mit dem ganz normalen Maß an Hass und Abscheu gegenüber des Partners!  
Es stimmte ja, das konnte nicht einmal ein Yamato Ishida irgendwie gerade biegen! Er hatte Jõ betrogen und das nicht nur ein oder zwei mal. Es geschah ab und an mal, wenn er alleine unterwegs war und auf den einen oder anderen netten Mann traf. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um große, starke Männer, die etwas Wildes und Unzähmbares ausstrahlten. Männer, die ihn packten und ohne das kleinste Wort oder einen Hauch von Zärtlichkeit, gegen die nächste Wand fickten.  
Alleine der Gedanke, die eigene Wahl der Worte, jagte ihm einige kalte und heiße Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja, ficken stimmt schon..." Er holte wieder zu Mimi auf und knuffte ihr in den schlanken Oberarm, was ihm nur ein Stirnrunzeln einbrachte. „Also wenn es nur der Sex ist, der dich langweilt", murmelte seine beste Freundin nachdenklich. „dann sprich doch einfach mal mit Jõ! Ich wette, dass er für dich auch mal Tarzan aus dem Jungle mimen würde!"

Sein Jõ und Tarzan aus dem Jungle? Nein, niemals! Jõ war der Ritter auf dem Pferd, mit der goldenen Rüstung und allem drum und dran! Eben der, der seine Prinzessin nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen will und deswegen auch nur dann küsst, wenn sie schon wach ist und sie nur zärtlich zu bemannen gedenkt. Aber eigentlich war dieses zärtliche Liebesspiel ja nichts Verwerfliches und Yamato hatte sich nie beschweren können. So die Theorie.

„Es ist nicht nur der Sex! Und hör mir auf mit Tarzan... Wer will schon Tarzan? Affenlaute beim Sex, nicht doch!"  
„Naja komm. Wir wollen jetzt nicht plötzlich so tun, als hätten wir Ansprüche, ja? Das geht wirklich zu weit. Als ob dich ein muskulöser Mann, in einem Lederlendenschurz nicht anmachen würde." Und auch wenn sie irgendwie leicht vom Thema abgewichen waren, so wusste Yamato doch, wie es sie noch immer beschäftigte. Vielleicht war das der Grund für das Schweigen, was nun folgte und sich noch bis zur nächsten Straßenecke hinziehen sollte.

Hier waren sie, zwei von 40% der Mitte-Zwanziger Tokios, die sich in einer Beziehung befanden. Mimi, die gedachte, ihren Langzeitverlobten vielleicht noch innerhalb der nächsten zehn Jahre zu ehelichen, die aber ansonsten sehr glücklich mit ihrem ganz persönlichen Wir war. Und auf der anderen Seite Yamato. Er war glücklich mit seinem perfekten Freund, sehr glücklich sogar – zumindest oberflächlich gesehen. Zwar fiel ihm nichts, aber auch gar nichts ein, was er an ihrer Beziehung bemängeln konnte und doch fand er sich viel zu oft in den Armen fremder Männer wieder. Männer, die ihm vielleicht für wenige Stunden, wenn nicht sogar weniger, ein wenig Lust und Befriedigung verschafften und dann sofort wieder aus seinem Leben wichen. Waren ein paar Stunden der Leidenschaft es wirklich wert, die perfekte Liebe aufs Spiel zu setzen? Und wenn diese Liebe so perfekt war, wieso verschwendete er dann überhaupt einen einzigen Gedanken an diese besagte Leidenschaft?

War er so glücklich mit Jõ, wie er dachte? Denn wenn er es wäre, würde er den Älteren nicht betrügen!

„Und ich hätte den verdammten Jahrestag nicht vergessen! Sicherlich hat Jõ schon irgendetwas für heute Abend geplant! Ohje, ich hoffe nur, dass er sich nicht extra früher frei genommen hat und jetzt zu Hause sitzt und sich wundert wo ich bin!"

Er spürte Mimis Hand an seinem Arm, ignorierte sie aber. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade nicht danach, seine Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen und hoffte einfach, sie würde ihn – wie so ziemlich immer – ohne seine Worte, einfach lesen können! – So wie Jõ es ebenso immer tat.  
Jõ las ihn wie ein offenes Buch, jeden Zweifel, alle Sorgen und ebenso auch Glücksempfindungen. Aber auch wenn sein Partner somit immer genau wusste, wie es in ihm drin aussah und das Yamato sich vielleicht niemals wirklich ihm gegenüber öffnen würde, so hatte Jõ niemals etwas gesagt. Er hatte sich nie beschwert, ihn nie kritisiert oder belehren wollen.

Als Yamato ihn das erste Mal hintergangen hatte, hatten sie das Frühstück in Schweigen zu sich genommen und die folgende Nacht am jeweiligen äußeren Rand des Bettes geschlafen, jedoch war am nächsten Tag schon wieder alles in Ordnung gewesen. Yamato hatte nicht über seinen Fehler gesprochen und Jõ hatte keine Fragen gestellt.  
Inzwischen fiel sogar das Schweigen aus. Jõ würde nur lächeln, wenn Yamato am frühen Morgen oder Vormittag verkatert nach Hause kam und sich ins Bett fallen ließ, oder sich auf einen Kaffee zu ihm gesellte. Dann würde er ihn zu sich ziehen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken.  
Sie sprachen vielleicht nicht darüber, aber sie verschwiegen es auch nicht wirklich. Yamato wusste es, Jõ wusste es und niemand von ihnen fragte nach einem Warum.

Vielleicht gab es einen wirklichen Grund ja auch gar nicht? Es sollten ja angeblich auch solche Menschen existieren, die eben einfach nicht monogam leben konnten und auch solche, die ein solches Verhalten einfach akzeptierten. Jõ hatte ihn nie anders kennen gelernt, war er doch früher geradezu für seine sprunghafte Art bekannt gewesen.

„Ich denke, ich werde dann mal wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich hab noch eine Deadline warten." Yamato warf den leeren Kaffeebecher in den Mülleimer, der vor der Ampel, an der Straßenecke angebracht war und drückte Mimi anschließend einen Kuss auf jeweils eine Wange. „Danke für alles, Mim! Ich rufe sicherlich spätestens morgen früh noch einmal an und erzähle dir, wie das Desaster weiterging!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Grinsen und ein Nicken und kehrte ihm dann den Rücken zu, um um die Ecke zu biegen und die Straße hinab zu gehen. Wie Yamato die Menschen doch Leid taten, die wirklich zu festen Zeiten zu ihrer Arbeit mussten, auch wenn er selber zu Hause auch wieder einige Stunden mit seinem Mac verbringen musste! Die Heimarbeit war doch bestimmt noch immer angenehmer, als das Dasein einer Bekleidungsfachverkäuferin, oder nicht?  
Es sei denn natürlich, man wurde die ganze Zeit von einem Strauß New Yorker Rosen angestarrt, die regelrecht ‚Betrüger' zu schreien schienen.  
„Ich beginne wirklich Blumen zu hassen! Oder ich entwickle einfach nur einen ausgewachsenen Verfolgungswahn!", murmelte Yamato seufzend und ließ dabei den blonden Schopf hängen.  
Sollte er wirklich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen entwickeln?

_Die Liebe verleitet uns manchmal dazu, sehr seltsam und schwer nachvollziehbar zu handeln. Ja, manchmal vielleicht sogar unberechenbar und dumm. Aber wie weit kann dieser Wahn der Liebe wirklich gehen? Etwa auch so weit, dass man seinem Partner ein stetiges Fremdgehen einfach so nachsieht? Kann die Liebe wirklich so weit gehen und uns jeglichen Stolz vergessen lassen?  
Und wenn: Reicht diese Liebe wirklich zum Leben aus?_

_Wenn man sich selber doch über seinen Partner so sehr vergisst und keinerlei Ansprüche an ihn stellt, kann man vielleicht nicht mehr von der wahren Liebe sprechen. Hier grenzt dieses Gefühl, welches wir blauäugig als Liebe empfinden, eigentlich schon an eine Form von Wahn. Wahn und Furcht vor der Einsamkeit. Man kettet sich selber an einen Menschen, der die eigenen Gefühle vielleicht niemals erwidern können wird, sperrt sich in einen Käfig und verpasst dabei vielleicht die Chance auf das wirkliche Glück – denn dieses ist ja bekanntlich ein Schnellzug, der an einem vorbeizieht, wenn man auch nur eine Minute zu lange das Cover der neusten Tageszeitung angesehen hat!_

_Dies alles sagt uns zumindest unser klarer Menschenverstand. Er sagt uns deutlich, alles als wahnsinnig abzustempeln, was wir nicht sofort nachvollziehen können, was in unseren Augen eben irrational und naiv wirkt.  
Aber was ist, wenn manche von uns wirklich in der Lage sind, so sehr zu lieben, dass sie alleine mit diesem eigenen Gefühl dermaßen ausgelastet sind und nichts mehr weiter benötigen, als die Luft , die sie atmen?_

_Oder vielleicht...  
_  
Oder vielleicht wusste Jõ auch einfach nur genau, dass Yamato ihn liebte, diese Art von Gefühle niemals zuvor für Jemanden empfunden hatte, und fühlte sich somit nicht von irgendwelchen One-Night-Stands bedroht? Aber wenn dem so wäre, wie konnte der Ältere sich seiner Gefühle so sicher sein, wenn nicht einmal Yamato so recht wusste, was sich in seinem Herzen abspielte?  
Natürlich liebte er Jõ, aber dann widerum fühlte sich ihr Wir einfach nicht so an, wie er glaubte, müsste sich die wahre Liebe anfühlen! Er fand keine Mängel, aber eben auch kein Feuerwerk, keine tausend Schmetterlinge...  
Bei Jõ fand er einfach nur endlose Freiheit und Ruhe. War dies die Gestalt, in der sich ihm die Liebe zeigte? Irgendwie konnte Yamato das nicht glauben.  
Es musste noch viel mehr geben. Irgendwo, mit irgendwem und vielleicht irgendwann einmal?

_Am Ende bleibt nur noch die Frage: War das wirklich schon alles?_

„Yama? Bist du nicht zu Hause?"  
Auch wenn Yamato sich der Zimmertür zu wandte, so reagierte er dennoch nicht auf Jõs Rufen, wusste er noch nicht so recht um sein Verhalten dem Anderen gegenüber. Jõ war doch nicht wirklich viel früher nach Hause gekommen und so hatte der blonde Mann die meiste Zeit nur recht untätig vor seinem Mac gesessen und, etwa mit einem Wort pro Stunde, seinen Artikel fortgesetzt.  
Etwas zögerlich antwortete der blonde Mann seinem Lebensgefährten schließlich „Im Arbeitszimmer." Und beendete dabei das Schreibprogramm vor sich. Manchmal fragte er sich ja sowieso, ob Jõ seine Artikel in der Zeitung las und die Parallelen zu ihrem Leben zu ziehen wusste. Eigentlich war der Ältere der Intelligentere von ihnen und somit wohl auch durchaus in der Lage, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten, bis Jõ leise die Tür öffnete und zu ihm trat. Er kommentierte die Haltung des Jüngeren nicht, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht behielt und inzwischen mit der Maus kleine Kästchen auf dem Desktop zog. Er wollte nicht wirklich abweisend reagieren noch sich in irgendeiner Hinsicht so verhalten, aber gegen seine eigene Körpersprache konnte man bekanntlicher Weise ja nicht sehr viel machen. Manchmal handelte der Körper eben auch einfach instinktiv. Und so tat es auch Yamatos Körper, indem er sich versteifte, als sich zwei Arme, von hinten um ihn schlangen.

Er konnte sich gerade noch soweit zusammenreißen sein Gesicht nicht wegzuziehen, als sein Partner ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und einen auf den blonden Schopf drückte. Wieso konnte er sich denn auch nicht einfach verstellen? Jõ etwas vorgaukeln, lügen...irgendetwas? Wenn anderen Menschen – vor allem Männern – dies doch so einfach fiel, wieso ihm dann nicht? Gut, manche pflegten wohl die Wahrheit einer Lüge vorzuziehen, aber manchmal sehnte sich Yamato einfach danach, etwas weniger ehrlich zu sein und dafür Jõ etwas mehr erlogene Zuneigung zu schenken. Wenn Jemand auf dieser Welt Zuneigung und Liebe verdiente, dann war es einfach dieser Mann hinter ihm, der ihn nun losließ und nur noch einmal sanft übers Haar streichelte. Seine Frage danach, ob er Yamato etwas zu trinken bringen konnte, gab diesem fast schon den Rest.

Am liebsten wollte er sich selbst schlagen, anschreien und beleidigen, einfach nur, weil Jõ eben dies alles nicht tat. Nein, stattdessen wollte er ihn bedienen und wies ihn liebevoll darauf hin, eine Pause einzulegen, um einer Verspannung seines Nackens vorbeugen zu können.  
Wenn Jemand auf dieser Welt diese Zuneigung nicht verdiente, war es definitiv Yamato! Der Mann, der sich nun erhob und sein MacBook dabei schloss, das Stromkabel aus der Steckdose zog. Er musste einfach raus, weg von Jõ und ihrer Wohnung. Weit weg, ehe er sich noch komplett verlieren würde.

Wortlos drückte Yamato seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und den Flur anpeilte, um sich seine Schuhe und eine Jacke überziehen zu können. Seine kleine Tasche stand noch immer fertig gepackt neben dem Paar Schuhe, welches er am Vormittag, bei seinem Treffen mit Mimi, getragen hatte und erleichterte ihm somit den Abgang, musste er schließlich nicht erst noch eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Wohnung tigern und seinen Kram zusammensuchen!  
Nur zu deutlich spürte er Jõs Blicke in seinem Rücken, konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie der Andere an der Wand des Flurs lehnte und ihn beobachtete, dabei besorgt und verwirrt dreinschauend. Er kannte dieses Verhalten und brauchte sich dafür nicht noch einmal umzudrehen, ebenso wenig, wie die leise gestellte Frage „Gehst du noch aus?"

Ja, er ging noch aus. An ihrem Jahrestag, den er nicht einmal erwähnt und an dem er sich nicht für die wunderschönen Rosen im Wohnzimmer bedankt hatte. Er ging aus – alleine.  
„Warte nicht auf mich." Yamato hatte sich regelrecht zu diesen Worten durchringen müssen, wollte er Jõ nicht die Chance geben, irgendetwas aus seinem Verhalten herauslesen zu können. Hinterher würde er seinen Freund nur noch mehr beunruhigen, als er es eh schon tat und das wollte Yamato nicht. Himmel, eigentlich wollte er Jõ gar nichts anderes bescheren, als Glücksgefühle und überschwängliche Liebe! Eben das, was sich der andere Mann auch redlich verdient hatte! Aber das war eben nicht er – würde es vielleicht auch niemals sein!

Gehörte er wirklich zu einem dieser beziehungsunfähigen Menschen? Und würde er sich dies auch dann irgendwann eingestehen können und Jõ ziehen lassen? Schließlich quälte er sie somit doch nur beide.  
Nur einen kurzen Moment zögerte er an der Tür, gedachte noch irgendetwas zu sagen oder Jõ ein Lächeln zu schenken, aber schließlich verließ er die Wohnung doch ohne ein weiteres Wort. Ohne eine einzige Regung seiner Zuneigung, die definitiv irgendwo in ihm ruhte und die ihn davon abhielt, ihrer Glastisch-Spießerwohnung und den zwei Nachnamen auf der weißen Tür einfach für immer den Rücken zuzukehren.

_Ist die wahre Liebe wirklich immer zwangsweise mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und völliger Irrsinnigkeit verbunden? Kann es nicht auch sein, dass eine richtige und echte Liebe – die perfekte Beziehung – auch dann existieren kann, wenn keinerlei dieser märchenhaften Gefühle im Spiel sind, dafür aber weder Streit noch Eifersucht oder andere Probleme in der Luft liegen?_

_Viele Paare lieben sich abgöttisch und empfinden so gut wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sehen, eine Art Explosion nahe ihres Herzens, aber liegen sich dafür nach fünf Minuten auch immer genauso schnell wieder in den Haaren oder werden aufgrund dieser Liebe von Eifersucht und blinder Gier geradezu zerfressen. Manche Hindernisse kann selbst die größte Liebe einfach nicht überwinden und um das zu wissen, muss man nicht unbedingt ein Freud oder auch Goethe sein_

_.  
Alle wissen es und doch sprechen sie von diesen übermenschlichen Gefühlen als die einzig wahre Liebe. Eben die, die man zu suchen hat, da das Leben sonst niemals wirklich erfüllt sein wird.  
Aber sollte man sich mit einem Mindestmaß an Gefühlen und einem perfekten Zusammenspiel beider Liebenden nicht einfach zufrieden sein, auch wenn eben kein Schwefelgeruch des Gefühlfeuerwerks in der Luft liegt?_

_Wenn man so eine perfekte Beziehung zu einem anderem Menschen an der Hand hat, sollte man sie wirklich so mir nichts dir nichts hinschmeißen, nur weil man noch immer nach mehr sucht?  
Die Menschheit grübelt immer über das Suchen und Finden der wahren Liebe, von welcher sie eine sehr spezielle Vorstellung hat. Niemand zieht in Erwägung, dass es im Normalfall vielleicht so eine Fantasie gar nicht existiert und das richtige Glück dafür zum Greifen nah ist.  
_

Die Nacht war mild und lebhaft. Andauernd wurde Yamato von irgendwelchen Passanten angerempelt, während er durch die Straßen zog, nicht wirklich wissend, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Es war eigentlich noch lange nicht spät genug, um sich in Ruhe in eine Bar zurückzuziehen und betrinken zu können, aber eine wirkliche Alternative fiel dem jungen Mann so spontan auch nicht ein. Er wollte ja nur nicht mehr nachdenken und sich selbst verurteilen müssen, da wirkte Alkohol im Blut also immer als ein guter und einfacher Ausweg. So weit war es ja eigentlich noch nicht, dass Yamato Ishida bereits tagsüber oder aber am frühen Abend, in eine Bar ging und sich mit den gebrochenen Herzen und Jobversagern Tokios betrank, doch wen kümmerten schon irgendwelche Ansichten? Was interessierte gerade ihn das Geschwätz, welches in der Gesellschaft über die traurigen Trunkenboldgestalten kursierte?

Jeder von ihnen erreichte irgendwann im Leben, ob nun einmal oder mehrmals, den Punkt, an dem er einfach schon um 12 Uhr vormittags die nächstbeste Kneipe stürmte und sich mit Scotch, Wodka oder Rum die Lichter ausblies.

Mit einer gewissen Ratlosigkeit im Blick, blieb Yamato vor seiner Stammbar stehen und betrachtete sich den Eingang, welcher noch arg verschlossen wirkte.  
Nun, dann würde er eben etwas Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Gefühlswelt erregen und den Inhaber der Bar, der schließlich ein guter Bekannter seiner selbst war, dazu bewegen, ihn schon vor der normalen Öffnungszeit einzulassen und mit Hochprozentigem zu versorgen.

Yamato klopfte einige Male gegen die Scheibe, die mittig die große, schwere Tür zierte und trat anschließend wieder einige Schritte zurück. Er wusste ganz genau, um die Arbeitszeiten Takuros und somit auch, dass der Verlobte seiner besten Freundin ihm sicherlich gleich öffnen würde. Ja, es handelte sich bei dem Besitzer seiner Stammbar wirklich um das zweite Ich, was schließlich Mimis Wir ausmachte, schließlich hatten die beiden sich ja über Yamato kennengelernt! Einerseits war dies durchaus etwas, was Yamato freute und ihm auch so viele Freigetränke einbrachte, die er sich zuzuführen gedachte, allerdings immer mit dem Resultat, Mimis Allwissenheit weiter auszubauen. Takuro war meistens die ganze Nacht in seiner Bar , wusste auch immer um alles, was in seinem kleinen Reich geschah und gab natürlich alle interessanten Informationen immer an die Mitbewohnerin seines modern eingerichteten Lofts, mit den schreiend pinken Vorhängen vor den Fenstern, weitergab!

Demnach musste sich Yamato am nächsten Tag auch immer auf eine Menge Fragen und meistens auch eine Belehrung nach der anderen gefasst machen.  
Aber gut, darauf konnte er jetzt gerade keine Rücksicht nehmen, schrie die verwirrte Gedankenwelt in seinem Kopf schließlich nach einem ordentlich Erdbeben oder dem Einschlug eines Kometen. Eben irgendetwas, was sie mal ordentlich durchrütteln und anschließend für eine gewisse Zeit mal stilllegen würde!

„Yamato?"  
So in Gedanken versunken, hatte der Angesprochene gar nicht bemerkt, wie sich die Tür inzwischen geöffnet hatte und Takuro vor ihn getreten war. Anscheinend stand der ältere Mann schon eine Weile auf der Schwelle vor der Bar, hatte er schließlich schon, wie Yamato schnell bemerkte, das ‚Closed' Schild umgedreht und die äußere Dekoration der Bar noch einmal überarbeitet.  
„Hey", antwortete er verspätet und richtete sich einmal die Frisur. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, aber kann ich schon rein?"

Takuro schenkte ihm ein kleines Grinsen, trat dabei zur Seite, um ihn eintreten zu lassen. „Du siehst ganz schön fertig aus! Stress gehabt?" Nun, wenn man es denn so bezeichnen wollte. So sicher war sich Yamato da nicht. Also ließ er sich kommentarlos auf einen der Barhocker sinken und stellte die Tasche neben sich ab, wartete darauf, dass sich sein ‚Schwager der Herzen' bald an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz, hinter der Bar, bewegen würde. „Das Übliche... und bitte keine Fragen."  
„Du bist ungesprächig, wie eh und je... Naja, zumindest so lange, wie du noch nüchtern bist."  
Jeder wusste um seine aufgeschlossenere und vielleicht etwas zu wilde Art, wenn er betrunken war! Musste Takuro es also immer und immer wieder aufs Neues ansprechen? Und das seit Jahren?  
„Jaja, darüber kannst du dich später lustig machen. Erzähl mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß und jetzt", es wurde zweimal auf das Holz der Theke geklopft. „Hopp hopp, bitte! Sonst schicke ich eine schlechte Kritik an die nächstbeste Restaurant- und Bartester Zeitschrift!"

Sein Gegenüber schenkte ihm einen leicht genervten Blick, während er sich daran machte, ihm seinen Whiskey on the rocks vorzubereiten. „Wie lange willst du diesen Artikel noch dazu benutzen, von mir bevorzugt behandelt zu werden!"

Er erntete von Yamato nur ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken. Sie wussten wohl beide um Yamatos Ass im Ärmel, welches er immer dann gegen Takuro ausspielte, wenn ihm ansonsten jegliche Argumente ausgegangen waren. Der junge Autor hatte vor einer geraumen Zeit, nachdem er den Namen der Bar des Öfteren in seinen Artikeln erwähnt hatte, einen Bericht über eben diesen Ort, für ein Fachmagazin der Gastronomie verfasst, seit welchem der Laden deutlich besser lief, als zuvor! Yamato war der festen Überzeugung, der Bar würde es alles andere als gut tun, würde er einmal etwas Negatives über sie verbreiten und so nutzte er dies gerne als Drohung, deutete der Ältere an, die Geschehnisse der Nacht an seine Verlobte weiterzugeben. Dies tat er nämlich gerne, um Yamato eins auszuwischen, wusste er nur zu gut wie nervtötend Mimi sein konnte, wenn sie mal eine neue Sensation gewittert hatte... Sie war eben durchaus eine Klatschtante, obwohl Yamato sich diesbezüglich selber ja auch nicht mit Ruhm bekleckern konnte. Wenn er sich nur mal an ihre vergangenen Jahre zurückerinnerte, in denen sie zusammen, als Single, um die Häuser gezogen und die ein oder andere Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten. Damals waren nicht nur sie in aller Munde gewesen, sondern hatten sich selber einen Spaß daraus gemacht, die willkürlichsten Gerüchte, die der menschlichen Kreativität nur entspringen konnten, in die Welt zu setzen und sich somit einen verhassten Ruf zu kreieren. Ja, das waren noch Zeiten gewesen.

Yamatos Blick glitt zu Takuro auf, als dieser das schwere Glas Whiskey vor ihm, auf einen kleinen Asahi Bierdeckel abstellte.  
Mimi und er waren noch immer sehr gut befreundet und sahen sich nicht gerade selten, jedoch ging es eben an keiner Freundschaft vorbei, befanden sich die involvierten Personen nebenbei in einer festen Beziehung, für welche sie ja irgendwo auch noch eine gewisse Zeit und diverse Anstrengungen aufbringen mussten. Dazu kam nur noch der Job und die Nacht, in der man wenigstens einige Stunden des Schlafes ersuchte. Natürlich also reduzierte sich die Zeit, die man mit seinem besten Freund, oder seiner besten Freundin verbringen konnte, um einiges, hatte man erst einmal diese Phase seines Lebens erreicht.

Wie also würde es erst einmal werden, wenn Mimi und Takuro wirklich irgendwann einander ehelichen würden? Vielleicht sogar noch planten die Stadt zu verlassen, um eine richtige Familie gründen zu können? Irgendwie drehte sich Yamato bei diesen Gedanken alleine schon der Magen um 180°. Da konnte seine beste Freundin diese spießigen Zukunftspläne so lange abstreiten wie sie wollte, so wirklich abkaufen konnte Yamato ihr die Abneigung gegen die Ehe und Kinder einfach nicht. Mimi war nie eine Karrieregeile Frau gewesen, die keine Kinder mochte und es nicht auf die große Liebe und eine passende Ehe abgesehen hatte! Nein, nie. Viel eher träumte sie von einer riesigen Hochzeit, in weiß und mit einer Menge Trara, gefolgt von einer ebenso großen Babyfeier und schließlich dem ersten Geburtstag des Kindes... und so weiter und so fort. Sie war schon immer der eher sesshafte Mensch gewesen, egal wie viele Feten sie völlig betrunken gestürmt oder in wie vielen Clubs sie die Damentoilette vollgekotzt hatte. Wenn man sie erst einmal etwas genauer kennengelernt hatte, konnte man ziemlich leicht hinter diese taffe Fassade blicken und die kleine Prinzessin finden, die nur auf den Kniefall ihres Prinzen wartete. So war es nun einmal und Yamato betrachtete sich selber als den letzten Menschen, der über ihre Träume irgendwie zu urteilen hatte. Nur, weil er nicht in der Lage war, mit seinem Partner glücklich zu werden und sich endlich beziehungstechnisch zur Ruhe zu setzen, musste er das nicht von denen, die ihn umgaben, ebenfalls erwarten.

„Was ist, habe ich etwas im Gesicht?", Takuro riss ihn ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Gedanken und schaute etwas fragend drein. Er schien sich deutlich über den Blick und das kleine Schmunzeln zu wundern, welche Yamato ihm nun zu Teil werden ließ. "Wirst du Mimi bald einen Termin für die Hochzeit vorschlagen?" Er hatte sich diese Frage nicht mehr verkneifen können und die Röte im Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes verriet ihn direkt. Mimi und Takuro waren zwar schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit miteinander verlobt, hatten sich jedoch nie gewagt, einen endgültigen Termin festzulegen. Rausreden können würde er sich definitiv nicht mehr, auch wenn er nun etwas verneinend vor sich hin brabbelte.

Yamato unterbrach ihn, lachte leise auf. „Also ja, wusste ich es doch! Hast du schon einen Ring?"  
Dieses mal fiel es ihm leicht. Was er vor Jõ nicht bewerkstelligen konnte, nämlich sich zu verstellen und Freude vorzugaukeln, klappte vor einem guten Freund, wie Takuro es für ihn war, nur allzu gut. Vielleicht, Yamato war sich diesbezüglich nicht ganz sicher, lag diese Leichtigkeit, mit welcher die Worte seinen Mund verließen, an der Wahrheit, die irgendwo hinter der Lüge versteckt lag. Oberflächlich gesehen störte er sich natürlich an dem Gedanken, Mimi vielleicht an die Ehe verlieren zu können, aber in der Tiefe seines Herzens, freute er sich natürlich auch ernst für die beiden, hatten sie einander, sowie das Glück selbst, schließlich verdient. Sie hatten nicht weniger hart dafür gearbeitet und darauf gewartet, wie jeder andere Mensch.

„Ich habe noch keinen."  
Diese Aussage wurde von Yamato mit einem Nicken kommentiert. Er nahm einen Schluck seines Drinks und sah sich kurz in der, noch leeren, Bar um. Sie war sehr gemütlich, mit ihren schweren, roten Ledersesseln und den tiefen Holztischchen, den verhangenen Decken und der kleinen Bühne, am Ende des Raumes, auf welcher meistens etwas Live-Musik gespielt wurde. Nichts destotrotz handelte es sich bei dieser Bar eben keinesfalls um einen der berühmten Nachtclubs, mit denen sich einige Männer eine goldene Nase verdienten. Takuro war vielleicht nicht arm, aber eben auch nicht reich und so, wie Yamato ihn einschätzte, wollte er seiner Verlobten einen anständigen Ehering schenken, der auch ihren Ansprüchen zur Genüge kommen konnte.

Lächelnd strich sich Yamato eine wirre, goldene Strähne aus den Augen und pinnte sie, zusammen mit dem Rest seiner langen Ponysträhnen, hinter sein rechtes Ohr. „Ich gehe einen mit dir aussuchen, wenn du willst.", bot er Takuro schließlich an. Er kannte Mimi besser, als jeder andere Mensch auf diesem Planeten und wusste somit genau, was ihr gefallen würde – von welchem Ring sie träumen würde! Und immerhin war es für ihn um einiges einfacher, sich mit den Problemen und dem Leben der Beiden zu beschäftigen, als mit dem, was ihn in seiner Wohnung erwartete. Die Rosen und seinen verleugneten Jahrestag hätte er ja beinahe wieder vergessen gehabt.  
Sofort war die Laune des blonden Mannes wieder gekippt, weswegen er mit einem großen Schluck das Glas leerte und einen neuen Drink einforderte. Takuros fragende Blicke ignorierte er dabei völlig.  
Er wollte jetzt mit niemandem über sich und sein Leben diskutieren, keine Ratschläge und Weisungen hören müssen. Was sollte ihm auch irgendwer sagen können, was er selber noch nicht wusste? Man musste absolut kein Fachmann sein, um sein Dilemma erkennen zu können. Niemand konnte es beschönigen, dass Yamato sich wie der letzte Arsch der Nation verhielt. Dem war er sich selbst so bewusst... so bewusst konnte einem das eigene Verhalten eigentlich gar nicht mehr sein!

Die folgenden Stunden versuchte Yamato alle Gedanken, die sich auch nur annähernd um das Thema Jõ und Beziehung drehten, zu ignorieren und sich lediglich mit Whiskey, seinen Zigaretten und Takuro zu beschäftigen. Natürlich war der Inhaber deutlich beschäftigter, je später es wurde und je mehr sich dabei die Bar füllte, jedoch unterhielt er seinen alten Freund wenigstens ab und zu mit einigen mahnenden Blicken und der völlig unnützen Geste des Kopfschüttelns, welche Yamato immer dann zu Teil wurde, wenn er sich von Takuro, oder aber den anderen Mitarbeitern neuen Alkohol orderte. Er ignorierte sie einfach völlig. Wenn er sich betrinken wollte, dann betrank er sich und schließlich hatte er, egal in welchem Zustand er sich auch befunden hatte, noch nie die Bar seines Freundes in irgendeiner Art und Weise befleckt! Ein Yamato Ishida übergab sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Nein, viel lieber schwankte er völlig daneben in die nächste Seitengasse oder aber er schleppte sich nach Hause und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden über der schönen Willeroy & Boch Kloschüssel. Wenn er schon in den Abgrund des Alkohol stürzte, dann doch wenigstens mit Stil und ohne sich dabei irgendwie einzusauen!

Etwas ermüdet fuhr Yamato sich durchs Haar und drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker etwas, um das Treiben in der Bar mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen zu können. Inzwischen hatte sich der Raum so sehr gefüllt, man konnte kaum noch einen Weg, zwischen den sitzenden und stehenden Gästen, ausmachen. Überall trank und feierte man. Kurz gesagt war er von fröhlichen Gestalten umgeben und Yamato kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, wo die üblichen Depressionstrinker hin waren.  
Takuro schien seinen forschenden und verwirrten Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn er ließ für einen Moment seine Gläser einmal Gläser sein und stützte sich neben ihn auf die Theke, beugte sich dabei zu ihm rüber, um seinem Ohr näher zu sein. Aufgrund der spielenden Jazzband und den lauten Gesprächsfetzen, die von überall her zu kommen und auf Yamato einfallen zu schienen, hätte er seinen Freund sonst auch wohl gar nicht verstehen können.

„Junggesellenabend", entnahm er Takuros Stimme nun dumpf an seinem Ohr und blickte automatisch in die Richtung, in die nun der Finger, neben ihm deutete. Einer der Männer, die im Moment nahe der Bühne standen und andauernd abwechselnd mit Tequila Shootern und Bierflaschen anstießen und zu denen etwa 90 Prozent der anwesenden Meute zu gehören schien, trug eine Art Kuhkostüm und lallte am lautesten vor sich hin. Anscheinend handelte es sich bei ihm um den zukünftigen Bräutigam, wurde er auch eindeutig von seinen Begleitern andauernd mit neuem Alkohol abgefüllt.

Einige Minuten beobachtete Yamato die Szenerie interessiert, schmunzelte sogar etwas, als man dem jungen Mann eine Flasche Wodka direkt zwischen die Lippen schob, während zwei weitere Männer ihn von hinten im Schwitzkasten hatten. Da konnte man wohl sagen was man wollte, aber Junggesellenabende waren doch mit Abstand das Beste an der ganzen Hochzeitsgeschichte, oder nicht? Yamato und Mimi hatten zumindest für eine Nacht, die arg von der Wirkung eines selbst aufgesetzten Fruchtschnapses und romantischen Teeniekomödien beeinflusst worden war, mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nur zu heiraten, um jeweils einen Junggesellenabend und einen Jungesellinnenabend feiern zu können. Erst am folgenden Tag, als sie sich schweren Kopfes nach den Kosten einer Scheidung erkundigt hatten, war der Plan wieder verworfen worden.  
Nun, vielleicht würde er ja wenigstens auf Takuros Abschiedsabend etwas von dem Spaß teilen können, wenn er denn schon niemals einen eigenen erleben würde. Wieso durften zwei Männer in Japan auch einfach nicht heiraten? Er konnte sich doch einfach mit dem Gedanken, eine Frau zu ehelichen und ein Leben lang, Seite an Seite, mit ihr und ihren hysterischen Anfällen zu verbringen, nicht so recht anfreunden. Eigentlich sogar überhaupt nicht!

Er war niemals für Frauen gemacht gewesen, zumindest dann nicht, wenn es sich um mehr als nur eine Nacht handelte. Ab und an war Sex mit Frauen in Ordnung, eventuell sogar abenteuerlich, aber anschließend langweilte ihn der weibliche Körper und das dazu gehörige Verhalten doch nur wieder.  
So wirklich hatte Yamato noch nie seine Zeit damit verschwendet, wirkliche Gründe für seine Neigungen zu finden und aufzureihen, jedoch würden sie – da war er sich sicher – letzten Endes auch so simpel und plump in Erscheinung treten, dass er zu seiner gewohnten Antwort zurückkehren würde, fragte ihn denn jemand danach, was an dem eigenem Geschlecht, es ihm denn nun so angetan hatte: ‚Manche Dinge sind einfach so, wie sie eben sind.'

Mit dieser Antwort hatte er sich noch jegliche Fragereien vom Leibe halten können und dies auch immer genossen, dabei war es im Prinzip wirklich einfach, seine sexuelle Ausrichtung zu begründen. Immerhin stand die wohl treffenste Erklärung just in diesem Moment keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt und orderte sich von Takuro etwas zu trinken.

Ein atmender, laufender und sprechender Beweggrund. Eine Erklärung, die in den verschiedensten Formen auftreten konnte, welche sich nur in gewissen Merkmalen nie zu unterscheiden pflegten. So verfügten sie zumeist über ein breites Kreuz und muskulöse Oberarme, die man unter verdeckendem Stoff, wie in dem Fall dieses Beweggrundes, eines weißen Hemdes, bereits erahnen konnte. Zudem folgten für gewöhnlich markante Gesichtszüge, tiefgründige Augen und ein Lächeln, welches einem schon die Gänsehaut über den Rücken und die Arme jagen musste! Oh ja, ein strahlendes Lächeln, mit einem etwas mysteriösen Blick, musste es schon sein, dann vergaß Yamato auch schnell wieder, wieso er sich überhaupt Gedanken über irgendwelche Begründungen für seine Sexualität gemacht hatte!

Wer musste schon noch eine Sekunde über die eigenen Absichten grübeln oder gar an ihnen zweifeln, wenn einen zwei tief schokobraune Augen anblickten und dabei von einem geradezu irgendwie verwirrt erfreuten und dabei so überaus sinnlichen Lächeln unterstrichen wurden? Wie konnte irgendwer auf dem Planeten da nicht schwach werden? Spürten sie denn nicht das Kribbeln? Die Enge, die einen jeden Atemzug spüren ließ, langsam und schleichend die Sauerstoffarmut, in Form eines sanften Kribbeln und einer leichten Taubheit in den Gelenken, durch den Körper trieb. Und würde man in diesem Moment sterben müssen – Gott – es würde sich gelohnt haben!

_Wenn es das Wahre, das Richtige und Einzige ist, dann weiß man es. Man spürt es.  
Leute schrieben es nieder, filmten es, gaben der Fantasie Farbe, eine Form und bannten sie so für alle Suchenden, die sich nach ihr sehnen und auch für alle, die sie schon gefunden , erlebt haben und sich an den wunderbaren und dennoch unbeschreiblichen Moment zurückerinnern wollen.  
Dieser Moment, die erste Begegnung, in dem die Welt still steht und nur der eigene Herzschlag zu hören ist._

_Die meisten Menschen glauben nicht an diesen Moment – an die Fantasie der Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie leben in der Realität, irgendwo zwischen ihrem Job und den Sechs-Uhr-Nachrichten. Zwischen den roten Zahlen auf dem Kontoauszug, der verpassten Metro, wenn man bereits fünf Minuten zu spät ist und dem Regenschauer, der genau dann über einen herein bricht, wenn man auf dem Weg zu einem wichtigen Treffen ist und etwa eine Stunde an der verdammten Frisur gesessen hat. Eben an dieser Stelle finden sie einfach keinen Platz für einen Traum, der eigentlich weniger abwegig wird, wenn man ihn eben als das sieht, was er nun einmal ist: Eine Fantasie.  
Der Begriff ‚Fantasie' stammt aus dem griechischen und bedeutet so viel, wie ‚Erscheinung' oder ‚Vorstellung'._

_Wenn die Liebe auf den ersten Blick, mit all ihren Momenten der Emotionen, eben dem großen Herzklopfen und Schwindelgefühl, eine schöne Fantasie ist, dann ist sie ebenso die eigene Vorstellung.  
Will man sich nicht von der Realität frei machen und sich einmal in das Wagnis stürzen zu akzeptieren, dass etwas existiert, über das der Mensch weder Kontrolle hat, noch verstehen kann, dann wird man die Liebe auf den ersten Blick auch niemals erfahren. Etwas Unerklärliches und irgendwie Seltsames wird keinem Menschen geschehen, lässt er sich nicht einfach in das Ungewisse fallen._

_In der Realität existiert keine wahre Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber in der Fantasie..._


	3. Der Junge und der Morgen danach

2. Kapitel – The boy and the morning after

Yamato glaubte nicht an die wahre Liebe, weswegen er sich sicher war, sie würde ihm niemals geschehen. Das war nur logisch und in einer logischen Welt war kein Platz für diese explosiven Gefühle, die einem im ersten Moment unter den ersten Blicken bereits den Atem raubten und die Welt Kopf stehen ließen.  
Herzklopfen, Kribbeln, Schmetterlinge im Bauch?  
Beschrieb man so das empfundene Verlangen, traf man auf seine ganz persönliche Verkörperung eines perfekten Mannes? Eines Mannes, den man an sich reißen und einverleiben wollte – rein körperlich gesehen?

Irgendwie war sich Yamato nicht ganz sicher, in welche vielen verschiedenen Richtungen seine Gefühle und Gedanken gerade Achterbahn fuhren, aber eines war ihm niemals klarer vor Augen gewesen: Dieses trockene Gefühl im Mund war ihm so noch nie untergekommen und vor allem nicht dann, wenn er eigentlich gerade sabbernd auf der Theke hängen müsste.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz gewaltig nicht und überhaupt –

„Entschuldigung?"

Der Blick der blauen Augen, der durchgehend der Theke gegolten hatte, ohne sich auf einen richtigen Punkt fixiert zu haben, schnellte etwas in die Höhe und blieb direkt in den braunen Augen hängen, welche Yamato vor einem Moment das erste Mal hatte ausmachen können und in deren Schokoladenmeeren er sich für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verloren hatte... und die ihn nun wieder in die Tiefe ziehen zu schienen. Es kostete ihn alle Kraft und Vernunft, die er irgendwo hinter dem Whiskeynebel noch hatte finden können, um sich selber vor dem Ertrinken zu retten und der Person, zu der die Augen gehörten, etwas seiner wertvollen Aufmerksamkeit zukommen zu lassen.  
Erweckte der fragende Ausdruck auf dem braungebrannten, fremden Gesicht gerade einen falschen Eindruck, oder hatte Yamato diesen Mann wirklich schon eine ganze Weile missachtet, während er ihn angesprochen hatte?

Ob es nun der Alkohol war, oder die tiefe Stimme, die dem warmen Lächeln einen Charakter verlieh, diese höfliche und vielleicht schon zurückhaltende Gestalt, die ihm wohl schon zum zehnten Mal einen weiteren Whiskey angeboten zu haben schien, irgendetwas von beidem trieb Yamato die Röte auf die sonst eher blassen Wangen.

Sofort schreckte der blonde Mann komplett aus seinen Gedanken auf und sah verlegen zwischen dem Fremden und dem Glas vor ihm hin und her.

„Verzeihung, ich war... irgendwie, irgendwo und..." Seufzend vergrub er für einen Moment sein Gesicht in seiner Hand und rang sich danach zu einem Lächeln durch, mit welchem er nach dem Glas griff und sich leise bedankte. Da hatte er sich mit seiner gedankenverlorenen Art wohl ganz schön lächerlich gemacht.

„Nein, nein." Diese Stimme jagte ihm Schauer über die Schulterblätter. „Ich bin eher beruhigt, dass ich mit meiner ersten Vermutung nicht doch richtig lag."

Yamato nahm einen kleinen Schluck des Whiskeys, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich nach noch mehr Alkohol fühlte. Sein Kopf schwirrte sowieso schon und der Jazz schallte an die tausendmal in seinen Ohren wieder. Für gewöhnlich pflegte er diesen Zustand zu genießen, aber in diesem Moment lenkte er ihn nur von der fremden Traumgestalt neben ihm ab. Es kostete Yamato ein lauteres Räuspern, um seine Stimme fassen zu kriegen. „Erste Vermutung?"

„Ich dachte, Sie würden mich mit vollem Bewusstsein...", der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte leise.  
Es war dieses Lachen, welches Yamato eine gefühlt endlose Minute den Atem raubte. Wie konnte ein Mensch so perfekt lachen? So... so, ohne dabei irgendwie auch nur annähernd idiotisch auszusehen? Verzogen sie denn nicht alle irgendwie ihre Stirn, ihre Lippen, oder sonst etwas? Gaben eventuell auch ein lächerliches Grunzen und Keuchen von sich?  
Nein, dieser Mensch nicht. Er lachte so warm und rau, eben perfekt und eben so, wie man sich das perfekte Lachen vorstellte.

„Mit vollem Bewusstsein was?" Noch hatte der angefangene Satz keinen wirklichen Sinn in Yamatos verwirrtem Kopf, der durch dieses Lachen und das Auftreten des Fremden nicht unbedingt geordnet worden war, ergeben.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden mich ignorieren. Ich stehe hier schon eine ganze Weile mit meinem Glas und dem anderen Glas vor Ihnen und Sie haben gar nicht reagiert. Es wirkte eher so, als würden Sie durch mich hindurchsehen... Ohne eingebildet erscheinen zu wollen, aber das geschieht mir nicht gerade oft."

Natürlich geschah es dieser Wiedergeburt einer griechischen Gottheit nicht oft, dass ihn jemand ignorierte und durch ihn hindurch sah! Wieso sollte ihn auch jemand ignorieren? Ihn und seine... Himmel, täuschte er sich gerade, oder schimmerten diese braunen Augen im gedimmten Licht der Bar auch noch golden? Dieser Mann war eindeutig der Beweis für die Existenz eines Gottes und eben dieser Gott hasste Yamato! Wieso führte er ihn sonst dermaßen in Versuchung und –

Verdammt, er musste sich zusammenreißen, hatten sich diese perfekten Lippen doch schon wieder genau in dem Moment bewegt, in welchem er gerade in seinen Gedanken verloren gegangen war!  
Yamato spürte, wie ihm warm im Gesicht wurde und es bedurfte ihm keines Spiegels, um zu wissen, welche Farbe seine Haut wohl gerade angenommen haben musste. Wieso konnte er sich nicht auch einfach mal zusammenreißen und in der Realität agieren, anstelle nur in seinen Gedanken herumzutollen und sich selbst mit ‚Was wäre wenn'- Fragen zu bombardieren? Irgendetwas stimmte doch eindeutig nicht mit ihm und seiner Gedankenwelt.

„Entschuldigung, ich muss schon etwas viel getrunken haben."  
Schnell schob der blonde Mann das Glas von sich und drehte sich auf dem Barhocker noch etwas in die Richtung des Fremden. Zwar gab er ungerne zu, schlug ihm etwas aufs Gemüt, jedoch war dieses Geständnis noch immer besser, als eine Wahrheit, die ihn als kompletten Psychiatriefall dastehen ließ!

Hatte er eigentlich eine Reaktion des fremden Mannes, eventuell Spott oder gar dessen Abwendung, erwartet, wunderte sich Yamato nicht schlecht, als Besagter sich nur schmunzelnd der Theke zuwandte und Takuro um ein Glas mit Wasser und vielen Eiswürfeln für ihn bat.

„Das sollten Sie dann wohl eher trinken, als noch mehr Whiskey."  
Noch immer umspielte dieses phänomenale Lächeln die schmalen Lippen, wobei sich die strahlenden Augen langsam von Yamatos Gesicht abwandten und zu dem leeren Barhocker neben ihm glitten. „Darf ich?"

Natürlich durfte er! Und wie er durfte, egal was für eine seltsame Mimik Takuro ihm schenkte, als er recht hektisch und abgehakt nickte und sinnigerweise dabei versuchte etwas mit seinem eigenen Barhocker zur Seite zu rutschen, ganz so als würde er dem jungen Gott Platz auf einer Bank machen wollen. Zu Yamatos Glück bewegte sich der Hocker einfach gar nicht und verfrachtete ihn somit nicht auf den Boden der Tatsachen, auf dem er auch durchaus hätte landen können nach dieser grandiosen Idee.

Offensichtlich hielt der Fremde seinen Hocker mit einer Hand etwas fest, berührte Yamato dabei mit seinem Arm am Rücken. „Achtung, nicht, dass Sie noch umkippen!"

Für einen kurzen Augenblick gedachte Yamato sich einfach zur Seite, auf den Boden zu werfen, seine neue Bekanntschaft dabei mit sich zu ziehen und einfach den belastenden Smalltalk zu überspringen. Wieso konnten sie sich das ‚Oh, sind Sie öfters hier?' nicht einfach sparen und lieber klären, wo sich das nächste Hotel befand? – Nicht, dass Yamato eben diese Frage nicht hätte sofort beantwortenkönnen, aber dennoch gefiel sie ihm besser als alle anderen Fragen der Welt, die sie sich gegenseitig stellen konnten.

Spürte dieser Typ denn gar nicht das Knistern zwischen ihnen? Diese Spannung, mit der man locker mehrere Fußballstadien für einige Jahre mit Strom hätte versorgen können?

Anscheinend stieg ihm der Whiskey wirklich langsam zu Kopfe, spürte Yamato plötzlich deutlich, wie ihm noch um einiges wärmer wurde und seine Sicht auch etwas an Klarheit verlor. Seine Knie fühlten sie so an wie Pudding, fürchterlich leicht und wabbelig.  
Er als ihm seine Beine etwas nachgaben, bemerkte er so wirklich, dass er inzwischen neben der Theke stand, mit einer Hand noch das Glas Wasser umklammernd und mit der Anderen Halt an der Schulter des braunhaarigen Mannes suchend. Auch dessen besorgter Blick fiel ihm erst jetzt ins Auge.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte.", seine Stimme war nicht viel mehr als ein Murmeln, das er selber gar nicht mal mehr vernahm, ebenso wenig wie die besorgte Frage nach seinem Befinden.  
Himmel, seit wann vertrug er denn seinen Whiskey nicht mehr?  
Yamato schüttelte knapp den Kopf und verschwand wankend aber zügig gen Männertoilette, konnte seinen eigenen Zustand während dieses Gangs nicht begreifen. Natürlich trank er öfter mal etwas mehr als er vertragen konnte, übergab sich so manches Mal, jedoch hatte zu diesem Zustand bislang immer mehr dazugehört, als nur ein paar wenige Gläser Whiskey!  
Oder lag dieses schummrige Gefühl etwa gar nicht mal nur an dem Alkohol, der durch seine Blutbahnen, direkt in sein Gehirn strömte und die letzten klaren Gedanken des Yamato Ishidas dabei schlafen schickte?

Mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen die Wand rechts von der Holztür, die zur Männertoilette führte, schaltete Yamato das Licht in Besagter ein und taumelte, sobald seine Augen sich erst einmal an das, was die grellen Neonröhren da von sich gaben und wohl Licht darstellen sollte, gewöhnt hatten, zu einem der kleinen Waschbecken, die genau gegenüber der Pissoir angebracht waren. Ein Blick in den Spiegel reichte aus um ihm den Anblick zu zeigen, den er erwartet hatte. Oder doch nicht?

Etwas verwirrt stellte der junge Journalist fest, dass er sehr wohl betrunken war, sich jedoch noch lange nicht auf der Einbahnstraße gen Dead-End-Overkill befand. Seine Frisur saß, sein Hemd saß, Wangen und Lippen waren leicht gerötet, allerdings nicht grünlich verfärbt und seine Augen auch nicht sonderlich glasig.

Eigentlich befand er sich noch in einem äußerst ansehnlichen Zustand. Etwas diesig und schwankend mit rosa-roter Brillensicht, aber durchaus in der Lage noch weitgehend klar zu denken, reden und handeln. So die Theorie.

Wieso also in Gottes Namen hatte er sich gerade in der Bar so total daneben benommen?  
Yamato zeigte seinem Spiegelbild einen Vogel, schüttelte grummelnd den Kopf und drehte derweil den Wasserhahn auf.  
Eiskaltes Wasser, nicht zum Trinken, sondern direkt in sein Gesicht, war was er nun brauchte. Und zwar dringend.  
Eiskaltes Wasser, viel, kalt, im Gesicht und im Nacken und – gewiss keine warme Hand, die sich plötzlich auf seine Schulter legte!

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sobald er die Worte so nah an seinem Ohr vernahm, stand Yamato auch schon etwa einen halben Meter neben dem Waschbecken, blickte erschrocken auf, in die braunen Augen seiner neusten Begegnung, die er doch noch vor keinen fünf Minuten in der stickigen Bar zurückgelassen hatte, um sich nicht zum kompletten Vollidioten inszenieren zu müssen.

Natürlich war der sympathische Mann ihm nun gefolgt, um sein Wohlbefinden sicherstellen zu können und dem blonden Unglückspilz noch eine neue Chance zu geben, über alle Stränge des guten Benehmens zu schlagen.

‚Wie blamiere ich mich am besten, ohne dabei viel den Mund aufmachen zu müssen?'  
Ein Stück von Yamato Ishida in drei Akten!

Besagter zwang sich langsam zu einem kleinen Lächeln und hob dabei verlegen seine Hände. Würde er weiterhin das verwirrte Chaos zur Schau stellen, so war es wohl offensichtlich, dass er diese Nacht sich selbst allein nach Haus bringen müssen würde.  
Zurück zu den Rosen!  
Fast augenblicklich lichtete sich der Nebel, der ihm automatisch auf ein Neues die Sicht geraubt hatte und erlaubte ihn einen ersten klaren Blick auf den Fremden. Einem jungen, gutaussehenden Mann, der ihn vielleicht wenigstens eine Nacht lang aus seiner himmlischen Beziehung retten und in die Hölle hinab ziehen würde.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder."  
Sein normaler Charme wackelte zwar noch gehörig, aber wenigstens konnte sich Yamato nun einreden, ein wenig seinem gewöhnlichen Ich zu ähneln. „Sorgen Sie sich nicht um mich, Herr – Oh, Sie haben mir Ihren Namen noch gar nicht verraten!"

Die gekünstelte Sorglosigkeit, das sanfte Glucksen, alles zusammen ergaben beide eine gute Basis, auf der er aufbauen konnte, allerdings nicht so recht auf willige Ohren zu treffen schien.  
Sein griechischer Gott grinste schließlich nur, zuckte mit seinen breiten, atemberaubenden Schultern.

„Es wäre nicht so, als hätten Sie mir die Chance dazu gegeben mich Ihnen vorzustellen, richtig?"

Wo er Recht hatte, hatte er Recht, aber wer war Yamato schon, dass er sich sein lächerliches Verhalten von vor einigen Minuten offensichtlich eingestand? Viel lieber tätigte er eine wegwischende Geste mit seiner Hand und fuhr sich durch die perfekt sitzenden, goldenen Strähnen, die ihm immer wieder aufs Neue in seine Stirn fielen – gewollt!

Schon so oft hatte Mimi ihn stöhnend darum gebeten, sich doch einfach den Pony kürzen zu lassen, war er doch 23 Stunden des Tages damit beschäftigt, eben Besagten aus seiner Stirn zu verbannen, womit er ihr angeblich auf die Nerven fiel. Gerade Mimi sollte es nerven. Eben die Frau, die eigentlich am besten wissen sollte, welcher Sinn hinter langen Ponystränen oder langen Haaren im Allgemeinen steckte: Die beste Möglichkeit aufreizende Gestiken auf einfachste Art und Weise zu tätigen und das ganz unauffällig auffällig!

Wie konnte man besser eine intensive Konversation oder gar schon einen feurigen Kuss anzetteln, als vorher noch einmal kurz die Augen niederzuschlagen, sich mit der Hand durchs Haar zu fahren und dann unter den Wimpern wieder zu seinem Gegenüber hochzulinsen?

Yamato folgte seiner eigenen ‚Männer-Abschlepp-Gebrauchsanweisung' brav, erfreute sich des Lächelns, welches er für diese etwas weibische Aktion erntete. Sein Gegenüber nahm ihn offensichtlich nicht ernst, amüsierte sich recht ungeniert über ihn, da blieb wohl nur die Frage, ob er ihn wirklich als äußerst lächerlich und armselig befand oder aber Gefallen an diesen kleinen seltsamen Macken zu finden begann. Wieso sonst sollte ihm dieser Mann auch noch extra bis aufs Klo gefolgt sein, wenn er den Psychatriefall direkt nach ihrer kurzen miserablen Konversation in der Bar aus seinem Leben hätte verbannen können?

Egal, wie dumm er ihn also fand, er wollte definitiv einmal über ihn drüber steigen! Oder bildete Yamato sich diese Absichten seines Gegenübers auch nur ein? Nein, definitiv nicht! Dafür hatte er ihn schon zu oft unnötiger Weise berührt, bereits zu viel Energie darin investiert, von Yamato beachtet zu werden.

Er wollte ihn.  
_  
__Jeder kennt ihn, diesen knisternden Moment zwischen zwei Menschen. Man sieht sich an, eine flüchtige Berührung und beide wissen Bescheid. Beide wollen dasselbe: Sich, ein einsamen Ort und den Rausch einer einmaligen Zeit miteinander. ___

_Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, ob das Gegenüber auf eine gemeinsame Nacht aus ist, nein, viel eher ist es schon so offensichtlich, dass es einem gar schwerfällt, richtig zu reagieren. Einerseits will man es ja selbst, jedoch ziemt es sich selten, sofort der Verführung des Moments nach- und sich dem anderen Menschen hinzugeben. Ist es nicht langweilig, das vorherige Machtspielchen zu überspringen und sofort die Laken zu erobern? ___

_Egal auf welche Art und Weise, der Mensch braucht immer ein Spiel, das Risiko, eventuell zu scheitern oder etwas noch Verführerisches beschwören zu können. __  
__Normal ist langweilig und schnell ist reizlos – vor allem, wenn es sich darum dreht, seinen festen Partner zu hintergehen. Ein Betrug war doch nur halb so interessant, geschah er hinter verschlossenen Türen, im geheimen Kämmerlein, vielleicht sogar nach Absprache und Planung. Welchen Spaß brachte so eine langweilige Aktion schon? ___

_Wenn man seinen festen Partner zu Hause schon systematisch zu verletzen und zerstören ersuchte, dann bitte mit Stil. __  
_  
Nun wussten sie wohl beide, was sie voneinander wollten, so wie ihre Blicke über den jeweils Anderen hinweg glitten und das ohne irgendein Wort zu wechseln, aber so schnell wollte Yamato nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken und sein Gegenüber wohl auch nicht.  
Dieser lächelte nur weiterhin sein charmantes, überaus perfektes Lächeln und schritt zurück gen Tür, welche er Yamato aufhielt.

„Wenn es Ihnen besser geht, sollten wir uns vielleicht wieder gen Bar begeben? Ich war so frei den Barkeeper darum zu bitten, auf Ihre Tasche aufzupassen."

Noch während er die Worte des anderen Mannes vernahm, warf Yamato schon einen Blick an sich herab und verfluchte sich direkt dafür, dass er seine Tasche anscheinend wirklich einfach hatte liegen lassen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen für ihn irgendetwas zu verlieren, aber Yamato war absolut nicht danach, Jõ mal wieder erklären zu müssen, wieso er zum x-ten Mal ein neues Handy kaufen und die Schlösser ihrer Wohnung austauschen lassen müsste. Andauernd verlor er im Suff oder aus purer Schusseligkeit seinen Kram und er wollte dabei gar nicht wissen, wie oft er schon allein seine Konten hatte sperren müssen. Oh nein, so ein Desaster brauchte er gewiss momentan nicht auch noch.

Also bedankte er sich brav und voller ernstgemeinter Erleichterung, wollte sich eigentlich von seiner Bekanntschaft raus führen lassen, wobei er aber deutlich zögerte, als er an ihm vorbeikam und wieder diese warme, große Hand auf seinem Rücken spüren konnte.

Verdammt, wie schwer konnte es ihm denn fallen, seiner gewohnten Verzögerungstaktik nachzugehen und das alles nur wegen zwei schönen braunen Augen und einem verführerischen Lächeln?

Dieses Mal bemerkte Yamato ganz genau, wie intensiv er den anderen Mann anstarrte, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er achtete auch nicht weiter darauf, als er automatisch mit seiner Hand die des Braunhaarigen zu sich zog und sie genauer zu erkunden begann. Dieser Mann hypnotisierte ihn einfach zu sehr, als dass er sich auf irgendwelche Taktiken und Tricks hätte konzentrieren können. Himmel, er brachte ihn einfach nur um den Verstand.

„Vielleicht geht es mir doch noch nicht wieder so gut.", vernahm er seine eigene Stimme, leise und kratzig – irgendwie schleppend. Aber er log definitiv nicht, waren seine Knie schließlich inzwischen mal wieder dabei unter ihm nachzugeben und ihn direkt in die Arme seines Adonis' zu treiben. „Mir ist ziemlich heiß." Um genau zu sein sehr heiß und es schien pro Sekunde heißer zu werden, pro Millimeter, den er sich dem anderen Mann näherte.

Dessen Finger auf seiner Wange und die Hand, die seine Hüfte stützte, halfen ihm auch nicht dabei, seine Gedanken etwas unter seine Gewalt zu bringen und nach einigen Versuchen sich irgendwie wieder zu beherrschen, hatte Yamato es einfach aufgegeben. Gegen diese immense Hitze und seinen wirren Kopf kam er nicht mehr an und jeglicher weiterer Aufwand entsprach nur verschwendeter Energie, die er gewiss an anderer Stelle weitaus besser einsetzen können würde.  
_  
__Wonach sucht der Mensch bei einem One-Night-Stand? Nach Leidenschaft und gefühlsloser Fleischeslust, oder doch nach etwas viel Tiefgründigerem? Ist er einsam oder einfach nur süchtig nach der Aufmerksamkeit anderer Menschen? ___

_Was suchen wir, wenn wir uns mit Fremden auf eine gemeinsame Nacht einlassen? ___

_Man kommt nicht drum herum sich derartige Fragen zu stellen, liegt man gerade in den Armen von besagtem Fremden und hat eine Sekunde Platz irgendwo zwischen dem Rausch und der Ungewissheit, was weiterhin geschehen würde. Aber haben diese Fragen überhaupt Antworten oder stellen wir sie uns nur, um irgendwie unserem schlechten Gewissen Luft machen zu können? Gibt es wirklich etwas was wir suchen, dann haben wir Zugriff auf eine Ausrede, die wir vor allem uns selbst gegenüber so oft wie nötig anwenden können – die perfekte Entschuldigung für etwas, was wahrscheinlich nicht hätte sein müssen. Denn Fakt ist einfach: Eigentlich bedarf es niemanden an diesen kurzen Stunden der fremden Zweisamkeit. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn man zu Hause jemanden auf sich warten hat. Wieso also lassen wir uns immer wieder darauf ein? ___

_Anscheinend genießen die Menschen doch nur das Spiel mit dem Feuer und auch das Risiko, ihr gesamtes Leben, was sie bis dahin aufgebaut haben, mit einem Schlag wieder zerstören zu können. __  
__Und wenn man auch denkt, dass es bei diesem Spiel keine Regeln gäbe, so gibt es doch Momente die nicht zu umgehen sind und immer wieder vor die selben Entscheidungen stellen. __  
__Sollte man sich also nicht fragen was geschehen würde, träfe man einfach mal eine untypische Entscheidung und kehrte dem gutaussehenden Mann oder der sinnlichen Frau im richtigen Moment den Rücken zu? Vielleicht würde es einem danach eindeutig besser gehen und man könnte guten Gewissens zu seinem Partner daheim heimkehren. ___

_Es gibt immer den letzten Moment, in dem man noch entscheiden kann, ob man entweder den verführerischen Lippen nachgibt oder ihnen widersteht. __  
_  
Yamato war es bisher noch nie gelungen ihnen zu widerstehen und so fand er sich keine fünf Minuten später selber dabei wieder, wie er den fremden Mann innig küsste, sich dabei mehr an dessen Körper klammerte, der ihn recht schnell und schwungvoll gegen die nächstbeste Wand befördert hatte und nun gegen diese drückte.

Plötzlich waren alle Überlegungen und Zweifel, Pläne und spielerische Gedanken wie ausgelöscht gewesen und Yamato war vollends die Kontrolle über sich selbst entglitten. Er spürte lediglich noch heiße Lippen auf den eigenen, eine stürmische Zunge in seinem Mund, die die seine gerade versuchte in ihre Schranken zu weisen – aber ohne ihn!

So sehr Yamato es auch genoss letzten Endes dominiert zu werden, so gab er ungerne sofort auf, wenn es erst einmal bis zu einem der berühmten Kräftemessen gekommen. Leicht würde er es dem Namenlosen nicht machen, auch wenn sie wohl beide bereits wussten, wohin diese innigen Berühren sie diese Nacht noch führen würden.  
_  
__Was ist es, das wir nicht kennen und nicht beschreiben können, aber wonach es uns tief in unserem Innersten verlangt und vor allem: Wann wird die Suche danach endlich aufhören? __  
_

Die Morgensonne schien fröhlich und munter auf den morgendlichen Trubel auf Tokios Straßen herab, trieb vielleicht dem Ein oder Anderen einige müde und trübsinnige Gedanken aus dem Kopf und überdeckte den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Autos, Baustellen und klingelnden Firmenhandys.  
Es begann ein neuer Tag - 24 Stunden voller neuer Möglichkeiten, neuer Taten und neuer Geschehnisse.

Alles war neu, neu, neu...

Nur Yamato war irgendwie in der vorherigen Nacht hängen geblieben und dachte an alles, nur eben nicht an einen Neubeginn. Wie sollte er auch die letzten Stunden einfach vergessen können? Alleine der Gedanke an den Weg, den sie bis zur Wohnung seiner Bekanntschaft zurückgelegt hatten, trieb ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht – Von allem, was anschließend geschah einmal ganz zu schweigen.

Yagami, Taichi.

Irgendwann hatte der Andere ihm endlich seinen Namen genannt und Yamato wunderte es fast schon, wie gut er diese beiden Worte, die Bewegungen der verführerischen Lippen, noch in Erinnerung hatte, konnte er sich schließlich beim besten Willen ansonsten an keinerlei Details mehr entsinnen. Natürlich war er betrunken und vollkommen neben der Spur gewesen, aber erklärte dieses Zusammenspiel wirklich die Begebenheit, dass er sich lediglich an Bruchstücke, flackernde Bilder und ansonsten nur noch diese brennende Hitze erinnern konnte? Alles Weitere war verschwommen, nebelig und wirkte so, wie ein süßer Traum, basierend auf zu vielen Gläsern Whisky.

„Yagami, Taichi.", hörte sich Yamato selber murmeln, wenn auch eher unbewusst. Immer wieder musste er diesen Namen wiederholen, während er versuchte den vergangenen Abend irgendwie zu rekonstruieren.

„Yagami - ", „Wie bitte?"

Der Klang der fremden Stimme riss den blonden Mann aus seinen Gedanken, ließ ihn von seinem Portemonnaie in seiner Hand auf- und zu dem Besitzer der Stimme sehen. „Ehm... Nichts, nichts. – Wie bitte?" Anscheinend war er etwas gefragt worden und er hatte nicht reagiert.  
Zumindest ließ der entnervte Blick des Mannes vor ihm darauf schließen. Besagter wedelte nun mit einem großen weißen Thermobecher vor seiner Nase herum und wiederholte die Frage noch einmal, die Yamato so geflissentlich ignoriert zu haben schien.

„Latte Macchiato mit zwei Extra-Shots, fettarm, venti?"  
„Ja, danke."  
Ohne weiter auf den Blick des Barista einzugehen, griff sich Yamato zügig seinen Latte und stürmte regelrecht gen Ausgang des Shops. Himmel, er musste wirklich irgendwie seine Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe kriegen, wenn er sich jetzt schon vor schlecht bezahlten Jobbern anblaffen ließ.

Missmutig nahm er einen Schluck des brühendheißen Getränks, ignorierte dabei, wie sich die Hitze durch seine Zunge fraß und eine Mischung aus Taubheit und Brennen zurückließ. Er hatte diesen bitteren Schmerz verdient – definitiv – dachte er an das Vergangene zurück. Egal an wie wenig er sich erinnern konnte, es ließ sich nicht leugnen, was zwischen ihm und ‚Yagami Taichi' gelaufen war. Er hatte Jõ also tatsächlich aufs Neue hintergangen.

„Und das an unserem Jahrestag. Nun, dazu gehört schon Talent."  
Kopfschüttelnd ging er die Straße hinab, ignorierte dabei die vielen Menschen, die an ihm vorbeiwuselten und ihren neuen Tag nutzten. Auch Yamato wollte irgendwo in seinem Innersten vergessen. Vergessen und neu beginnen, mit vielen guten Vorsätzen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nur Jõ zukommen sollte. Er wollte ihn auf der Arbeit besuchen und ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte, so seine Vergangenheit ins Reine bringen und in eine neue Zukunft starten.

Was hatte er da wieder getan und vor allem: Wieso fühlte er sich so gut? Er sollte sich schrecklich fühlen, sich schämen und um seine Beziehung fürchten, aber nichts dergleichen erfüllte ihn. In Yamato herrschten nur Verwirrung und etwas Seltsames, was er nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte, aber missen wollte er es auch nicht. Niemals zuvor hatte ihn eine durchzechte Nacht – ein One-Night-Stand um es genau zu sagen – dermaßen aus der Bahn geschmissen und in so tiefe Gedankengänge gestürzt. Was also war an dieser Nacht mit Taichi anders gewesen?

Eigentlich spürte er auch ohne nachzusehen den Zettel, der in seiner Jackentasche lag, dennoch griff er nach ihm und hielt ihn für eine Weile einfach nur in seiner Hand fest. Noch so etwas, was er nicht gewohnt war und was so vollkommen seinem normalen Verhaltensmuster widersprach: Er hatte mit diesem fremden Mann, mit dem er nicht einmal hätte mitgehen dürfen, geschweige denn nun mit ihm in Kontakt bleiben sollte, Nummern ausgetauscht.

Recht wortlos hatte ihm sein Adonis diesen kleinen Zettel in die Hand gedrückt und ihn gefragt, ob sie sich wiedersehen würden. Einfach so.

Natürlich waren dabei keine weiteren Erklärungen bezüglich bereits existierender Partner gefallen. Vielleicht verbarg Taichi ja ebenso einen Freund oder gar eine Ehefrau vor den Leuten, die er nachts in Bars aufriss? Was wusste er schon von dem Leben des anderen Mannes und eventuell würden sie sich ja auch niemals wiedersehen. Was kümmerten ihn also irgendwelche Details? Details wie feste Partner und – Nein, halt!

Er wollte so denken, wollte einfach alle Bindungen von sich schieben und ebenso ignorieren, wie er gerade die erwachende Stadt um sich herum ignorierte. Jõ vergessen und auch die hübsche Ehefrau oder der feste Freund, der irgendwo auf Taichi wartete, vielleicht auch über Rosen, Wein und ihrem Jahrestag! Sie sollten ihm egal sein, das wollte er so und doch brachte die Vorstellung ihn fast um den Verstand, es könnte noch jemand im Leben seiner neuen Bekanntschaft geben. Jemanden, der ihn jeden Abend so halten konnte, wie es ihm einige kurze Stunden vergönnt gewesen war.

Durfte irgendwer wirklich Tag für Tag neben ihm aufwachen und sich sein Eigen nennen?  
Alleine dieser Gedanke brachte Yamato schon fast zur Weißglut. Er wollte das nicht. Niemand sollte ihn berühren, niemand außer ihm. Es brachte Yamato um den Verstand, dass er so dachte – so fühlte. Würde es um Jõ gehen, würde sich der Blonde wohl darüber freuen, endlich eine Art Besitzanspruch und innige Zuneigung empfinden zu können.

Eben diese Form der Zuneigung, die einen auch blind vor Eifersucht und Wut werden ließ. Etwas, was Yamato eben vorher niemals hatte spüren können.

Wütend auf sich und den Rest der Welt, warf er seinen fast randvollen Kaffee in den nächstbesten Mülleimer, ehe er unbewusst die Straße vor ihm überquerte und einen Weg einschlug, der direkt von ihrer Wohnung wegführte.

In seinem Kopf herrschte einfach zu viel Chaos, als dass Yamato wirklich hätte steuern können, wohin er gerade ging, doch seine Schritte lenkten ihn bis zu dem Krankenhaus, in dem Jõ arbeitete. Vielleicht leitete ihn seine eigene Unsicherheit, seine Wut und Verwirrung über die Gefühle, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten und die ihm so falsch und doch so wunderschön vorkamen.

Niemals zuvor hatte Yamato seinen Lebensgefährten bei der Arbeit besucht, aber nun empfand er es einfach als eine Art Zwang, dem er Folge leisten musste, nur um nicht weitere Fehler zu begehen. Vielleicht konnte er mit Jõ etwas in der Kantine essen gehen, oder wenigstens kurz mit ihm reden. Er musste sich einfach die Chance geben, dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihm vergessen zu können, ehe er nach Hause stürmte und direkt die Nummer wählte, die auf dem Zettel in seiner Jackentasche stand.  
Er durfte einfach nicht abgleiten. Er durfte dem Unbekannten nicht folgen und damit all das zerstören, was ihm die letzten Jahre so gut und teuer gewesen war. Das hatte weder ihre Beziehung, noch Jõ verdient!

Den kompletten Weg über schwelgte Yamato in diesen wilden Gedanken, rannte hier und da mal in einen weiteren Passanten rein, ignorierte diese Zusammenstöße allerdings vollends und zog jedes Mal erneut weiter, ohne ein Wort und ohne seinen Blick auch nur einmal angehoben zu haben. Auch wenn er Jõ zuvor noch nie besucht hatte, so wusste er dennoch, wie er am schnellsten zum Krankenhaus gelangen konnte, weswegen er auch kaum auf die einzelnen Straßen achten musste.

Erst als er letzten Endes an der Rezeption des Krankenhauses, vor der Raumübersicht stand, öffnete Yamato seine Welt wieder für das Geschehen um ihn herum. Sofort drang der laute Stimmenwirrwarr um ihn herum an seine Ohren, ließ ihn schmerzhaft das Gesicht verziehen. Jetzt, wo er mal wieder bei Sinnen war, spürte er erst den Kater, der in seinem Kopf und eigentlich auch seinem gesamten Körper tobte.

Wie viel hatte er am Vorabend noch einmal getrunken? Und hatten Taichi und er wirklich noch eine Flasche Gin geöffnet, nachdem sie das erste Mal übereinander hergefallen waren? Wie oft war er noch gleich in dieser Nacht unter der Hand des anderen Mannes erzittert?

Schnell schüttelte Yamato die Frage aus seinem blonden Schopf und zwang sich dazu nach der Station zu suchen, auf welcher sein Freund arbeitete. Er musste ihn sehen: Jetzt!

Lange suchen musste er nicht, stieß er doch schon fast mit seinem Freund zusammen, als er aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und sich dem Gang zuwandte.  
Sein Lebensgefährte stand direkt vor der Fahrstuhltür und studierte dabei eine Patientenakte, weswegen er Yamato erst bemerkte, als er sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte.

„Yama?" Der verdutzte Ausdruck wich einem sanften Lächeln, was wohl seiner zerknuffelten Kleidung vom Vortag zu verdanken war. Jõ musste ihm direkt angesehen haben, dass er nicht eine Sekunde zu Hause gewesen war. „Du siehst müde aus."

Normalerweise würde sein Freund ihm jetzt durchs Haar streicheln und einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drücken, etwas wonach sich Yamato gerade verzehrte. Allerdings waren sie sich schon immer darüber einig gewesen, ihre Beziehung von formellen Plätzen, wie zum Beispiel auch Jõs Arbeitsplatz, fern zu halten. Wer wusste schon, wie die Kollegen seines Freundes auf seine Sexualität reagieren würden? Normalerweise war dieser Beschluss für Yamato nie ein Problem gewesen, aber in diesem Moment brauchte er Jõs Liebe zu ihm. Er wollte sie dazu benutzen, sich selbst den niedergeschlagenen und geknickten Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht zu radieren. Sah ihm Jõ seine Gefühle schon an?

Es musste wohl so sein, denn Jõ sah sich nur kurz um, ehe er der nächstbesten Schwester, die seinen Blick kreuzte, ausrichtete, er würde seine Pause vorziehen und irgendein Patient auf „der Drei" sollte schon einmal zum CT gebracht werden.  
Yamato nahm die Worte seines Freundes nur vage war, stierte dabei ratlos den belebten Flur entlang, beobachtete für einen Moment eine weitere Schwester dabei, wie sie einen riesigen Stapel Akten durch die Gegend schaukelte, schier unendlich vielen Ärzten, Schwestern, Pflegern und Patienten auswich, nur um schließlich in der kleinen Rezeption dieser Etage zu verschwinden.  
Schon immer hatte es Yamato fasziniert, wie Jõ es Tag für Tag in diesem Tumult verbrachte. Immer zwischen Menschen, die mit Sicherheit sterben würden oder Menschen, die eventuell ihrer Krankheit erlagen. Woher nahm sein Freund nur die Kraft, um dieser seelischen und körperlichen Belastung standhalten zu können?

Woher nahm Jõ die Kraft und Geduld, jeden Tag aufs Neue mit ihm auszuhalten?

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah der kleinere Mann zu seinem Freund zurück, zwang sich dazu, vor dem Blick der ruhigen dunklen Augen nicht einfach davon zu rennen. In seinem tiefsten Inneren wollte er sich vor ihm verstecken, vielleicht hinter einem Lächeln und einem wunderschönen Strauß roter Rosen! Und was tat er stattdessen? Er stand Jõ ohne jegliche Maskerade gegenüber und spuckte ihm mit seinem Auftreten quasi direkt ins Gesicht. Wieso konnte er denn nicht wenigstens versuchen, seine Fehltritte vor seinem Partner geheim zu halten?  
Indem er so offensichtlich nicht ausgeschlafen, verkatert und in seiner Kleidung vom vorherigen Abend vor ihm stand, zwang er ihn doch nur dazu sich mit Yamatos Untreue auseinanderzusetzen.

Schwuren manche Menschen doch auf die absolute Ehrlichkeit des Partners, so wusste Yamato nicht recht, wie er selber mit der Frage der Wahrheit umgehen sollte.  
Natürlich wollte man der geliebten Person einfach nichts vorenthalten, aber ab wann ließ man die Lüge der Wahrheit weichen, nur um damit seinem eigenen schlechten Gewissen Luft zu machen? Gab man denn mit einem Geständnis die Last nicht nur weiter und das zumeist an eine Person, die es nicht verdient hatte, leiden zu müssen?

Jõ zumindest sollte angelogen werden. Konnte sich sein Lebensgefährte schon keinen Partner mit anständigen Manieren und aufrichtigen Gefühlen suchen und sich in ihn verlieben, so sollte dieser armselige Ersatz dafür wenigstens gut lügen und ihm hinter seiner Maske jeden Wunsch direkt von den Lippen ablesen können.

Stattdessen knallte Yamato ihm ewig seine Fehler vor, wohlwissend, dass Jõ ihn nicht so einfach loslassen konnte. Er quälte ihn! Nur warum war die Frage?  
War es seine Unzufriedenheit, die er an dem anderen Mann ausließ oder vielleicht doch etwas Wut auf ihn, gerade weil er ihn nicht in seine Schranken wies? Denn danach sehnte sich Yamato ja regelmäßig, träumte davon und suchte sich Nacht für Nacht Männer, die gar nicht erst nach seinen Wünschen fragten, sondern nur an sich und ihr eigenes Verlangen dachten.

Stumm und seinen düsteren Gedanken nachhängend, folgte Yamato seinem Lebensgefährten in den Fahrstuhl, bekam nicht einmal mit, welche Etage Jõ anstrebte. Sicherlich wollte er mit ihm etwas essen gehen. Die Vorstellung, Jõ nun eine halbe Stunde gegenüber sitzen zu müssen und dabei zu schweigen, ließ Yamatos Magen einen kleinen Salto vollführen. Wie sollte er das überleben?

Sobald die elektrischen Türen sich schlossen, griff der blonde Mann nach der Krawatte seines Freundes, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn genau so lange, bis sie wieder stehen blieben und sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich erneut öffneten.  
Zwar konnte Jõ schlecht seiner Verwirrung Worte verleihen, traten schließlich zwei Kollegen und eine weitere Schwester zu ihnen hinzu, jedoch sprach sein Blick für sich selbst.  
Yamato wusste selbst nicht genau, was gerade über ihn gekommen war, aber diese Nähe zu Jõ hatte er gebraucht.

In dieser Sekunde der Nähe, während des Kusses, war ihm nur wieder allzu klar geworden, was er getan hatte, wieder einmal getan hatte und wie er selber darunter litt.  
Sie litten beide darunter und es musste einfach ein Ende haben mit seiner ewigen Fremdgeherei! Er liebte Jõ doch schließlich.

Oder nicht?  
_  
__Manchmal sollte man sich die Frage stellen, ab wann man nicht mehr auf sein Herz hört, sondern nur darauf, was man selber denkt, fühlen zu müssen. Haben wir uns nicht in vielen Fällen einfach nur an ein gewisses Gefühl, eine Gegebenheit oder vielleicht auch eine bestimmte Gesellschaft gewöhnt, sodass wir der festen Überzeugung sind, diesen Zustand aufrecht erhalten zu müssen? __  
__Anstatt sich wirklich mit sich und seinem Innenleben auseinanderzusetzen, hält man eben dieses für eine Einbildung und einen Fehler und verfolgt weiterhin das bisherige Leben. __  
__Wieso gestehen wir uns selbst nicht unsere Unzufriedenheit, Frustration, die neue Liebe, die neue Leidenschaft oder etwas dergleichen ein? Was haben wir davon uns selbst anzulügen? __  
__Denn immerhin geschieht diese Separation von momentanen Zustand und neuwertigen Gefühlen nicht etwa im hintersten Kämmerlein unseres Verstandes, sondern viel eher diskutieren wir die Fakten mit uns selbst aus und entschließen uns mehr oder minder bewusst dazu, alles zu ignorieren, was uns gerade umständlich und schwer zu verarbeiten erscheint. Das alles natürlich mit dem Resultat, auf ewig darüber zu rätseln, was uns denn nun so unglücklich macht und immer wieder aufs Neue in unser eigenes Unglück stolpern lässt. ___

_Wann hören wir endlich auf, uns selbst anzulügen?_


	4. Der Junge und das S Wort

3. Kapitel - The boy and the s-word

_Napoleon sagte einst, der sichere Weg zur Impotenz sei die eheliche Treue._

_Nicht nur er, sondern viele Menschen – vorwiegend männlichen Geschlechts – suchen seit Anbeginn der Zeit nach Ausreden für ihre Seitensprünge; zumeist um ihr eigenes Gewissen beruhigen zu können._

_Die Angst vor Impotenz ist da nur eine von vielen herangezogenen Sorgen, die arme Seelen fort vom Hafen der Ehe oder der festen Beziehung und in die Arme wilder Freibeuter treibt. Da gäbe es zum Beispiel des Weiteren noch die furchterregende Einengung in der Zweisamkeit; die Besorgnis, etwas im Leben verpasst zu haben oder auch die Flucht vor dem grausigen, die Leidenschaft tötenden Alltag._

_Diese Erklärungen klingen ja schön und einleuchtend, aber sieht man hinter sie, gräbt etwas tiefer, so stößt man stets auf etwas viel Simpleres, geradezu lächerlich Offensichtliches. _

_„Was tust du da?"_

_Yamato entwich ein nicht ganz herrenhaftes Glucksen, als er feuchte Lippen an seinem rechten Knie spürte. Lippen, die so weich und verführerisch ihren Weg sein Schienenbein hinab suchten und einen Pfad von Küssen hinterließen, der erst auf seinem Knöchel sein Ende finden sollte._

_In seinem dämmrigen Zustand war es ihm entgangen, wie sich der andere Mann von seiner Seite entfernt hatte und auf der Matratze hinab gerutscht war._

_„Ich vernasche dich. Jeden Zentimeter.", kam die gemurmelte Antwort, die Yamato deutlich signalisierte, wie wenig sich ihr Erzeuger für eine ausführliche Konversation interessierte._

_Yamato sollte es nicht stören. Viel lieber ließ er sich stumm zurück in die weichen Kissen am Kopfende des Bettes sinken und schloss die Augen. Nur ab und an entwich ihm ein Kichern oder Schnurren. Immer dann berührten vorwitzige Lippen oder schlanke, kräftige Finger seine etwas sensibleren Stellen, kitzelten ihn oder brachten ihn – wie sollte er es anders sagen – halb um den Verstand. Und das, obwohl der Mann, der gerade mit ihm das Bett teilte, sich nicht unbedingt mit irgendetwas oberhalb seiner Beine beschäftigte._

_„Hast du einen Beinfetisch?" Wieder gluckste er, konnte sich sein fröhliches Lachen nicht mehr länger verkneifen, als die Hände tiefer glitten und seine Füße zu kitzeln begannen._

_„Wird da jemand frech?"_

_Nein, frech wurde er nicht. Niemals würde er frech werden. Naja, vielleicht nur, um von der samtigen Stimme zurechtgewiesen zu werden._

_„Gnade!", nur zwischen seinem eigenen Gelächter gelang es dem blonden Mann dieses Wort zwischen den Lippen hervor zupressen, seinen Peiniger um Einhalt zu bitten. „Gnade, bitte hör auf!"_

_Wieso musste er auch so verdammt kitzlig sein? Schon immer hatte er so empfindlich an diversen Stellen seines Körpers reagiert. Und mit empfindlich dachte er dieses Mal keineswegs an erogene Zonen. _

_Himmel, welcher Mensch, außer ihm, begann schon wild zu gackern, versuchte man ihn gerade mit heißen Küssen zu erregen? Mit Sicherheit nur ein gewisser Yamato Ishida, der schon den ein oder anderen seiner Bettpartner mit seiner klitzekleinen Kitzelschwäche beinahe den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. Man musste nur seine Brust, Rippen, Hüftknochen, Knie berühren und schon war es aus – und wusste der Teufel, welche Stellen ihm bei Berührung noch einen Strich durch die erotische Stimmung machen würden._

_Sein Kieksen und Gieren sollte noch einige, Yamato endlos erscheinende, Minuten das leicht verdunkelte Schlafzimmer erfüllen, das Prasseln der Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben untermalen, ehe sie unerwartet und plötzlich einem perplexen Stöhnen wichen._

_Der blonde Journalist hatte sich gar nicht so schnell von der Kitzelattacke an seinen Beinen wieder fangen können, da war die dünne Bettdecke plötzlich vollends von seinem Körper gewichen und die rastlosen Lippen schlossen sich um seinen noch weichen Penis. _

_Eine warme Zunge berührte die empfindliche Haut, hinterließ feuchte Spuren auf ihr, während sie das warme Fleisch umkreiste._

_Es war nicht mehr an Yamato, einen Einwand gegen diesen heimtückischen Überfall zu erheben. Er konnte lediglich seine Hände in dem weichen Haar vergraben, das hin und wieder seine Lenden und sein Becken streifte; darin herumwühlen. Sein Partner ließ nichts anbrennen, ging nicht zimperlich mit dem blonden Mann um oder gar mit seiner heranreifenden Erektion._

_Wenn er eine Erfahrung mit diesem Menschen gemacht hatte, dann war es die der unstillbaren Gier nach mehr und immer mehr._

_Vielleicht würden sich viele daran stören, wie ein lebensgroßes Sexspielzeug behandelt zu werden – Yamato aber genoss es in vollen Zügen._

_Unweigerlich musste er an Mimis Worte denken, es würde ihn immer wieder zu Tarzan aus dem Jungle verschlagen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch nicht so unrecht gehabt und er sehnte sich wirklich nach dem breitschultrigen, in ein zerrissenes Hemd und Lederhose gekleideten Romeo, der ihn ebenso hielt, wie es die feurigen Latinos auf den Covern der pornografischen Groschenromane vom Buchhändler im Bahnhof mit ihren Prinzessinnen immer taten._

_Aber wer konnte es ihm verdenken?_

_Während draußen eine latente Weltuntergangsstimmung herrschte, konnte man drinnen doch nichts Besseres tun, als den Kräften des Heizkörpers etwas mit eigenen Mitteln nachzuhelfen, oder?_

_Also genoss er die großen Hände an seiner Hüfte, die ihn davon abhielten, sich den heißen Lippen weiter entgegen zu recken. Die neckende Zunge und auch die Ungeduld, mit der ihn sein Partner zu verschlingen versuchte._

_Im ersten Moment seiner eigenen Unachtsamkeit war Yamato alles etwas zu rasch von Statten gegangen, aber inzwischen hatte er sich mit dem ungestümen Gemüt des anderen Mannes durchaus abgefunden und bereits damit umzugehen gelernt. Die beste Taktik war es, sich einfach zurückzulehnen, Widerwehr vorzutäuschen und sich letzten Endes voll und ganz hinzugeben._

_Als der Faulpelz, der Yamato schon immer im Bett gewesen war, empfand er diese Verteilung der Aufgaben geradezu als superb!_

_Sicher war ein Yamato Ishida ein leidenschaftlicher und feuriger Liebhaber, aber eben auch einer, der diese Obsession ganz gerne mal auf dem Rücken liegend auslebte. Was hatte ‚Feuer' schon mit diesem ewigen Raubtiergehabe und Machtkampf zu tun?_

_Da erfüllte Yamato doch lieber seine Pflicht, lauthals seine Erregung zu vertonen und seinen Geber anzubeten. Denn das wollten sie doch hören, oder? Zuspruch, Ansporn und verruchte Worte einer inszenierten Verzweiflung der unkontrollierbaren Ekstase._

_Obwohl inszeniert?_

_Eigentlich war es wohl Verleumdung zu behaupten, ihm würden diese Berührungen nicht jeglichen eigenen Willen stehlen. Wer musste noch denken, übernahm die untere Körperregion doch letzten Endes sowieso die Steuerung aller Organe und Sinne?_

_Oh, wie die Frauen doch Recht hatten: Männer dachten verdammt noch einmal immer nur mit ihrem besten Stück und war dieses erst einmal aktiviert worden, lief ihr Kopf nur noch auf Sparbetrieb. _

_Es lag nur noch an ihnen, wenigstens den richtigen Namen im Eifer des Gefechts, mit ihrem heruntergefahrenen Sprachzentrum, zu brüllen._

_Aber das sollte doch noch zu schaffen sein._

_„Taichi! Ah, warte!"_

_Nur das Taichi gar nicht daran dachte zu warten, sondern bereits wieder sein ganz eigenes Tempo verfolgte. So verschwanden in dem Moment seine Lippen von Yamatos stolzer Erregung, als er vom Nachtisch die noch geöffnete Tube Gleitcrème ergriff und sich einen Kleks der durchsichtigen, dickflüssigen Masse auf seine Finger drückte._

_Yamato musste seine Machenschaften gar nicht so genau verfolgen, um zu wissen, was ihn nun erwartete. Etwas, dem er nicht allzu schnell zum Opfer zu fallen gedachte._

_„Nein, nein. Nein! Warte, warte, warte!", wandte er schnell ein, versuchte so weit wie möglich von Taichi wegzurutschen. Es war noch keine halbe Stunde her, dass er sich von Taichi auf dem Fußboden, neben dem Bett, hatte ‚begatten' lassen – einen anderen Namen konnte Yamato dem Kind leider beim besten Willen nicht geben – und er und sein Gesäß fühlten sich gewiss noch nicht bereit für eine neue Runde; ein Rückspiel; einen Rückschlag._

_Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als wieder zu lachen, als er spürte, wie sich Taichis ‚unbefleckte' Hand um sein Fußgelenk schloss und der andere Mann ihn an diesem zu sich zog._

_Natürlich nur, um sich direkt auf ihn stürzen zu können._

_Sie lachten beide, während Yamato nach dem Größeren trat und halbherzig versuchte, ihn von sich zu bekommen, wobei er sich eigentlich schon mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte. Insgeheim konnte er sich ja auch eigentlich Schlimmeres vorstellen, als wegen dieser Wiedergeburt einer griechischen Gottheit wund nach Hause laufen zu müssen._

_Dabei verbat er sich allerdings jegliche weitere Gedanken an besagtes Zuhause und widmete sich vollends dem Arm, der sich um seinen Bauch schlang, im gleichen Moment, in dem er sich schnell auf besagtes Körperteil drehen wollte._

_Es war wohl nicht unbedingt Yamatos durchdachtester Plan gewesen, seine Position derartig zu verändern, lag seine Rückseite nun vollkommen ungeschützt auf dem Präsentierteller vor Taichis gierigen Blicken und seinen ungestümen Fingern._

_Seinen glitschigen Fingern, die…_

_„Bastard!", war das Zischen, welches der Blonde zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor presste, als sich wiederum zwei der besagten Finger auf einmal, so gar nicht zimperlich, ihren Weg in sein Innerstes suchten._

_Er wollte eigentlich weiter fluchen, Taichi ungehobelte Beleidigungen an den Kopf schmettern, aber zum einen wusste der Herr Yagami durchaus, was er mit seinen Gliedmaßen anzustellen hatte, um seine Opfer ruhig zu stellen und andererseits ließ sein warmer Atem in Yamatos Nacken, seine Lippen an seinem Ohr, ihn erschauern. „Da stehst du doch drauf, Yamato.", raunte Taichi ihm zu._

_Ja verdammt, er wollte es._

_Automatisch reckte sich Yamato den Fingern seines Liebhabers entgegen, zuckte nur ab und an zusammen, wenn sein Körper ihm noch einmal vergebens versuchte zu signalisieren, dass ihm eigentlich ihr erstes wildes Aufeinandertreffen für die nächsten Stunden ausgereicht hatte. Verständlich eigentlich, bedachte man Taichis ruppige Art._

_Aber jeder erregte Mann wusste, wie er derartige Hindernisse ausblenden konnte und so verschwanden behände auch die letzten überflüssigen Reste seiner Vernunft._

_Jetzt stellt sich einem mal die Frage, ob der Fremdgänger zwischendurch auch mal an seinen Lieben oder seine Liebe daheim denkt. Vielleicht während des Akts mit dem Dritten? Oder vorher; oder gar anschließend, erdrückt von seinem schlechten Gewissen?_

_Und anders: Sollte dieser Triebtäter nun überhaupt an den hintergangenen Partner denken oder besser nicht? Welche dieser beiden Möglichkeiten verhöhnt den Unwissenden, Verletzten mehr? Welche lässt ihm etwas Mitgefühl und Wehmut zu Teil werden und welche demütigt ihn nur noch mehr?_

_Stellte sich der Übeltäter nun seinen eigentlichen Partner beim Sex mit dem Fremden vor und sah eigentlich ihn und nicht den Menschen, der ihm gerade nahe war, wieso ging er dann überhaupt fremd._

_Sind nun aber die Gedanken an den Betrogenen ganz fern und dessen Person nicht weiter von Belangen, wieso trennte sich der Betrüger nicht einfach von ihm, er kümmerte sich ja offensichtlich keineswegs um seine Gefühle._

_Jenseits von gut und böse existiert so etwas wie die ‚richtige Ausübung des Fremdgehens' sicherlich überhaupt nicht, aber wie immer versuchen wir uns zu rechtfertigen. _

_Wir rechtfertigen uns vor unserem Partner, vor der Allgemeinheit und vor allem vor uns selbst._

_„Bist du eigentlich immer so?"_

_Mit einem Schnurren schmiegte sich Yamato an Taichis warmen Körper, der sich neben dem seinen erstreckte und eine angenehme Ruhe ausstrahlte. Sie lullte ihn fast schon etwas ein und nur der Frage des Braunhaarigen hatte er es zu verdanken, nicht direkt wegzunicken._

_„Wie bin ich immer?", fragte er leise zurück, schlang dabei sein Bein über die des anderen Mannes, um ihm noch etwas näher sein zu können._

_Wie lange sie dieses Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, wusste Yamato nicht. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und zudem noch das Gefühl in seinem Nacken, seinen Armen und Beinen. Lediglich ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Unterleib und seine Erschöpfung erinnerten ihn noch an das gerade Geschehene._

_Taichi lachte leise, rau und vielleicht selber etwas erschöpft, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab, diese Erschöpfung vor Yamato zu verstecken. So wie es schien, wollte sein Adonis nicht zugeben, selber nicht mehr 18 und Extremleistungssportler zu sein._

_„Naja so laut. Ich glaube die Leute unter mit, haben mit dem Besen gegen die Decke geklopft! Wie soll ich ihnen das nur erklären, wenn ich ihnen das nächste Mal auf der Treppe begegne, hm?"_

_Seine eigenen Lippen verziehend, entzog sich der Blonde denen Taichis, die seine suchten, einige Küsse auf ihrem Weg auf seiner Wange platzierten._

_Als sein Mund dann trotz allem von dem seines Gastgebers heimgesucht wurde, schob ihm Yamato letzten Endes seine Hand ins Gesicht und es somit weit von sich weg._

_„Tz. Ist das mein Problem? Ich wollte ja gar kein weiteres Mal und außerdem kann ich nichts dafür, wenn ich eben ein sehr lautes Organ habe." - „Und manchmal auch ein sehr Hartes, wenn ich das so einwenden darf."_

_Hatte Yamatos Hand kurzzeitig das braungebrannte Gesicht verlassen, so fand sie sich nun wieder an Ort und Stelle und Yamato brachte sich eilends von den gefährlichen Ungetümen – auch Taichis Hände genannt – in Sicherheit._

_Taichi wollte ihn aufhalten, schlang seine Arme um Yamato, als dieser sich, wütend knurrend, aufsetzte und Anstalten machte, die zerwühlten Laken hinter sich lassen._

_„Jetzt schmoll nicht. Es war nicht so gemeint. Du hast Recht: Du kannst nichts dafür, dass du ein lautes Organ hast und ich so gut im Bett bin."_

_Nun war es ein Schnauben, was Yamato von sich gab, doch wenigstens ließ er sich zurück in die Umarmung des größeren Mannes sinken und schenkte ihm einen tadelnden Blick._

_„Sei nicht so eingebildet."_

_„Ich darf so eingebildet sein, wie ich will, wenn ein so wunderschöner Mann mir beschwört, niemals zuvor einen Anderen so tief in sich gespürt zu haben. Nicht wahr?"_

_Mit gerunzelter Stirn, drehte sich der Blonde sich so, dass er direkt in die dunklen, braunen Augen blicken konnte, in denen nun ein mysteriöses Glitzern zu erkennen war. Taichis keckes Grinsen beruhigte Yamato auch nicht unbedingt und er hörte sich selber in äußerst skeptischen Ton fragen „Wer soll das denn bitte gewesen sein?", obwohl er die Antwort bereits erahnen konnte._

_„Na du. Wie war das vorhin noch gleich? ‚Oh Taichi, keiner'"- Noch ehe Taichi seine miserabel arrangierte Nachahmung von Yamatos Stöhnen vollenden konnte, fiel ihm dieser ins Wort und verpasste ihm einen leichten Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf._

_„Dir geht's ja echt zu gut, mein Freund. Pass auf, was du sagst!" Und wieder giggelte Taichi nur tief und leise vor sich hin._

_Dieser Mann würde ihn sicherlich noch zur Weißglut treiben oder aber auch zu den besten Orgasmen, die er in seinem Leben jemals erlebt hatte. Ja, Herr Gott noch eins, dann war er eben eine Granate im Bett, aber soweit, dass er es ihm in einer normalen, nicht Sex involvierenden, Situation unter die Nase reiben würde… Nein, soweit war Yamato gewiss noch nicht. Oder würde es auch niemals sein._

_Anscheinend war Taichis Ego ja eh schon groß genug, wobei ihm das der Blonde ebenfalls nicht verdenken konnte. Er sah aus wie ein junger Gott, war lustig und auf eine herrlich erfrischende und männlich versaute Art verspielt und bestimmt nicht der Dümmste._

_Gut, laut Sprichwort waren die geistig Minderbemittelten der Gesellschaft die bessere Partie im Bett, aber so viel gab Yamato nicht auf Sprichwörter und andere Weisheiten. Er hatte schon oft genug mit intelligenten Männern sehr guten und leidenschaftlichen Sex gehabt und mit einem besonderen Idioten war er sogar mal während dessen eingenickt._

_Aber so viel einmal zur Theorie. _

_Yamato wurde bei den Gedanken, die ihm gerade in den Kopf sprangen, etwas ruhiger und beobachtete Taichi nur noch neugierig._

_Erst jetzt geriet er ins Grübeln darüber, womit sich sein Gegenüber eigentlich sein täglich Brot verdiente, was er noch tat, außer Männer in Bars aufzureißen und sie nach nur einer Woche wieder in ihr Bett zu locken?_

_Ebenso war es nämlich gekommen. Keine Woche nachdem Yamato wie ein geschlagener Hund zurück in Jõs Bett gekrochen; zu seinen Rosen und dem Glastisch zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn eines Abends plötzlich eine unbekannte Nummer auf dem Handy angerufen. Yamato war in diesem Moment beinahe von seinem Bürosessel gekippt, als er die tiefe Stimme seines vermeidlichen One-Night-Stands am anderen Ende vernommen hatte. Nie zuvor war die Bürotür schneller verschlossen gewesen und das, obwohl Jõ noch bei seiner Nachtschicht gewesen war._

_Ob er es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, aber seit diesem Anruf waren schon wieder zwei Wochen vergangen. Zwei Wochen, in denen sie sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen getroffen und miteinander geschlafen hatten._

_Die ersten zwei Male war es in einem Hotel geschehen und anschließend hatte Yamato dann direkt ein Taxi zur Wohnung Taichis genommen. _

_Und trotz dieser vielen Stunden, die sie beieinander lagen und verschnauften, war dem sonst so neugierigen Journalisten noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, einige Informationen über sein Leben aus dem braunhaarigen Mann herauszuquetschen._

_Nach so vielen Treffen sollte er doch eigentlich mehr sein, als eine ominöse Traumgestalt, oder nicht?_

_Oder machte eben das den Reiz aus? Dass sie nichts voneinander wussten und nur diese Intimitäten miteinander teilten? Danach wie Fremde auseinander gingen, in dem Wissen, sich bald wieder zu begegnen und zu begehren?_

_„Was arbeitest du eigentlich?" Nein, die Frage hatte es sich eben schon zu bequem auf seiner Zunge gemacht, so dass Yamato sie ein für alle Mal loswerden musste._

_Anscheinend riss er den Anderen mit dieser sehr aus dem Kontext fallenden Frage etwas aus der Bahn, denn Taichi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, während er sich auf seinen Arm stützte. Wahrscheinlich um Yamato seinerseits genauer betrachten zu können. Aber weiter stieß ihn die Neugierde Yamatos nicht vor den Kopf, denn er lächelte rasch wieder eines seiner bezaubernden Lächeln, strich seiner Bettgesellschaft sanft über die Wange._

_„Was denkst du denn?"_

_Yamato verdrehte die Augen, schüttelte seinen Kopf. Damit hätte er wohl rechnen sollen, aber so leicht würde er sich nicht wieder auf eine von Taichis Kabbeleien einlassen._

_„Nein mal im Ernst! Was machst du so? Mit welcher Tätigkeit verdienst du diese schicke Junggesellenbude und diese feinen Anzüge, die du so gerne trägst?", fragte er also erneut, sich auch nicht durch einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Lippen von seinem Ziel abbringen lassend._

_„Na gut, du bist so langweilig!" _

_„Und du bist ein verspieltes Kind. Also?" So leicht würde er ihn nicht rumkriegen._

_„Ich bin Physiotherapeut.", antwortete Taichi schließlich mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zwar wusste Yamato nicht wieso, aber aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte Taichi meistens, wenn er ihn ansah. „Um genau zu sein, Sportphysiotherapeut."_

_Seine gerümpfte Nase und skeptischen Blick bemerkte Yamato selber erst, als Taichi sich lachend zurück auf die Matratze plumpsen ließ und zwischen dem Glucksen ein „Was? Enttäuscht?" hervor brachte._

_Nun ja, war er denn enttäuscht? Auf jeden Fall nicht sonderlich fasziniert von diesem Allerweltsberuf, der so gar nicht zu seiner Fantasiegestalt passen zu wollen schien. _

_Physiotherapeut? Dieser Mann, der da gerade neben ihm lag und so perfekt war, dass es einen fast schon anwiderte? Eben genau der sollte wirklich ‚nur' Sporttherapeut sein?_

_„Ich", er stockte, überlegte sich seine Worte erst einmal. Immerhin wollte er Taichi ja auch nicht auf die Füße treten. Abgesehen davon, konnte sich Yamato selber ja auch nicht mit dem aufregendsten Job rühmen. Wenigstens hatte Taichi sogar studiert. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, der nie mit Intelligenz hatte überzeugen können! „hab vielleicht nur etwas Aufregenderes erwartet. Etwas Ausgefallenes würde besser zu dir passen."_

_„Zu mir passen? Du kennst mich doch kaum. Woher willst du also wissen, was zu mir passt?"_

_Taichi zwinkerte ihm zu, wirkte sehr zu Yamatos Beruhigung kein bisschen verletzt oder verstimmt._

_Er nahm ihm seine Reaktion also nicht übel und Yamato musste ihm zudem noch Recht geben. Er kannte ihn kaum, eigentlich nicht viel mehr als seinen Körper und wie er im Bett war, er hatte nur diese gewisse Vorstellung in seinem Kopf gehabt._

_„Hm, ja stimmt. Und", es wurde ratlos mit den Schultern gezuckt. „hast du dann eine eigene Praxis oder etwas in der Art?"_

_„Nein, keine ‚Praxis oder etwas in der Art'. Ich bin sozusagen der Personal Trainer für einige Berufssportler. Also selbstständig und bei mehreren Sportlern gleichzeitig angestellt." Anscheinend erkannte Taichi rasch das Fragezeichen, was in Yamatos Gesicht prangte, hängte er zumindest schnell noch eine genauere Erklärung an die vorherige hinten an. _

_„Ich betreue momentan einige Fußballer der japanischen Nationalmannschaft."_

_„Oh." Ok, das war nun wirklich spektakulärer und dieses Mal gefiel Yamato auch das Bild, das sich vor seinem inneren Auge ergab. Vielleicht hätte er den athletischen Mann neben sich eher selber als Sportler eingeschätzt, aber immerhin umgab er sich ja mit eben diesen. Und dann auch noch nicht mit irgendwelchen, sondern mit welchen aus der Nationalmannschaft._

_„Also es haben auch schon einmal Menschen – vor allem Männer – begeisterter auf meinen Beruf reagiert, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Mich nach den Spielern gefragt oder so… Ich entnehme dem, dass du weniger der Sportfanatiker bist?"_

_Nun, das war wiederum kein Geheimnis und wurde von Yamato direkt mit einem eifrigen Nicken bestätigt. Mit Sport hatte er schließlich nie etwas anfangen können. Vielleicht mit denen, die ihn tätigten und aus diesem Grund wohlgeformte Körper mit schönen Muskeln ihr Eigen nennen konnten. Aber sich selber sportlich betätigen oder gar Fußball und Co. Im Fernsehen verfolgen? Niemals!_

_„Nun, dann bist du dran, Herr Anti-Sportler!"_

_„Was?" Da hatte er ihn mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Nichts Unbekanntes für sie beide mehr, weswegen Taichi seine Frage wohl auch einfach nur mit einem äußerst dämlichen Grinsen kommentierte, sich dabei auf ihn rollte und unter sich begrub, ehe Yamato sich hätte wehren können._

_„Was du arbeitest, Blondie! Bist du Model? Oder betet man dich einfach ohne Kleidung am Körper an?"_

_Die blauen Augen verdrehten sich und ihr Besitzer gab erst ein knappes Husten, aufgrund des schweren Körpers auf seiner Brust, von sich und schließlich ein genervtes „Den Honig kannst du wem anders um den Mund schmieren!"_

_„Und was tust du dann so?" – „Ich bin Journalist. Ich schreibe eine Kolumne für die Yokan Fuji und arbeite nebenbei daran, zum Autor aufzusteigen und ein Buch zu schreiben. Wieso grinst du so doof?"_

_„Es passt zu dir." Taichi drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich von ihm runter rollte und seinen Traumkörper vom Bett hinab bewegte. „Ich mache uns einen Espresso. In diesem Unwetter willst du doch sicherlich noch nicht nach Hause oder?"_

_Aber Taichi war auch ohne seine Antwort, mit seiner Hose bewaffnet, aus dem Schlafzimmer und im Flur verschwunden, wobei er einen ratlos dreinschauenden Yamato zurückließ._

_Was sollte das heißen, es passte zu ihm? Hatte Taichi denn nicht selber vorher klargestellt, dass sie sich kaum kannten und somit gar nicht wissen konnten, was zu dem jeweils Anderen passte?_

_Eine Weile blickte der Blonde zur Tür hin, lauschte den Geräuschen, die der Besitzer der Wohnung in seiner Küche verursachte._

_Auf eine gewisse Art fühlte sich Yamato seltsam. Zum einen war er ganz ruhig und entspannt, wie er in diesem unbekannten Bett, eines schier völlig Fremden, in dessen Wohnung lag – nackt und nachdem er mit besagtem Fremdling geschlafen hatte! _

_Zum anderen stellte er sein Handeln auch in Frage._

_Sah er mal ganz von der Tatsache ab, dass er sich in einer Beziehung befand und Jõ immer wieder betrog, so hatte er vorher noch nie eine Affäre gehabt und wusste auch nicht, wie er mit einer solchen umgehen sollte._

_Vorher war er den Typen nie wieder begegnet. Keine Nummern waren provisorisch ausgetauscht worden. Manchmal nicht einmal Namen!_

_Und mit Taichi verbrachte er nun schon so einige Stunden, auch Zärtlichkeiten, die in dieser Form zwischen zwei Unbekannten gar nicht möglich oder wenn dann sehr unangenehm sein sollten._

_Sie hatten sich sogar gerade einander erläutert, war sie arbeiteten und Taichi wollte mit ihm noch einen Espresso trinken?_

_Nein, das ging einfach zu weit._

_Langsam und schleppend hievte Yamato seinen trägen, müden Körper ebenfalls von der weichen Matratze hoch, fluchte stumm, immer dann, wenn er sich bücken musste, um seine einzelnen Kleidungsstücke vom Boden zusammen zu suchen._

_Mit ihnen verschwand er in dem geräumigen Badezimmer, das an das Schlafzimmer angrenzte und in dem sich Yamato eigentlich schon viel zu selbstsicher gen Dusche bewegte, sich der vielen Shampoos bediente._

_Obwohl sie sich fremd waren, schien alles schon so vertraut. Viel zu vertraut und es fühlte sich für Yamatos Geschmack zu richtig und gut an._

_So sollte er sich nur in seiner eigenen Wohnung fühlen. In Jõs Nähe und in Jõs Armen. Auf ihrer Couch und in ihrem Bett und in ihrer Dusche und…_

_Wütend auf sich selbst und den Rest der Welt, hieb der blonde Mann einmal kraftvoll – eben mit so viel Kraft, wie er nach ihrem kleinen Sexmarathon noch aufbringen konnte – gegen die Duschwand, ließ dabei seinen nassen Schopf hängen._

_War er wirklich so verdammt dämlich und merkte nicht, was er hier tat? Was er Jõ antat?_

_Bloßer Sex hin oder her, hier wurde er wirklich intim mit einem anderen Mann. Er beobachtete ihn gerne, schmiegte sich in seine Arme und genoss seine Nähe! Ebenso, dass seine Vorstellung eines kurzen Seitensprungs arg ins Wanken geriet._

_„Yamato?" Das Rufen ignorierend, trat Yamato nach einigen Minuten wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete sich fahrig mit dem Handtuch ab, das bei den letzten Treffen ebenfalls schon für ihn bereit gelegen hatte. Wie zuvorkommend sein Seitensprung doch war._

_Sofort biss er seine Zähne noch etwas fester zusammen._

_Er musste definitiv aus dieser Wohnung raus und zwar schnell!_

_„Wohin gehst du?" _

_Yamato konnte Taichi seinen verwirrten Blick nicht verdenken, als der Andere zu ihm in den Flur trat und dabei zusah, wie er sich seine Jacke anzog und in seine Schuhe schlüpfte._

_„Ich hab eine Deadline. ‚Tschuldige."_

_Das Taichi ihn nicht mehr anrufen sollte, bekam er nicht über die Lippen, auch wenn er ihre Affäre dringend hinter sich lassen wollte. Oder zumindest musste er sie los lassen wollen. Er konnte nicht weiterhin hinter Jõs Rücken sich so verhalten wie ein unbedachter Teenager. Himmel, er war keine 16 mehr und sollte besser über die Folgen seines Verhaltens nachdenken. Die Schmerzen bedenken, die er seinem Lebensgefährten zufügte. Jõ hatte das nicht verdient._

_„Meldest du dich? Hey, Yamato", mehr verstand der Angesprochene nicht mehr, schlug er gerade in diesem Moment die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu und rannte die Stufen des dunklen Treppenhauses hinab._

_„Himmel, du bist ja vollkommen durchnässt! Wieso hast du denn kein Taxi genommen?"_

_Ach ja, Jõ dachte ja, er wäre bei seinem Bruder gewesen und wunderte sich somit auch nicht, wo er überhaupt herkam._

_An ein Taxi hatte Yamato nicht gedacht. Taichi wohnte nicht weit weg von ihm und irgendwie war es ihm auch nur recht gewesen, sich etwas verausgaben zu müssen und dabei komplett durchnässt zu werden. Genau diese Abkühlung hatte er einfach gebraucht, um seinem Partner überhaupt in die Augen blicken zu können._

_„Wieso bist du schon zu Hause?", fragte er schließlich verwirrt. Musste der Ältere um diese Zeit nicht eigentlich noch arbeiten?_

_„Ich habe meine Schicht getauscht, um hier etwas an einigen Patientenakten weiterarbeiten zu können. Außerdem dachte ich mir, wir könnten zusammen zu Abend essen? Oder wolltest du wieder weg? Bei diesem Unwetter…"_

_Yamato ließ es still über sich ergehen, dass Jõ ihn direkt ins Bad zog und ihm vor Ort sein Hemd und die Hause auszog. Beide Kleidungsstücke waren nicht weniger durchgeweicht, als seine dünne Jacke, die bereits über dem Rand der Badewanne lag._

_„Freut mich."_

_Seine eigene Stimme erschien ihm fremd und die Worte falsch und lächerlich. Aber Jõ ließen sie warm lächeln. _

_„Na dann muss ich mir ja extra viel Mühe mit dem Abendessen geben, hm?" – „Ich koche."_

_Lange war er seinem alten Steckpferd nicht mehr nachgegangen und es erschien Yamato nur richtig, wenigstens irgendetwas für den Anderen tun zu können._

_„Ich geh nur eben duschen und dann gucke ich, was wir noch da haben. Beende du so lange deine Arbeit, in Ordnung?"_

_Alleine das kleine glückliche Strahlen in den warmen, dunklen Augen seines Partners ließ auch den Blonden leicht lächeln. Etwas, was ihm Jõ direkt mit einem zärtlichen Kuss dankte._

_„Ich liebe dich."_

_Erst als der schwarzhaarige Mann das Badezimmer hinter sich ließ, erwiderte Yamato seine Worte mit einem fast lautlosen „Ich dich auch.", wobei er sich auch die nächsten Minuten nicht weiter vom Fleck rühren sollte._

_Zwar vertraute er sich und seiner eigenen Aussage nicht, aber dennoch musste er feststellen, wie richtig es sich anfühlte, einfach bei diesem Mann zu sein. In ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung und dabei diesen Schwur ablegend. Den Schwur seiner Liebe für ihn. Seiner aufrichtigen Liebe, die nun schon seit geraumer Zeit währte und nicht so schnell wieder verblassen sollte._

_Jõ war es überhaupt erst gewesen, der ihm die Bedeutung von ‚Liebe' und ‚Beziehung' beigebracht hatte und nun wollte ihm Yamato seine Anstrengungen von damals zurückgeben. Sie gehörten zusammen und Punkt._

_Wieso war dann aber sein Herz so schwer, fühlte sich das Alles doch eigentlich so richtig an? _

_„Du lächelst ja." _

_„Hm?", verwirrt sah Yamato auf und direkt in das vertraute Gesicht seines Lebensgefährten. Es wirkte leicht müde und abgespannt, wie immer, arbeitete der Ältere seine andauernden Überstunden. Yamato war es ein Rätsel wie er trotz allem so guter Laune und Fröhlichkeit sein und seinen Job dabei derart lieben konnte. Jõ lebte für seine Anstellung als Arzt. Er lebte sie 24 Stunden am Tag und sieben Tage die Woche. Eben einfach immer und genauso liebte er auch Yamato._

_Er musste es gar nicht sagen, las ihm Yamato seine Gefühle einfach aus den Augen ab. Aus seinen unergründliche, dunklen Augen._

_Jedes Mal, wenn er Yamato so betrachtete, wie er es in diesem Moment tat, spürte dieser Jõs Liebe zu ihm. Seine niemals endende Liebe._

_Vielleicht dachte sein Partner, er würde niemals im Leben etwas Besseres finden. Und vielleicht konnte er es nicht fassen, dass jemand wie Yamato an seiner Seite blieb._

_Gedanken, die er dem jungen Journalisten schon das ein oder andere Mal mitgeteilt hatte, die Besagter jedoch noch immer nicht verstand._

_Jõ sah immer nur die anderen Menschen um sich herum und nie sich selbst. Er sah nicht seine schönen Augen, aus denen Yamato gerne die vielen wirren, schwarzen Strähnen strich; auch nicht seine markanten Wangenknochen; die sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen. Sein Freund war eben einer dieser Menschen, die wohl aufgrund einer medizinisch nicht anerkannten Sehbehinderung ein verzerrtes Bild der eigenen Erscheinung im Spiegel sagen. _

_Während seines Einzugs und dem damit einhergehenden Ausmistens von Jõs Sachen, war Yamato über Kinderfotos des Älteren gestolpert. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine eigene Unglaubwürdigkeit bezüglich dessen, was er auf den Bildern zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. _

_Damals war Jõ unscheinbar und übertrieben schlaksig gewesen, hinter einer großen Hornbrille versteckt und mit einem schüchtern Lächeln im verlegenen Gesicht. Und nun?_

_Vielleicht sah der Schwarzhaarige ja noch immer seine kindliche Erscheinung vor sich und nicht den gut aussehenden, charmanten Mann, der auf eine derart unbewusste Weise sexy lächeln konnte, wie Yamato es bei keinem Zweiten jemals gesehen hatte._

_Nur noch zu gut durchlebte Yamato in seinen Gedanken eine zurückliegende Nacht, in der er Jõ lange vor ihrem Zusammenleben in seinem Arbeitszimmer angetroffen hatte und regelrecht von seinem Anblick erschlagen worden war. Gerne dachte er an das zerzauste, rabenschwarze Haar, dem offenen, zerknitterten Hemd und der Krawatte, die lose um seinen schlanken Hals gebaumelt hatte. Seine müden Augen, nicht versteckt von seinen Brillengläsern, sondern nur von einigen wilden Strähnen…_

_Jõ hatte ihn damals in etwa so angesehen, wie er es in diesem Moment tat und abermals jagte es Yamato einen Schauer über den Rücken._

_Was suchte er in fremden Betten, wenn dieser äußerst erotische Leckerbisse zu Hause auf ihn wartete?_

_„Darf ich nicht lächeln?" Er zog seinem Geliebten die Brille von der Nase und legte sie bei Seite, auf den kleinen Nachtisch neben ihrem großen Doppelbett, ehe er seine Hände in seinem Haar vergrub und dieses durcheinander brachte._

_Zwar versuchte Jõ sich seiner Tat zu entziehen, doch Yamato wusste genau, dass er eigentlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte. Inzwischen wusste er ja um die Vorliebe seines Partners, ihn gerne etwas weniger geordnet und geschniegelt vor sich zu sehen._

_„Doch darfst du. Solltest du sogar öfter… Nur jetzt sehe ich es kaum noch."_

_Das Schmollen des Älteren ließ Yamato fröhlich Glucksen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücken._

_„Mein Blindfisch. Du weißt doch inzwischen gut genug, wie ich aussehe, oder?"_

_„Und wenn ich mich nun einmal nicht an dir satt sehen kann?"_

_Auch Jõ sprach in diesem tiefen und gedämpften Ton, der Yamato für einen Moment an den Mann denken ließ, bei dem er vor nicht allzu vielen Stunden noch im Bett gelegen hatte. Zwar wollte er sich diese Gedanken verbieten, aber ihre Ähnlichkeit ließ sich nicht verleumden._

_Aber ebenso wenig auch ihre Unterschiede._

_Wo Taichi ihn geneckt, gedreht und gewendet hatte, wie es ihm beliebte; da küsste Jõ ihn zärtlich. So süß und ruhig._

_Natürlich signalisierte er Yamato sein Verlangen auf eine andere Art und Weise, aber – ob es nun an der Gewohnheit lag oder nicht – man konnte seinem arbeitswütigen Lebensgefährten eben keine wilde Ader nachsagen._

_Noch nie waren sie wie Tiere übereinander hergefallen und zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung war gerade diese andere Intensität der Gefühle zwischen ihnen es gewesen, die fremd und neu für den blonden Betträuber gewesen waren. _

_Es war doch einfach nicht fair, dass es ihn nun wieder nach dieser animalen Seite der Erotik verzehrte._

_Um seine Gedanken schnell zu vertreiben, nahm Yamato rasch Jõs Lippen mit den Eigenen ein und zwang dem Anderen einen feurigen Kuss auf. Sein Körper wollte es vielleicht nicht, aber dafür seine Seele. Ja, seine Seele lechzte geradezu nach dieser bekannten und vertrauten Nähe. Er wollte Jõ spüren und diesen die Erinnerungen an andere Männer auslöschen lassen. Da sollte niemand anderes in seinem Kopf rumschwirren, als sein fester Partner. Sein Geliebter. Sein…_

_Eben einfach nur nicht Taichi!_

_„Yama?"_

_Er vernahm seinen Namen, nah an seinem Ohr; aber ‚Yama' reagierte nicht weiter auf seine Anrede. Sie beide wussten, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte und eben deswegen wollte er sie beide auch auf andere Gedanken bringen. Oder besser gesagt: Weit fern aller Gedanken._

_Ohne Worte; nur seine Taten sprechen lassend, rutschte Yamato noch etwas näher zu Jõ hin, schlang seine Arme um ihn und berührte seinen Unterkörper mit dem eigenen. Er zeigte ihm, was er nun wollte. Was er brauchte._

_Es lag vielleicht an dem Trieb, den Yamato seine Gedanken ablösen ließ, dass er bereits erigiert war, obwohl sie sich noch nicht einmal so wirklich losgelegt hatten. Sein Körper verlangte gerade einfach nur nach Jõ._

_Sie bedurften keiner Worte mehr. Inzwischen kannte der ältere Mann Yamato auch gut genug, um zu wissen, was dieser nun von ihm wollte und was nicht. Gewiss wollte er nicht mehr reden und schon gar nicht über die Dinge, die ihn zu beschäftigen schienen._

_Wieder schossen diverse Bilder von vergangenen Stunden in Yamatos Kopf, als der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Küsse wandern ließen. Als er ihn seines Hemdes beraubte, dachte er an Taichis Schmunzeln über seinen exzentrischen Modegeschmack und kaum schielte er zu dem heißen Mund hinab, der seine Brust und seinen Bauch berührte, sah er nicht mehr Jõs Schopf, sondern den braunen Wuschelkopf seiner Affäre._

_Affäre… Da war das böse Wort wieder._

_Yamato reagierte sofort, indem er Jõ von sich schob und sich seinerseits auf den Älteren setzte. _

_Grob, lieblos trennte er den bekannten Körper von Hemd und Hose, warf beides bei Seite._

_Vielleicht war sein Partner dieses wilde Verhalten von ihm gewohnt, verfuhr er des Öfteren mal so, musste er dringend seiner Erregung Abhilfe verschaffen. Sollte sich Jõ dennoch wundern, sagte er auf jeden Fall nichts._

_Er streichelte nur durch Yamatos geliebtes Haar, ordnete die goldenen Strähnen eher, als dass er sie durcheinander brachte. Immerhin wusste er ja, wie hoch und heilig seinem Freund seine Frisur war._

_Anders als Taichi. Dieser hatte es geliebt, ihn mit diversen kleinen Attacken auf seine Haare zur Weißglut zu treiben._

_Wieder diese Gedanken und wieder einige Kleidungsstücke, die ihre Körper verließen._

_Yamato strich fahrig über die entblößte Haut des anderen Mannes. Es fiel ihm sichtlich immer schwerer, sich auf diese Art des Vorspiels zu konzentrieren, in all dem Durcheinander, das seinen Kopf beherrschte._

_Irgendwo zwischen den Erinnerungen an Taichi, die nahezu blitzartig vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei zuckten, und dem Verlangen nach Jõ, danach mit diesen Gefühlen alles andere zu verdrängen, trieb er sich immer tiefer in das Stadium der Lust hinein, in dem ihm ein klarer Kopf verwehrt war. Würde er Jõ nur erst wieder spüren; ihn wirklich vor sich sehen und wahrnehmen können, dann verschwand auch die Sehnsucht nach Taichi wieder. Sie musste verschwinden._

_Sobald sie sich aller Kleidungsstücke entledigt hatten, langte Yamato unbeherrscht nach dem bereits harten Penis Jõs, bearbeitete ihn einige Sekunden ebenso brüsk, ehe er letzten Endes an dem größeren Körper hinab rutschte und seine Lippen um das heiße Fleisch schloss. _

_Genau wusste nicht, wie lange er den älteren Mann mit seinem Mund befriedigte, dabei fern abseits des Schlafzimmers schwebend. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich selbst bei der Sache zu halten, was ihm erst klar wurde, als sein Liebhaber ihn ruckartig von sich schob und dabei seinen Namen keuchte._

_„Yamato, warte!"_

_Etwas verwirrt und selber außer Atem, blickte er zu Jõ auf, in sein gerötetes und leicht verschwitztes Gesicht. Er wirkte so, als hätte er schon vorher versucht, ihn seiner Tat zu entreißen und anscheinend hatte ihn dieser kleine Überfall nicht minder aus der Fassung gebracht, wie Yamato selber. Zumindest konnte dieser in den dunklen Augen die Irritation Jõs erkennen._

_Yamato ließ sich nicht zu Jõ hoch ziehen, sondern griff nun seinerseits die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen, während er sich rücklings auf die Matratze sacken ließ. Wieder eroberte er den bekannten Mund, sobald sich dieser in seiner Reichweite befand, spreizte seine Beine ruhelos zu beiden Seiten des größeren Körpers._

_„Mach schon.", konnte er sein eigenes Raunen zwischen zwei feuchten Küssen vernehmen und aufgrund des deutlichen Zögerns Jõs, wollte dieser wohl etwas erwidern, ließ er ihre Unterleiber recht gewaltvoll aneinander stoßen, raubte seinem Partner somit jegliche Kraft, einen anständigen Satz zu formulieren. Stattdessen stöhnten sie im Einklang auf, seufzten laut, als Yamato ihre Erektionen immer wieder zusammenbrachte._

_Er konnte nicht mehr länger warten._

_„Jõ. Los." Mehr brachte er nicht raus. Sein Kopf schwirrte und je öfter er sich an Jõs Körper rieb, desto schwerer fiel es ihm auch, sich selbst zum Aufhören zu bewegen. _

_Anscheinend spürte auch Jõ, dass, würde er nicht bald zur Tat schreiten, Yamato sich selbst bis zum Höhepunkt treiben würde, denn plötzlich spürte dieser zwei Hände sich in einem kraftvollen Griff um seine Hüfte schließen und ihn in die Matratze drücken. Sie hielten ihn davon ab, sich weiter zu bewegen und ließen ihn missmutig zu Jõ hinauf blinzeln._

_Zwar sprach der dunkelhaarige Mann nicht, doch wusste Yamato einfach, dass er ihm gebieten wollte, ruhig zu bleiben und zu warten. Er kannte ihn zu gut und deswegen blieb er auch ruhig, als Jõ sich von ihm löste, um aus der Schublade des Nachtschränkchens auf Yamatos Seite des Bettes ihre dort deponierte Gleitcrème zu holen._

_Ein einziges Mal war es geschehen, dass sie ohne dieses nützliche Utensil miteinander geschlafen hatten und Yamato durchlief ein wohliger Schauer, dachte er an diese Mischung aus süßem Schmerz und Erregung zurück, nur Jõ graute es inzwischen vor seiner eigenen Tat. Und das, weil Yamato den restlichen Tag über leichte Schmerzen im Unterleib verspürt hatte. Nun sein Freund wollte ihn eben niemals verletzen – egal, in welcher Art und Weise._

_Immer noch leicht diesig, beobachtete Yamato seinen Partner dabei, wie er zu ihm zurückkehrte und sich wieder über ihm deponierte, ihn küsste und in diesem erneuten Moment der Vereinigung, überkam ihn ein neuer Schwall der Erregung, der ihn einfach nur überrannte und barsch nach dem Handgelenk von der Hand Jõs greifen ließ, von welchem dieser bereits seine Finger mit der kühlen Flüssigkeit beschmiert hatte. Jõ ließ ihn machen, die Hand zwischen seine Beine ziehen und direkt zwei Finger in ihn schieben._

_Auch ohne dem Älteren direkt in die Augen zu sehen, ahnte Yamato einfach, dass ihn Besagter fragend betrachtete und nach Antworten in seinem Gesicht suchte. Nach irgendetwas suchte er; Yamato spürte es._

_Natürlich verhielt er sich seltsam, war ruppig und unachtsam, aber er konnte nicht mehr anders. _

_In seinen Ohren rauschte es, vor ihm sah er wirre Bilder von sich und Jõ und zwischendurch auch, wie er sich unter Taichis schwerem Körper aufbäumte. In ihm schürte sich die Erinnerung an etwas, was er öfters während des Sex' mit dem braunhaarigen Mann verspürt hatte. Die plötzliche Furcht davor zu ersticken, eingesperrt zu sein und nie wieder entkommen zu können. All das hervor gerufen, weil er seinen Rausch nicht mehr hatte entkommen können. Dieser Furcht und Verzweiflung folgend war Yamato immer härter gekommen, als er es jemals zuvor erlebt hatte._

_Suchte er dieses Gefühl nun bei Jõ? Sehnte er sich derartig nach ihm?_

_Abrupt unterbrach Yamato sein Tun, Jõs Handgelenk so zu führen, dass dessen Finger ihn mehr oder minder gut vorbereiteten, schob die Hand des anderen Mann vollständig aus dem Weg und zog dafür Besagten wieder näher an sich. _

_Dachte Jõ in diesem Moment noch über die Taten seines Partners nach und zweifelte an der Rechtmäßigkeit seines eigenen Schweigens, so sagte er nichts. Stattdessen folgte er endlich Yamatos drängelnden Murmeln und Seufzen, seinen wilden Händen, die ihn an jeder Stelle seines Körpers gleichzeitig berühren zu wollen schienen._

_Yamato stöhnte bitter auf, als er Jõs Erektion in sich eindringen spürte, wandte sich unruhig unter dem Körper seines Freundes, bis dieser schließlich vollständig in ihm befand und langsam zu bewegen begann._

_Es war die Vertrautheit ihrer Bewegungen, welche sofort in Einklang geraten zu sein schienen, die den Jüngeren schließlich aus seinem aufgelösten Zustand hinaus rissen. Ebenso Jõs Seufzen an seinem Ohr, der Duft des herben Rasierwassers, vermischt mit seinem Schweiß, der für Yamato schon immer eine fast schon aphrodisierende Wirkung gehabt hatte. _

_War er keine fünf Sekunden vorher noch verstreut und durcheinander, nicht ganz bei sich gewesen, so klärte sich nun langsam seine Sicht. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren verschwand und als er sein Gesicht in Jõs Halsbeuge vergrub und gegen die glühende Haut seines Freundes stöhnte, fühlte er diesen erst richtig bei sich. Er fühlte Jõs Körper an seinem, die Hände in seinem Haar und letzten Endes auch seinen pulsierenden Penis in ihm, wie er ihn ruhig, aber fest, nach und nach die Luft aus den Lungen trieb._

_Das hier war Jõ über ihm. Sein Jõ. Er war zu Hause und in den Armen seines Partners; seines Geliebten. Es war richtig und er fühlte sich geborgen, sicher und geliebt. Es war richtig so. Es war richtig so. _

_Die Hände in dem rabenschwarzen Haar des anderen Mannes vergrabend, bog Yamato sein Kreuz auf der Matratze durch, versuchte so den Stößen Jõs härter entgegen zu kommen, wobei er nun schon fast verzweifelt begann, an dessen blassen Haut zu saugen, auf ihr herum zu beißen und sie zu küssen. Lange würde er dank seines gedanklichen Chaos von vor einigen Minuten nicht mehr durchhalten, so viel stand wohl fest._

_„Jõ. Jõ…" – „Ich liebe dich, Yama. Ich liebe dich."_

_Er spürte, wie Jõ schneller und härter in ihn stieß, hörte seine Worte etwas undeutlich in der Nähe seines Ohrs, wobei er aber nicht recht zu ordnen konnte, ob Jõs Kopf nun links oder rechts von ihm lag. Es kümmerte ihn auch nicht wirklich, war er viel eher mit den Lauten beschäftigt, die ihm selber von den Lippen rollten und auch seinen Muskeln, die zum Bersten angespannt zu sein schienen._

_Noch immer murmelte Jõ ihm süße Worte ins Ohr, schien dabei auch nicht so recht bei sich, sondern in diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl gefangen zu sein, dass sich im Körper des Menschen ausbreitet, kurz bevor er einen Orgasmus hat._

_Sie beide waren darin gefangen._

_„Ich liebe dich!", stöhnte Jõ in diesem Zustand, in dem man sich nicht mehr kontrollieren, nicht mehr denken konnte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagte; wurde vollkommen von seinen Emotionen gesteuert._

_Yamato beschwor seine Liebe nicht. Er klammerte sich intuitiv an den Mann über ihm, vergrub seine Fingerspitzen in seinem Rücken und erbebte bei jeder weiteren Bewegung._

_„Ich liebe dich, so sehr."_

_Ein Moment, in dem man nicht weiß, was man tut. Eine Sekunde, in der man die Kontrolle vollkommen aufgibt und-_

_„Tai… chi!"_

_Unter den Wellen seines Höhepunkts erzitternd, vernahm Yamato nur von weiter Ferne, wie er sich selbst an dem Ausruf verschluckte. Nur abgehakt drang er zu ihm durch, wurde dabei fast schon von Jõs Keuchen erstickt, als dieser sich in ihm ergoss._

_„ Es lag nur noch an ihnen, wenigstens den richtigen Namen im Eifer des Gefechts, mit ihrem heruntergefahrenen Sprachzentrum, zu brüllen."_

_Es war richtig und fühlte sich gut an. Es war richtig und fühlte sich gut an. Es war richtig und Jõ liebte ihn und-_

_Yamato wollte es nicht und er liebte Jõ nicht._

- tbc

Danke fürs Lesen. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^


	5. Der Junge und das L Wort

4. Kapitel - The boy and the l-word

_Jeder von uns hat Tag für Tag beide Hände voll damit zu tun seine Pläne umzusetzen und seine Ziele zu erreichen; sein Ding durchzuziehen. Am Rande dieses stressigen Weges, strikt entlang des berüchtigten roten Fadens, versucht man maximal noch nicht ganz und gar dem gefräßigen Maul des Wahnsinns zum Opfer zu fallen und dann – ZACK – sind vierundzwanzig Stunden, sieben Tage und letzten Endes auch zwölf Monate vergangen. Wie rasch die Jahre vorbei ziehen realisiert man erst trifft man zufällig auf sein, wieder ein wenig gealtertes, Spiegelbild. Diese Begegnung ereignet sich tatsächlich eher selten vor einem Spiegel, sondern zumeist in einem feinen Café oder Restaurant, manchmal auch direkt auf der Straße oder im Supermarkt um die Ecke. Ein schockierendes Spiegelbild muss nicht immer dem eigenen Antlitz entspringen, sondern überfällt einen meist in Form eines alten Freundes; einer Person, der man lange nicht mehr begegnet ist und deren Anblick einem plötzlich die Wahrheit wie Schuppen von den Augen rieseln lässt._

_Im Gesicht eines Anderen sehen wir all das, was wir bislang erlebt, den ganzen lieben langen Tag getan haben und vor allem auch was uns entgangen ist._

_Leben und leben lassen._

_Wenn man gänzlich in den eigenen Problemen und Lösungen verstrickt ist, bemerkt man selten noch was um einen herum geschieht. Wie soll man sich auch noch mit Anderen auseinandersetzen können, bringt man es innerhalb eines Tages kaum zu Stande die Toilette aufzusuchen oder gar gute vier Stunden zu schlafen._

_Und trifft man nun auf den alten Kameraden sieht man es klar und deutlich vor sich, hört von all den Geschehnissen, die in den vergangenen Jahren Leben verändert haben und die nach so viel mehr klingen, als das womit man selber die Zeit hinter sich gebracht hat._

Ohne finanzielle Probleme, Krankheit oder schockierenden Unglücken innerhalb der Familie, war Yamatos roter Faden im Leben die letzten Jahre von nervenzerrenden Diskussionen mit seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein und seinem Herzen gespannt worden.

Andere Menschen versanken im Sumpf ihrer Arbeit, in ihrer Beziehung und Derartigem und sahen wehmütig all dem zu was sie verpassten, aber zu dem sie nicht durchdringen konnten, da es einfach Wichtigeres zu tun gab. Yamato hingegen bastelte sich seine Probleme selber und kam sich später dafür vor wie eine Witzfigur, sah er denn mal in das Gesicht der vergangenen Jahre, die er so komplett missachtet hatte.

Wie konnte sich ein Mensch nur so an Kleinigkeiten aufhängen und sich obsessiv in sie hinein steigern, dass er letzten Endes wirklich keinen Blick mehr für die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens hat?

_‚Er liebte ihn, er liebte ihn nicht. Irgendwo standen Rosen, irgendwer anders wachte neben ihm im Bett auf. Liebte er ihn nun oder nicht? Sollte er etwas in seinem perfekten Leben ändern? Warum gerade dieser spießige Glastisch?'_

Sicherlich lachten Menschen mit wirklichen Problemen nur über ihn. Entweder das oder sie schüttelten den Kopf und ließen ihn mit seinen wirren Gedanken alleine. Mit den Gedanken, die ihn bitter lächeln ließen, während er doch eigentlich versonnen summend in der blau-weiß gestreiften Hollywoodschaukel schwingen sollte, mit dem kleinen Menschen in seinem Arm, der glücklich lachend an seinem Hemdsärmel zog und damit versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Es gab einfach so viel Wichtigeres in seinem Leben, als die ewige Frage nach seinen Gefühlen und was nun das Richtige für ihn war.

„Yama? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch hier bist!"

Erfreut darüber endlich mal richtig abgelenkt zu werden, wandte Yamato seinen Blick vom blauen Himmel über ihnen ab und sah in Richtung der Glastür, die zurück in das kleine Haus seiner Mutter führte. Nur um direkt das Gesicht seines jüngeren Bruders zu erblicken.

Alleine sein fröhliches Lächeln, das so viel offener und herzlicher war als das Yamatos, besänftigte dessen unruhiges Gemüt ein wenig. Yamato konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, aber immer wenn Takeru in seiner Nähe war, rutschte er ganz automatisch wieder in die Rolle des großen Bruders und in ihn kehrte diese erwachsene Ruhe ein, die er sich nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern schnell antrainiert hatte, um sich anständig um den Haushalt seines schwer arbeitenden Vaters und auch Takerus Wohlbefinden kümmern zu können.

Sobald sie zusammen waren vergaß er alles andere und es gab nur noch ihn und seinen geliebten kleinen Bruder.

Sie beide gegen den Rest der Welt.

„Ich versuche schon seit Wochen dich zu erreichen. Warst wohl schwer beschäftigt?"

Der ältere der beiden Männer blickte verlegen drein und nickte, signalisierte dem anderen Blondschopf dabei allerdings auch schon wortlos wie Leid es ihm tat einmal nicht für ihn da gewesen zu sein. Egal wie alt und erwachsen Takeru nun schon war, Yamato würde niemals auch nur auf die Idee kommen sich einmal nicht mehr verantwortlich für ihn zu fühlen.

Es war ja nicht so, dass er seinem ‚Kleinen' nicht zu traute auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können, aber loslassen? Seinen süßen Babybruder, dem er vor gefühlt einer Woche erst die Nutellareste vom Mund hatte wischen müssen, alleine in die große, böse Welt ziehen lassen? Nur über Yamatos Leiche und sicherlich würde er im äußersten Grenzfall selbst aus der Nachwelt noch einen Weg dafür finden über Takeru wachen zu können.

Seine Familie war Yamato schon immer das Wichtigste gewesen und sein Bruder spielte in dieser seiner Gefühlswelt noch einmal eine ganz spezielle Rolle. Yamato interessierte es dabei nicht, wie oft man ihm noch vorwerfen würde versessen auf sein eigen Fleisch und Blut zu sein; einen Bruderkomplex zu haben. Dann vergötterte er ihn eben, wo lag das Problem? Takeru war ganz klar immer das niedlichste, drolligste Kind der Welt gewesen und verkörperte inzwischen einen Mann - groß, durchtrainiert, sexy bis aufs Äußerste - der selbst seinem schwulen großen Bruder ab und an unangenehme, kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Nicht, dass Yamato jemals in dieser Konnotation über Takeru denken würde. Ebenfalls nur über seinen toten Körper! Sein kleiner Bruder hatte keinen Sex zu haben - mit niemandem - und Yamato wollte am liebsten jedes Weib, das ihn auch nur eine Millisekunde zu lang ansah, die Augen aus dem Kopf kratzen. Alleine der Gedanke daran, irgendeine blöde Schrulle wagte es diesen perfekten Körper zu berühren und sich an ihm zu vergehen –

Sofort unterbrach er sich an dieser Stelle und verscheuchte den Horror aus seinem Kopf. Takeru war noch Jungfrau. Punkt. Er wollte in diesem Märchen leben solange es ihm passte und niemand würde ihn diesem entreißen können.

Kurz drückte er brav in schwuler-großer-Bruder Manier Takeru einen Kuss auf die Wange, als dieser sich zu ihm vorbeugte, um sich besagte Begrüßung abholen zu können und auch, damit sich der kleine Junge von Yamatos Schoß nun in seinen Arm begeben konnte, hatte dieser doch schon beim Anblick des Neuankömmlings angefangen rum zu zappeln.

„Na, mein Großer! Hat Yama dich wieder zu Tode gelangweilt, ja? Das darfst du ihm nicht übel nehmen. Er ist einfach immer in seinem Kopf mit sich selbst beschäftigt."

Der Benannte schnaubte auf die Worte seines Bruders hin und langte nach der Kaffeetasse, die neben der Hollywoodschaukel auf dem kleinen Gartentisch stand und eine ganze Weile nicht mehr angerührt worden war. Natürlich war ihr Inhalt inzwischen schon kalt, was sich Yamato allerdings nicht anmerken ließ, als er einen großen Schluck trank. Schließlich wollte er ja Takerus Vorwurf nicht selber noch bestätigen.

Dann war er eben nicht so ganz bei sich gewesen und hatte fast schon die Anwesenheit seines jüngsten Bruders vergessen gehabt, anstatt mit ihm zu spielen.

„Kann nicht jeder so hyperaktiv sein, wie ihr Beide!" Und trotz seiner bissigen Worte konnte der junge Journalist gar nicht anders, als das Bild vor ihm lächelnd zu beobachten. Es war immer wieder aufs Neue erfrischend harmonisch und friedvoll Takeru zusammen mit ihrem neuen Familienmitglied zu sehen, ob nun beim Spielen oder friedlich zusammen auf der Couch schlummernd. Yamato selbst reichte allein schon das aufkeimende Strahlen in den zwei blauen Augenpaaren, sahen sie einander an.

War Takeru schon der perfekte jüngere Bruder gewesen, so konnte der Älteste der Bande es kaum in Worte fassen, was für eine gute Figur er als Älterer zweier Geschwister abgab. Er selbst hätte selber gerne einen so guten großen Bruder sein Eigen nennen dürfen, aber was nicht war, war eben nicht und anstelle etwas nicht Vorhandenem hinterher zu trauern, erfreute er sich viel lieber an den beiden Schätzen mit denen er gesegnet worden war.

Als ihre Mutter ein zweites Mal vor den Traualtar getreten war, hatte in Yamato noch der Zorn auf sie und seine zerstörten Kindheitsträume regiert. Immerhin war der Traum einer vollständigen Familie in einem kleinen Teil des kindlichen und naiven Yamatos niemals ausgelöscht worden, egal wie offensichtlich unmöglich eine Wiedervereinigung ihrer Eltern gewesen war.

Erst mit der Zeit und vor allem nach dem plötzlichen Tod ihres Vaters hatte er nach und nach seiner Mutter vergeben können. Dafür, dass sie ihn zurückgelassen und sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Für all die Streitigkeiten seiner Eltern, die auf seinem Rücken ausgetragen worden waren. Eben für einfach alles und sobald er diese Mauer erst einmal heruntergerissen hatte, waren sie recht aneinander gewachsen. Er für seinen Teil genoss es wohl ein wenig zum ersten mal richtig mütterlich umsorgt und ermahnt zu werden und Natsuko – nun ja – laut Takeru, der ihre Mutter ja weitaus länger und besser kannte als Yamato, sah sie in ihm nicht einen weiteren wilden Sohn, der ihr nur Sorgen und Probleme bereitete. Sie betrachtete ihn fast schon als einen Gleichgestellten, den sie zwar bemutterte, aber mit dem sie auch Kaffeekränzchen abhalten und dabei über Frauenprobleme reden konnte.

Anscheinend brauchte wirklich jede Frau einen schwulen Freund, ob nun als Sohn oder nicht.

Sowieso war für Yamatos Familie seine Sexualität niemals ein Diskussionsthema gewesen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass man ihm diese ja angeblich auch aus einer Entfernung von dreihundert Kilometern, bei Unwetter, Nacht und Nebel, noch immer ansehen konnte; anscheinend wussten sie einfach alle gut funktionierende Beziehungen und Liebe zu schätzen und hinterfragten dabei nicht auch noch das Geschlecht der Partner. Zu viel hatten sie zusammen durchgemacht, zu lange nur Hass und Streit ertragen müssen. Seine Eltern waren letzten Endes wohl einfach nur glücklich für ihn gewesen, mehr oder minder seinen Weg gefunden zu haben und nicht unglücklich an der Seite von irgendeiner Frau sterben zu müssen, für die er keine Gefühle hegte.

Würde er dafür nun unglücklich an der Seite eines Mannes sterben, den er nicht liebte?

Takeru setzte nach schier endloser Zeit Kentaro endlich zu Boden und wuschelte ihm nur noch herzlich durch den ebenfalls goldblonden Haarschopf, dabei allerdings zu seinem zweiten Bruder schielend.

„Schon wieder in deinem Kopf?" – „ Ach sei still!"

Yamato räusperte sich laut, setzte sich in der Hollywoodschaukel etwas auf und deutete neben sich.

„Pass auf, wie du mit Älteren sprichst. Setz dich lieber hin und erzähl deinem großen Bruder was die Uni so macht."

Zwar folgte Takeru seinem Angebot und ließ sich, plötzlich anscheinend durchweg erschöpft, wie ein nasser Sack, neben Yamato plumpsen, verdrehte jedoch erst einmal nur genervt die Augen. „Ätzend und anstrengend, wie immer. Ich glaube unser ITM Professor will uns noch einmal die letzten Nerven rauben!"

„ITM?", fragte der ältere Ishida verwirrt zurück. Manchmal verwunderte es ihn noch immer, wie Takeru von einem Tag auf den nächsten einen Narren an Wirtschaft und dergleichen gefressen und sich nach seinem Abschluss direkt an der Universität für einen so genannten ‚International Business'-Studiengang eingetragen hatte. Weit entfernt schienen die Abende an denen sie in ihren Schwärmereien von späteren Karrieren als Basketballprofi und Rockstar versunken waren. In der langweiligen Realität, fernab von Kinderträumen und Wunschvorstellungen, verkörperten sie gegenwärtig einen angehenden Finanzhai und einen Möchtegern-Autor, getarnt als erfolgloser Journalist.

„International Trading and Marketing. Scheißfach! Interessiert niemanden und besteht nur aus blöden Statistiken und Grafiken. Lass uns bitte über etwas anderes reden, ja?"

Yamato zuckte etwas ratlos mit seinen Schultern. „Entschuldige, dass ich mich für dein Leben interessiere. Seit du am anderen Ende der Stadt wohnst sehen wir uns immerhin kaum noch."

„An mir alleine soll das aber nicht liegen. Du verbringst deine ganze Freizeit doch nur noch mit deinem Ehemann und deiner Busenfreundin. Na, läuten bei euch und Mimi und ihrem Schatz schon die Hochzeitsglocken?"

Wobei sie nun wiederum bei einem Thema angekommen waren, über das Yamato ungerne reden wollte. Um genau zu sein, wollte er ja nicht einmal selber über seinen so genannten ‚Ehemann' nachdenken.

Die Einladung seiner Mutter zu Kaffee und Kuchen, in ihrem kleinen Einfamilienhaus ganz am Rande der Stadt, war Yamatos Rettung und Hilfe zur Flucht gewesen. Eine ganze Woche lebten er und Jõ nun schon wieder ihr routiniertes Leben und während seinem Freund entweder der kleine, nächtliche Ausrutscher entgangen war oder Jõ ihn einfach nur ignorierte, schwebte dieser über Yamatos Kopf wie eine tiefschwarze Gewitterwolke. Wie sehr wünschte er sich inzwischen einfach nur noch von dem dunkelhaarigen Arzt angeschrien und geohrfeigt zu werden für all seine Dummheiten und jede Sekunde, die er ihn verletzte. So sehr quälten ihn seine eigenen Taten. Wieso musste Jõ noch immer den liebevollen Unwissenden spielen? Es drehte Yamato fast schon den Magen um.

„Ich hab Jõ schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen. Am besten wir gehen bald mal wieder zu einem Spiel, dann kann ich ihn über meinen großen Bruder ausfragen."

Auch wenn Yamato nicht einmal eine Unterhaltung führen wollte, die nur annähernd etwas mit seiner Beziehung zu tun hatte, wurde er aufmerksam bei Takerus Worten und erwiderte das Grinsen seines Bruders mit einem neugierigen Blick. „Über mich? Du weißt doch alles über mich." Immerhin verheimlichte er dem jüngeren Mann so gut wie nichts. Natürlich führte er seine früheren Abenteuer in der Welt der brotlosen Musiker zwischen Partys, Sex und Alkohol nicht vollständig aus, aber er hatte Takeru auch nie den braven Abstinenzler vorgespielt.

„Ach nur, wie du so im Bett bist und das alles. Worüber man unter Männern eben spricht und da du Basketball langweilig findest und lieber mit Mimi Cocktails schlürfen gehst, fällst du in die Rolle der Frau."

Beinahe wären Yamato die Gesichtszüge entgleist, als er sein Gegenüber so locker flockig über seine Bekanntschaft zu Jõ und die damit einhergehenden Vorteile sprach. Sollte er ihm diese Worte wirklich abkaufen? Immerhin passte es so gar nicht zu seinem erwachsenen, ernsten Lebensabschnittsgefährten mit seinem kleinen Bruder über Sex zu sprechen. Vielleicht nur über die richtige Verhütung und einige Ermahnungen - ja, so etwas würde er Jõ schon eher zu trauen, aber niemals würde er vor Takeru ausplaudern wie sich Yamato im Bett benahm.

Trotz allem spürte Yamato deutlich wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg und er konnte gar nicht anders, als sich verlegen zu räuspern und seinem Bruder anschließend einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Brüder hin oder her, da Takeru für ihn keinen Sex zu haben hatte und Yamato nach jeder diesbezüglichen Konversation mit dem Jüngeren eine ein wöchige Therapie brauchte, erzählte er ihm sicherlich nichts aus seinem persönlichen Intimleben.

Gerade als Takeru zu einem seiner altbekannten Versuche ansetzte aus Yamato irgendetwas Intimes und Perverses raus zu kitzeln – meist unter dem missmutigen Vorwurf, Mimi würde er ja auch alles erzählen, unterbrach ihn die sich öffnende Terrassentür.

„Da sind meine Jungs ja! Ich hab euch in Kentaros Zimmer vermutet."

Besagten Jüngsten direkt in Empfang nehmend, wandte sich Natsuko an ihre beiden älteren Söhne und schenkte ihnen ein warmes Lächeln. Es war recht offensichtlich wie sehr auch ihr der Anblick der fast vollständigen Familie gefiel. Anscheinend hatte auch ihr der mangelnde Kontakt zu Yamato sehr auf dem Herzen gelegen.

„Kommt ihr rein? Ich habe Kaffee gekocht und", sie zwinkerte Takeru zu und gluckste. „dein Bruder hat Kuchen gebacken, Takeru. Wenn ich mich nicht ganz täusche sogar deinen Lieblingskuchen."

Yamato sah nur noch ein erfreutes Funkeln in den Augen seines Bruders, ehe dieser schon aufgesprungen war, eben Natsuko noch Kentaro aus dem Arm gehoben hatte und nun schon gen Küche im Inneren des kleinen Hauses verschwunden war.

„Schatz, kommst du auch?" Zwar hörte Yamato seine Mutter deutlich, jedoch regte er sich nicht weiter, als dass er sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel auf dem Tisch angelte und sich diese ansteckte. „Ich komme gleich nach."

„Du sollst nicht rauchen, dass schadet dir nur! Und wenn du schon deine Gesundheit ignorierst, denk wenigstens an deine schöne Stimme, die wird sonst nur kratzig und rauchig. Willst du das?"

Ein flegelhaftes Grinsen konnte sich der blonde Schönling einfach nicht mehr verkneifen, erfreuten ihn die Worte seiner Mutter doch ebenso sehr, wie sie ihn erheiterten. Es fühlte sich gut an mal zur Abwechslung etwas ermahnt zu werden. Nervte diese elterliche Angewohnheit bestimmt nicht nur die erwachsenen Kinder in seinem Alter, so genoss Yamato selbst sie in vollsten Zügen, hatte er sie schließlich zuvor nicht erfahren dürfen. Dafür war sein Vater einfach weder der Typ Mensch gewesen, noch hatten sie für eine liebevolle Beziehung jemals genügend Zeit miteinander verbracht. Etwas, was Yamato inzwischen bereute, hätte er Masaharu Ishida nur zu gerne etwas besser kennen gelernt.

„Eigentlich fänd ich das ziemlich reizvoll. Meinst du nicht, so eine rauchige Stimme wäre sexy bei mir?"

Mitsamt seiner Zigarette erhob er sich von der Hollywoodschaukel, die sofort etwas hin und her schwang, und nahm einige Schritte in Richtung seiner Mutter.

Natsuko war inzwischen ein wenig kleiner als er und Takeru überragte sie beide selbst sogar schon um einen guten Kopf. Irgendwie ließ diese Begebenheit die einzige Frau des Hauses noch besonderer und behüteter erscheinen, denn egal wie sehr sie noch auf ihre ‚Jungs' zu achten pflegte, so waren es eher sie, die ihre Mutter inzwischen an die helfende Hand nahmen und so manches Mal zu Recht wiesen. Immerhin waren sie die ‚großen und starken' Söhne, die ihre Mutter zu schützen wussten - dies sozusagen als ihre Pflicht ansahen.

Wusste Gott, selbst Yamato fühlte sich in seinen Realitätsnaheren Momenten, fernab seines Bruderkomplexes, etwas eingeschüchtert und gleichermaßen gesichert durch Takerus recht imposante Erscheinung. Es war offensichtlich wer die Gene ihres Vaters geerbt hatte und wer, im Gegensatz dazu, Natsuko fast wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien. Es war spannend abzuwarten und zu erleben wie sich Kentaro wohl entwickeln würde.

Natsuko schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und schenkte Yamato einen ihrer ermahnenden Blicke, den er inzwischen schon perfekt deuten konnte: Er sollte nicht so oberflächlich sein und etwas besser auf sich achten.

Dennoch hakte sie sich erfreut bei ihrem Ältesten unter, als dieser ihr seinen Arm anbot, nachdem er seine Zigarette zur Hälfte aufgeraucht hatte, und ließ sich von ihm ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer führen. Takeru hatte bereits Kaffee eingeschenkt und sich selber ganz ungeniert über den pompösen Maulwurfkuchen hergemacht.

Mit vollem Mund hinderte er Yamato, sowie auch ihre Mutter, daran irgendetwas zu sagen und deutete beim Sprechen mit der Gabel hinter sich auf die Couch, auf der die kleine Tasche des blonden Journalisten lag.

„Dein Handy hat gerade geklingelt. Isch kannte die Nummer nischt, schonscht wär isch rangegangen.", so viel konnte er den genuschelten Worten des anderen Mannes entnehmen, weswegen er sich nun selbst der Couch näherte und besagtes Mobiltelefon von dem weichen, champagner farbigen Polster aufhob.

Die Nummer, die zu dem unbeantworteten Anruf angezeigt wurde, ließ Yamato für einen Wimpernschlag zur Salzsäule erstarren und Gott für den Anstand seines Bruders danken. Er mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken mit welchen Fragen er gelöchert worden wäre, hätte Takeru einige Worte mit einem verwirrten und wütenden - weil bislang ignorierten -Taichi gewechselt?

„Und wer war es?"

Die am Tisch versammelten Familienmitglieder sahen nun alle zu Yamato rüber und Takeru schenkte ihm einen neugierigen Blick. Eine nicht sehr gute Eigenschaft des Jüngeren war definitiv seine unstillbare Gier nach allen Informationen, die auch nur ansatzweise interessant für ihn sein könnten. Wie er wohl reagieren würde erfuhr er von den unsittlichen Dingen, die sein heroischer großer Bruder so in seiner Freizeit trieb?

Takeru mochte Jõ und war in die Vorstellung verbissen, sein geliebtes ‚Brüderchen' irgendwann mal zu ihm zum Altar führen zu können, auch wenn die Ehe zweier Homosexueller in Japan nicht angesehen wurde. Wie sollte er ihm, der so zufrieden und glücklich mit Jõ als Partner Yamatos war, erklären wie viel Unglück sich in ihm dabei verbreitet hatte?

Natürlich würde der Jüngere es letzten Endes verstehen, wollte dieser schließlich auch nur sein Bestes, aber trotz allem wollte er sich eine solche Unterhaltung nicht einmal vorstellen.

Vor allem: Wollte er nun weg von Jõ? Und wenn ja, wohin sollte er dann gehen? Etwa zu Taichi?

Der Blick seiner meist so ernst und düster dreinschauenden Augen glitt hinab zu dem goldenen Gerät in seiner Hand, auf wessen äußeren Klappe das Wort „Gucci" in kleinen Swarovski Steinen geklebt war. Das Designerhandy war einst ein Geschenk Mimis gewesen und brachte ihn in all seiner glitzernden und tussigen Pracht nur allzu oft von Sorgen und Ängsten ab, grämte er sich gerade davor einen Anruf zu tätigen oder entgegen zu nehmen.

So versuchte Yamato auch in diesem Moment wieder seine Gedanken entweder auf Mimi oder aber

seine Familie zu lenken und nicht etwa hin zu dem, laut seines Handys, ‚unbekannten', Anrufers. Er wollte und konnte noch nicht mit ihm reden. Nicht während er noch nicht wusste, wo er mit Jõ und dem Rest seines Lebens stand.

Das Ablenkungsmanöver sollte nicht funktionieren, setzte das Klingeln des Handys noch ein, während er es in der Hand hielt und deutlich erkannte er erneut Taichis Nummer.

Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Rangehen wollte er nicht, doch würde er den Anruf ignorieren, hätte er für den restlichen Tag unter Garantie Takerus Ohren an seinen Lippen kleben.

Einmal so unauffällig wie eben möglich tief Luft holend, ließ Yamato sein Handy aufschnappen und peilte, noch während er sein zögerliches „Hallo?" in den Hörer murmelte, die Tür am Ende des Wohnzimmers an, die ihn direkt in den schmalen Eingangsflur des Hauses führte. Wenn er Taichi nun schon so karg abwimmeln musste, war dies nicht unter Obacht seiner Mutter und seines Bruders von Nöten. Ihm genügte schon der Tonfall, in dem Taichis tiefe, samtige Stimme seinen Namen aussprach. Dieser Ton, mit dem er ihn fragte, wo er sei und was geschehen wäre.

Yamato räusperte sich, lehnte seine plötzlich ganz tauben Glieder dabei gegen eine Wand des Flurs, sobald die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hin erst einmal verschlossen war.

„Ich war beschäftigt, entschuldige bitte." Wieso ahnte er nur, dass ihm Taichi diese Ausrede nicht abkaufen würde?

„Zu beschäftigt, um sich mal melden zu können? Um an dein Handy zu gehen? Ich versuche seit Tagen, dich zu erreichen." Und das wusste der blonde Fremdgeher nur zu gut, immerhin war er jedes Mal vor Schreck fast einem Herzversagen erlegen, war Taichis Nummer auf seinem Handydisplay aufgetaucht, während Jõ sich direkt neben ihm befunden hatte. Ihm war danach, Taichi eben diesen Vorwurf an den Kopf zu schmettern und ihn zu ermahnen, er solle sich vorsichtiger verhalten, allerdings realisierte Yamato in diesem Moment mal wieder nur zu gut, wie er nicht nur seinem Partner etwas vormachte, sondern ebenso seine Affäre in dieses missglücktes Schauspiel hineinzog.

Taichi wusste nichts von Jõ.

Was Yamato dazu verleitete sich vor die Stirn zu schlagen, als die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erneut das Wort ergriff. „Ich vermisse dich", hörte er ihn murmeln und dieses gefühlvolle Zugeständnis schien ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren. Gab es in dieser Situation eine richtige Reaktion? Eine Antwort für Taichi und für Yamato selbst, die ihn aus seiner Misere erretten konnte?

„Ich dachte wir", dieses Mal war es Taichi, der sich räusperte und nach Worten zu suchen schien. Hätte Yamato es nicht besser gewusst, wäre er dem Glauben verfallen, sein sonst so wortgewandter und schlagfertiger Adonis dankte im Stillen nur für sein eigenes Schweigen. Anscheinend wollte er gar nicht von ihm unterbrochen werden.

Aber was wollte er ihm eigentlich sagen? Ihm was gestehen? Seine Gefühle –

„Also ich dachte eigentlich, ehm… Ist das mit uns nun etwas…", abermals unterbrach er sich und gerade als Yamato eingreifen wollte, schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Ich dachte, es liefe ganz gut mit uns. Das ist alles. Habe ich da irgendetwas missverstanden?"

Wieder etwas, das er erwartet – nein, halt – sogar befürchtet hatte. Wieder Gefühle, die er für sich und seinen Egoismus missbrauchte und hinterging. War er denn der einzige Depp der Nation, der nicht nur seinen eigentlichen Mann betrog, sondern auch noch den, mit dem er eigentlich nur betrügen sollte?

Innerlich verfluchte Yamato sich. Sich und seine Zunge, die wie gelähmt in seinem Mund hing und kein einziges Wort zu Stande brachte. Er wollte etwas sagen - Taichi beschwören, er empfände ebenfalls etwas für ihn und würde ihn gerne wiedersehen. Außerdem versuchte er sich dazu zu zwingen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen – hier und jetzt.

Aber würde ihm Taichi seine Lügen verzeihen? Leugnen konnte Yamato es nicht, wie leichte Furcht vor der Reaktion des hitzköpfigen Mannes in ihm hinauf kroch. Bei Jõ waren es seine eigene Unsicherheit und auch der Wunsch danach ihn nicht zu verletzten, die ihn davon abhielten, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Er wollte Jõ das einfach nicht antun, nicht die Trauer und den Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen können, auch wenn er bei diesen Gedanken wieder nur um sich und seine eigenen Gefühle besorgt war. Solange er nicht mit seinem schlechten Gewissen konfrontiert wurde und mit diesem umgehen musste, schien es für ihn ‚in Ordnung' Jõ weiter zu verletzen.

Bei Taichi hingegen sorgte Yamato etwas Anderes. Vielleicht war es wirklich eine Form der Furcht, die seine Knie weich werden und seine Hände erzittern ließ. Zwar kannte er ihn nun noch nicht lange genug, um sich anzumaßen ein perfektes psychologisches Profil über ihn erstellen zu können, aber dennoch glaubte Yamato eine Art der Vorstellung davon zu haben, wie Taichi auf eine direkte Konfrontation reagieren würde: Nicht erfreut.

Nein, alles andere als erfreut, um es genauer zu sagen. Vor Yamatos innerem Auge formte sich eine Szene, die sich aus nicht sehr viel mehr als lautem Schreien, wütenden Flüchen und fliegenden Tellern zusammensetzte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Taichi auf einmal die Diva raushängen lassen und ein Oscarreifes Drama inszenieren würde, jedoch schien eine Komödie auch fernab der potentiellen Filmverläufe zu sein.

Was auch immer Yamato unbewusst für Worte aussprechen wollte, es gelangte nur ein trockenes Husten aus seiner Kehle. Der typische Yama – große Klappe und noch größere Taten, nur leider verbarg sich absolut gar nichts hinter den wilden, goldenen Strähnen, die er so gerne als Versteck nutzte.

„Yamato", wieder war es Taichi, der als Erster seine Fassung zurückerlangte. Kein Wunder eigentlich, bedachte man die Inkompetenz seines Gegenpols dafür, einmal zu seinem Handeln zu stehen und dieses mit anständigen, grammatikalisch richtigen Sätzen zu verteidigen. Wieso suchte er denn nicht wenigstens nach billigen, schmierigen Rechtfertigungen? Versuchte sie sich händeringend aus dem Hut zu zaubern? So viele Männer vor ihm hatten das doch schon ganz gut geschafft und manchen von ihnen war es dabei sogar gelungen, ihre verkorkste Beziehung zu retten.

Blieb nur die Frage: Wollte er überhaupt eine Beziehung retten?

Und wenn ja: Welche von Beiden?

„Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir doch bitte einfach. Ich meine, ich bin echt nicht perfekt und das weiß ich auch. Auch wenn ich gerade nicht wüsste, was schief gegangen sein könne. Aber dennoch, ich würde echt alles"-

Er sollte nicht erfahren, was Taichi alles so machen würde, unterbrach seine Stimme zumindest für Yamato doch ein weiteres Geräusch, das ihm sein Mobiltelefon in den Gehörgang jagte.

Sein Anklopf-Ton.

Jemand versuchte ihn zu erreichen und schon einen schier endlosen Moment, bevor er das kleine Gerät von seinem Ohr zog und einen Blick auf das leuchtende Display warf, hatte er den Namen des zweiten Anrufers gekannt.

Ausnahmsweise fiel es Yamato leicht sich vom Anblick Jõs Nummer loszureißen und wieder seinem eigentlichen Telefonat zuzuwenden. Ein wenig hatte ihn das monotone Tuten im Ohr aus der Starre gerissen, wenn auch nur sofern es seine Gedankenwelt betraf. In seiner Kehle herrschte weiterhin die Wüstengleiche Austrocknung, wie noch vor einer guten Sekunde.

Er räusperte sich einmal und noch ein weiteres Mal, ehe er sich zu einem kehligen „Ich habe einen zweiten Anruf auf der Leitung." zwang, im Begriff dabei Taichis Anruf zu beenden. Nur ging ihm, der wohl langsam doch etwas gereizte, Taichi recht schnell dazwischen.

„Wag es nicht jetzt aufzulegen, sonst…"

Zwar erfuhr Yamato nicht, was sonst mit ihnen geschehen würde, jedoch hielt ihn alleine dieser emotionale Ausruf seines Anrufers davon ab ihn sang- und klanglos abzuwürgen.

„Hör mal, Yamato. Ich weiß wirklich – bei allem, was mir heilig ist – nicht, was plötzlich geschehen ist. Also gib mir wenigstens einen Tipp, ja, wenn du mir schon nicht einfach die ganze Wahrheit sagen willst."

Yamato nickte, wohlwissend dabei ungesehen von Taichi zu bleiben. „Ich habe momentan einfach viel um die Ohren."

Und was war das nur wieder für eine armselige Ausrede? Yamato konnte nicht anders, als sich eine Hand flach vor die Stirn zu legen und mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an einigen goldenen Strähnen zu raufen. Himmel – Herr – Gott! Er war Schriftsteller! Sollte es gerade ihm dann nicht besonders leicht fallen die hoch poetischen Ausreden und Erklärungen aus dem Hemdsärmel zu schütteln?

„Ich meine", Nun, es brachte ja irgendwie alles nichts, oder? „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt selber nicht, was los ist." Und damit hatte er seit einer ganzen Weile zum ersten Mal wieder der Wahrheit einen Platz in seinem Leben eingeräumt. Wieso auch immer, aber er hatte keine weitere Lüge über seine Lippen bringen können. Nicht schon wieder.

Yamato wartete einen Moment lang, ob Taichi bereits auf das Gesagte reagieren würde, ehe er selbst wieder die selbsterzeugte Stille brach. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet habe und du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Der Jenige, der hier Mist baut, bin ich selber und",

Was auch immer in ihn gefahren war wusste Yamato zwar nicht, allerdings löste es geradezu einen Redeschwall in ihm aus. Einen Drang danach, sich wenigstens einige seiner wirren Gedanken einmal von der Seele zu reden.

„du bist so ziemlich der Letzte, der darunter leiden sollte." Natürlich mit Jõ zusammen. Oder trug der ältere Mann etwa doch etwas Mitschuld an seiner jetzigen Situation? Immerhin ließ er Yamato ja nicht zum ersten Mal einen „Fehltritt" durchgehen und verschloss seine Augen vor der Realität. Blieb die Frage, was wohl ein Psychologe zu ihrem Miteinander sagen würde.

„Verzeih", „Yamato. Ich sagte doch, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich verstehe lediglich nicht wieso du nicht einfach mit mir redest. Vielleicht könnte ich dir ja helfen?"

Wie, indem er anstelle Yamatos zu Jõ ging und ihm ihre Affäre gestand? Diese und alle anderen zuvor ebenfalls? Der ihm schilderte wie schwer es dem blonden Journalisten fiel ihn loszulassen, obwohl er nicht die gleichen Gefühle für ihn hegte? Oder noch besser: Wie wenig er selber seine eigenen Gefühle einschätzen und handhaben konnte.

Ja, wieso ging Taichi nicht einfach zu seinem Lebensgefährten und erklärte ihm mal gehörig, mit was für einem erbärmlichen Vollidioten er doch zusammen wohnte und an den er sein Herz verjubelte?

Yamato holte einmal tief Luft, schüttelte den Kopf. Anscheinend benötigte er selber diese visuellen Untermalungen um Kraft für nötige Worte anzustacheln.

„Das kannst du definitiv nicht, Tai. Aber es ist lieb von dir mir deine Hilfe anzubieten. Ich denke… Ich brauche einfach etwas Zeit. Zeit für mich, wenn du verstehst." – „Du willst also Schluss machen?"

Himmel, waren sie denn überhaupt zusammen gewesen? Wenn ja, hatte Yamato wohl einige wichtige Details irgendwann zwischendurch nicht ganz richtig aufgefasst.

„Schluss machen? Also", Taichi unterbrach ihn sofort, klang dabei ein wenig verlegen. „Man! Du weißt, wie ich das meine. Nicht so… so.. Ach ist doch egal. Können wir nicht noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht darüber reden?"

Und was genau erhoffte sich Taichi dabei? Mehr Antworten oder geradezu gigantische Ausbrüche von Emotionen? Da kannte er Yamato aber noch nicht sehr gut. Vielleicht war er angesichts seiner beruflichen Ausrichtung recht wortgewandt auf dem Papier, kam es allerdings zum direkten Kontakt mit anderen menschlichen Wesen, stolperte er nur noch über seine eigenen „Ehms" und „Ahs". Anspruchsvolle Konversationen oder gar Diskussionen verkörperten absolut nicht eins seiner Steckenpferde.

„Ich weiß nicht, Taichi. Lass mir einfach etwas Zeit. In Ordnung? Ich rufe dich an, sobald", - Ja, was auch immer. Irgendetwas würde ihm vielleicht über Nacht noch in den Kopf kriechen und wenn es nur die lückenlose Vortäuschung seines eigenen Todesfalls war.

Am anderen Ende der kratzigen Leitung war ein Laut der Resignation zu vernehmen, wenn auch keine Widerrede – sehr zu Yamatos Erleichterung. Wenigstens konnte er dieses Kapitel vorerst schließen.

„Nun gut, aber das hier ist noch nicht beendet, in Ordnung? Nicht einfach so. Gib mir einfach eine kleine Chance." – „Ich werde es versuchen, versprochen". Weil er ja sowieso der Mann für große Versprechungen war. Immer!

„OK. Meld dich, ja?" Wieder ein Nicken, und wenigstens ein sanftes „Ja.", als die kleinstmögliche Antwort, die sich der blonde Schriftsteller abverlangen konnte.

_In diesen Situationen der absoluten Verzweiflung, wer steht uns noch zur Seite und sagt uns, wann genug - genug ist?_

_Immerhin tendieren wir gerne dazu, nicht aufzugeben. Wir wollen stark sein, uns nicht unterkriegen lassen und auf keinen Fall andere Leute mit unseren Problemen belasten. Nein, DIESES MAL müssen wir da alleine durch. AB JETZT schaffen wir das auch so und diese ganzen Schwierigkeiten sind sowieso nur eine Projektion unseres hauseigenen Wahnsinns. Es ist doch alles gar nicht so schlimm, wie wir denken und vor allem müssen wir uns jetzt mal am Riemen reißen._

_Am Ende klappt alles._

_Am Ende stehen wir als die Sieger da._

_Am Ende war doch alles gar nicht so schwer._

… _Echt?_

_Aber was ist, wenn es eben nicht alles so einfach ist? Auch im Nachhinein nicht? Und was, wenn eben dieses „Nachhinein" die schlimmsten Ängste überhaupt hervorruft._

_Natürlich kann man einen bestimmten Weg gehen, Entscheidungen treffen und stolz auf diese sein. Nur bleibt die Frage: Sind auf der letzten Seite wirklich alle glücklich mit dem, was sie geschafft haben?_

_Denn es bleibt die Ungewissheit darüber, ob denn diese wunderbar beflügelnden und erleichternden Schritte auch in der Fortsetzung noch richtig erscheinen._

_Hat sich schon einmal wer Gedanken über die großen Liebes- und Erfolgsgeschichten dieser Welt gemacht? Hinterfragt, was im potentiellen zweiten Teil wohl passieren würde?_

_Vielleicht scheitert die Ehe der beiden Helden doch noch oder das arme Bauernmädchen, was plötzlich zur Prinzessin wurde, stellt fest, dass das Leben im Hochadel so ziemlich jeglichen Spaß dieser Welt beschneidet._

_Plötzlich sieht Teil zwei ganz anders aus. Vielleicht dreht er sich ja um die arme Prinzessin, die nur einmal mit einem Mann ihrer Wahl zum Tanzen will. _

_Die Bewältigung einer Krise bedeutet nicht ewiger Frieden. Eventuell sogar nur noch mehr Krieg und am schlimmsten noch: Reue. _

_Zusammengefasst lässt sich also sagen, wie gefährlich es ist, sich nur von seinem Traum von einem perfekten Happy End leiten zu lassen. Und wenn es aber nun dieser Traum ist, der einem bei Entscheidungen in Krisensituationen helfen soll? Dabei helfen soll, sie alleine und richtig zu treffen? Was tun, wenn man nun einmal hinter die rosane Wolkenfassade blicken konnte? _

_Wer springt im richtigen Moment in den Weg und öffnet einem die Augen, auf eventuelle Probleme hindeutend, die sich jenseits des glücklichen Endes befinden. Abseits von blumigen Traumvorstellungen, die von Heldentaten und großen Schritten berichten._

_Wer zieht für uns die Reißleine, wenn man alleine nicht mehr weiß, welcher der Weg ins Glück und welcher der ins Verderben ist? _

Yamato war sich nicht recht sicher, ob er selber noch wusste, was für ihn das Beste war. Eigentlich würde er nur wieder sich und seinen nicht allzu beneidenswerten Charakter erfüllen, brach er aus der Beziehung mit Jõ aus, die ihm ja eigentlich nie wirkliche Beschwerden eingebracht hatte. Es passte nur zu gut zu seiner Natur bei der nächstbesten Flaute – einem plötzlich auftauchenden Adonis – die Flinte ins Korn und alles andere hin zu werfen, was bis dato sein Leben noch zusammengehalten hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite war er aber auch vielleicht einfach so. So primitiv es auch klang. Eventuell entsprach er ja genau einem dieser Hauptrollen, die dafür bestimmt waren immer ihren eigenen steinigen Weg zu gehen, egal wen sie dabei zurückließen und wie schlecht überdacht ihr Vorgehen doch war. War das seine Vorbestimmung?

Selbst wenn es sich bei seinem Verhalten um keinerlei Vorbestimmung handeln sollte, so war Yamato trotz allem erst einmal direkt wieder aus der nächstbesten drohenden Situation geflohen. Nämlich der, seinem Bruder und seiner Mutter entgegen zu treten und ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, während er doch gerade mit dem Mann gesprochen hatte, mit dem er ihren geliebten ‚Schwiegerbruder/-sohn' betrog. Ihm war plötzlich nicht mehr nach ihrer Anwesenheit gewesen. Nicht, wenn er innerlich so zerwühlt war und keinen anständigen Hauptsatz mehr formulieren konnte.

Und genau so sollte er sich noch die folgenden zwei Wochen verhalten.

Er wich Telefonaten aus, indem er sein blinkendes und klingelndes Handy, sowie auch den zum Festnetz zugehörigen Telefonhörer, nur böse anstarrte und mit nicht vorhandenen Psi-Kräften zum Schweigen zu befehligen versuchte.

Von direkten Gesprächen war natürlich bei diesem seinen Verhalten auch so gar nicht mehr die Rede. Zwar ging er Jõ nicht aus dem Weg, aber von ausschweifenden Unterhaltungen wurde die geräumige Stadtwohnung auch nicht unbedingt erfüllt. Es war ja nicht einmal so, dass Yamato nicht mit seinem Lebensgefährten reden wollte. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Viel eher konnte er dem anderen Mann einfach nicht eine Gelegenheit dafür geben, ihn nach seinem seltsamen Verhalten und diversen unbeantworteten Anrufen zu fragen. Zudem wusste Yamato ja auch nicht einmal, was er Jõ sagen sollte. Wusste nicht, wie er es schaffen sollte bei einer Artikulation von mehr als zwei Worten nicht direkt in Tränen und Verzeihungs-Beschwörungen auszubrechen. Inzwischen brachte ihm dieses Leben zwischen den Stühlen keinen Spaß mehr – wenn dies denn überhaupt irgendwann einmal der Fall gewesen war.

Wusste Gott oder irgendwer anders: Es machte verdammt noch einmal keinen Spaß mehr. Gar keinen.

Und viel mehr noch als das, blockierten seine wilden Gedanken und Sorgen auch noch Yamatos kreative Ader. Stunden lang hockte er vor seinem geliebten Mac und starrte auf leere ‚pages' Seiten.

Würde er bald also nicht nur seine Beziehung und seine Affäre, sondern auch noch seinen Job verlieren?

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen Tagen, ließ Yamato sein Gesicht in den Händen versinken und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Alleine schon, dass er seine Brille nicht mehr trug, wenn er sich an den Rechner setzte, zeigte wie wenig Hoffnung er in einen plötzlich eintretenden Schreibfluss steckte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Ihm ging der Gedanke durch den Kopf, diesen vielleicht einfach mal zur Unterstützung seiner Produktivität auf den Rechner zu schmettern, jedoch hielt ihn in letzter Sekunde vor Umsetzung der Idee das Ohrenbetäubende Schreien der Türklingel gerade noch einmal vor Zerstörung des teuren Geräts ab.

„Schon wieder Liefer-Service?", rief er Jõ nur zu und drehte sich direkt wieder weg von der offen stehenden Bürotür. Es war nichts Neues mehr, dass Jõ für sie einfach Chinesisch oder Pizza orderte, hatte Yamato auch den Elan zum Kochen – oder Rasieren und Duschen, wenn man schon einmal beim Thema war – verloren.

Oder er hatte ihn verlegt, er wusste es nicht mehr und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Wieso sollte er kochen oder aufräumen, gar seine Körperhygiene beachten, wenn er doch viel lieber einfach aus seinem Zimmerfenster fetzen wollte? Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass Jõ seinen sonst so pedantisch oberflächlichen Freund noch nicht eingewiesen hatte, so wie Yamato derzeit in seinem Büro vor sich hinvegetierte.

„Yamato, für dich!"

Dem Gerufenen gefror von einer Sekunde auf die nächste das Blut in den Adern, als er diese Worte vernahm. Nein, eher aufgrund der gedämpften Worte einer recht bekannten männlichen Stimme, die nun an seine Ohren drang.

Es bedurfte ihn nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um zu realisieren, wer da gerade vor seiner Tür stand und mit seinem Lebensgefährten sprach und schließlich aufzuspringen. Himmel, was in Gottes Namen tat Taichi in ihrer Wohnung und wie hatte er überhaupt seine Adresse herausgefunden?

Yamato scherte sich wenig um sein ungepflegtes Erscheinen, welches für seine Affäre ja ein ganz neues Bild abgeben musste, immerhin hatte er gerade ganz andere Probleme. Im Prinzip war hier ja nicht seine Präsenz das Problem, sondern viel eher die der besagten Affäre, die in diesem Moment von Jõ zu ihm blickte und ihn mit gefühlt einer Milliarde unausgesprochener Fragen durchlöcherte. Entweder dies oder aber nur mit einer großen Unverständlichkeit:

Yamato, wer ist dieser Mann, der mir die Tür zu deiner Wohnung geöffnet hat?

Erst als Yamato auch den fragenden Blick seines Freundes auf sich spürte, brachte er ein Räuspern und ein sanftes „Hi Taichi." raus. Irgendwie musste er in dieser Situation retten, was noch irgendwie zu retten war. „Was machst du denn hier? Normalerweise reicht dir doch das Telefon zur Zermürbung meiner Nerven!"

Er presste sich ein – leider recht missglückendes – gespieltes Lachen heraus und schob dabei Jõ ein Stück von der Tür weg. Sie standen nun direkt nebeneinander, gegenüber des braunhaarigen „Eindringlings", mit welchem Yamato wohl nicht viel mehr anzufangen wusste, als der unwissende Jõ.

Diesem wandte sich Yamato nun zu und schenkte ihm ein verlegendes Lächeln. „Mein stellvertretender Herausgeber. Anscheinend hat Minamoto keine Nerven mehr für mich übrig und schickt ihn nun persönlich vorbei." Erneut zwang er sich zu einer guten Miene, die hoffentlich auch seines bösen Spieles würdig war.

Was trieb er hier gerade?

Es war offensichtlich, dass Jõ und Taichi sich haargenau die gleiche Frage stellten, aber zumindest Jõ wusste anscheinend wie er seinen Kopf ausschalten und das Zittern in Yamatos Stimme ausblenden konnte. Er lächelte nun und öffnete die Tür vollständig, um Taichi ein wenig weiter vorbitten zu können. „Oh, dann tut es mir natürlich leid, dass ich Sie nicht sofort herein gebeten habe. Wollen Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee?"

Jõ setzte gerade noch dazu an sich dem unbekannten Mann vorzustellen, als dieser im Schritt nach vorne stockte, um die Türklingel zu inspizierten und selbst „Kido Jõ." murmelte.

Yamato folgte Taichis Blick zu dem leicht zerknitterten Blatt Papier, welches in dem kleinen Plastikkästchen neben der Klingel zur weiteren Anstachelung seines Leids bereit stand. Natürlich standen ihre beiden Namen auf ihm. Wieso auch nicht?

„Ishida Yamato und Kido Jõ." – „Ja, stimmt, ich hab meinen Lebensgefährten dir gegenüber noch nie namentlich erwähnt, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander und Yamato hielt für diesen Moment seinen Atem an. Taichi hatte keineswegs auch nur irgendeinen Grund dazu Yamato in seiner Lügengeschichte zu stützen und somit sein Gesicht zu wahren, aber irgendetwas ließ den bereits Verurteilten noch hoffen. Vielleicht Taichis Blick? Sein guter Charakter, mit dem er Yamato so schnell hatte für sich gewinnen können?

Er schluckte, als Taichi die Augen niederschlug und sich anschließend wieder Jõ zu wandte, welcher den Moment der Stille einfach geduldig auf irgendeine Reaktion gewartet hatte.

„Achso, natürlich. Freut mich, Yagami Taichi. Es tut mir Leid, so unangekündigt bei Ihnen reinzuplatzen." Er fuhr sich glucksend durchs Haar und verblüffte Yamato dabei nicht wenig mit seinem perfekten Spiel, welches dieser selbst für einen Moment zu glauben dachte. „Es ist nur so, dass ich nun schon seit geschlagenen zwei Wochen versuche Yamato zu erreichen und er jegliche Anrufe des Verlags ignoriert."

Sofort bestätigte Jõ die Worte Taichis mit einem eifrigen Nicken und einem Achselzucken. „Das habe ich schon mitgekriegt, aber ich dachte, dass ich mich besser nicht in Yamatos Arbeitsangelegenheiten einmische. Aber jetzt kommen Sie doch erst einmal rein, das muss ja nicht auf dem Hausflur geklärt werden."

Für Yamato war es offensichtlich, wie unwohl sich Taichi nun fühlen musste, auch wenn sich dieser nach außen wenig von jeglichen negativen Gefühlen ansehen ließ. Wie musste er sich wohl dabei fühlen von Yamatos Liebhaber in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung gebeten zu werden? Von dem niemals erwähnten Liebhaber und in die niemals zuvor zur Sprache gekommene Palast-Wohnung, um es genau zu sagen. Also, wenn er sich auch nur annähernd so schlecht fühlte, wie Yamato etwa, dann wusste dieser nur allzu genau, wie sich Taichis Magen gerade umdrehte. Er musste sie beide unbedingt so schnell es ging aus dieser Situation retten.

„Komm doch mit in mein Büro, Taichi. Da können wir in Ruhe reden. Jõ, ich hoffe dich stört das nicht?"

Mit seinem typischen warmen Lächeln schüttelte Jõ nur den Kopf und hatte sie dann auch schon im Wohnzimmer alleine gelassen. Taichi warf an dieser Stelle noch einmal einen Blick zurück auf seine zurückgelassene Tasche und seine Schuhe, ehe er dann Yamatos erwartungsvollen Blick auffing und ihm in das angesprochene Büro folgte.

Yamato ließ den braunhaarigen Mann vor sich eintreten und lehnte sich geschafft gegen die geschlossene Tür, als er endlich eine gewisse Art von Beruhigung empfand. Natürlich trennte sie von Jõ nur eine Tür und eine schlechte Lüge, aber das war immerhin ein Anfang.

Wenn auch nur ein kleiner Anfang, denn Sofort stand Taichi keine drei Zentimeter entfernt von Yamato vor diesem und zwang ihn mit einem festen Griff am Kinn dazu, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du hast einen Freund? Ihr lebt zusammen? Was soll das Yamato?" Taichis Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Zischen und trotzdem konnte Yamato seine volle Wut regelrecht aus seinen Worten erspüren. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Verständnis?

Da er nicht genügend Kraft in seinem, noch immer vom Schrecken erstarrten und zittrigen, Körper verspürte, um Taichis Griff lösen zu können, schlug Yamato nur – als einzig ersichtlicher Fluchtweg – seine Augen nieder. „Es tut mir leid", wisperte er zurück und wollte seinen Gegenüber gerade noch darum bitten, ihn loszulassen, als dieser von selbst mehr Distanz zwischen sie brachte und wütend schnaubte.

„Es tut dir leid? Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder? Du weißt, wo du dir das hinstecken kannst?" Taichi trat weiter in den Raum hinein und lachte leise auf. „Gott, ich bin so dumm. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass mit deinen ganzen Geschichten irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

War dem wirklich so? War sein Verhalten die ganze Zeit schon so ersichtlich – so leicht zu durchschauen - gewesen?

Yamato löste sich von der Tür und trat auf den anderen Mann zu, der nur einen weiteren Schritt von ihm zurückwich und wütenden Blickes gen Wohnzimmer gestikulierte. „Ich weiß selber nicht, wieso ich dich jetzt gedeckt habe! Das hast du sicherlich nicht verdient, aber ich schätze mal, dass du schon eine Weile mit diesem Typen da draußen zusammen bist und er genauso blind vor Gefühlen ist, wie ich es war und demnach eine ruhige Erklärung verdient hat." Er seufzte schwer und alles, was Yamato nun noch aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte waren Unverständnis und Reue. „Es reicht wie ich deine kleine Lüge aufgedeckt habe. Ihm muss es ja nicht genauso ergehen. Er hat wohl eine Aussprache mit dir verdient. Wann auch immer du diese geplant hast – wenn du sie denn überhaupt in Erwägung ziehst." – „Was tust du eigentlich hier?"

Im Prinzip hatte er Taichi gar nicht mehr zugehört, sondern einfach nur den Boden zu seinen Füßen angestarrt und sich selbst gefragt, wie er in diese Misère hineingerutscht war und vor allem: Wie er wieder aus ihr rauskommen wollte. Wenn er denn überhaupt entkommen wollte. Vielleicht – und hier war sich Yamato seiner Sache wirklich nicht mehr sicher – wollte er ja auch einfach mal ausbaden, was er Jahrelang so schön vorbereitet hatte. Im Prinzip hatte er den großen und berüchtigten Knall doch mal gehörig verdient oder nicht?

„Wie bitte?" – „Ich habe gefragt, was du hier tust. Woher hast du meine Adresse?" Als Antwort erhielt er nur ein Kopfschütteln Taichis und, als Yamato zu ihm vortrat, schob dieser sich an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Bürotür erneut. „Ich muss mir keine Erklärungen von dir anhören. Ich gehe."

„Woher hast du meine Adresse? Was willst du jetzt von mir hören, ich", Taichi fiel ihm auf halber Strecke ins Wort, ehe Yamato sich noch weiter hatte in Fahrt reden können. „Spar es dir einfach. Aus deinem Mund kommen doch sowieso nur Lügen."

Und damit stapfte er durch ihr feines Wohnzimmer und zurück zu seinen Schuhen, Yamato dabei hinter sich her stolpern lassend. Es war offensichtlich, dass der blonde Journalist neben sich stand und nicht gesammelt genug war für eine irgendwie fruchtende Konversation – oder gar eine Diskussion.

„Taichi", setzte Yamato noch einmal an, stoppte dieses Mal aber selber, als Jõ zu ihnen trat und ihm einen fragenden Blick schenkte. Dieses Mal konnte oder wollte er Yamatos aufgelöste Erscheinung wohl nicht mehr ignorieren. Nun, immerhin waren Taichi und er zuvor auch ein wenig lauter geworden, als man es wohl von einem Herausgeber und seinem Klienten bei einer kleinen Unterredung erwarten würde.

„Gibt es Probleme?", fragte er sanft und ergriff zumindest physisch direkt die Seite seines Freundes, indem er sich zu ihm stellte.

Taichi schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich seine Schuhe an. In diesem Moment schien es ihn nicht mehr zu interessieren, inwiefern sein Verhalten aus der Rolle des freundlichen Vorgesetzten Yamatos herausfiel. Er wollte recht offensichtlich einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg von ihnen und Yamato konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Die Sache hatte er gekonnt in den Sand gesetzt.

Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung und erst als der erste Schock so langsam vergangen war, realisierte Yamato, wie wenig es ihn eigentlich störte, dass Taichi nun gegangen war ohne ihn anzuhören. In dem Moment, als Jõ seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn ruhig fragte, was denn geschehen sei und ob er helfen könnte, fiel jeder Gedanke Taichis bezüglich von ihm ab. Natürlich war da ein kleiner Teil in ihm drin, der auch mit Taichi die Angelegenheit klären und ihre Beziehung zueinander aufrecht erhalten wollte, aber es überwog einfach jede Verpflichtung, die er auf schlicht ergreifend menschlicher und emotionaler Ebene Jõ gegenüber empfand. Dieser Mann, der ihn hier gerade im Arm hielt, war es dem er zunächst Rede und Antwort stehen musste, ehe er sich mit anderen Gefühlen beschäftigen konnte.

_Und so findet schlussendlich alles ein Ende. Denn egal, wie ausweglos eine Situation erscheint und egal, wie lange sie sich schon hinzieht, irgendwann löst sie sich auf. Egal, auf welche Art und wer am Ende auf den Prozesskosten sitzen bleibt. Irgendwie endet alles einmal._

_So lange ist es an einem selbst, sich durchzubeißen und an dem festzuhalten, was noch einem übrig ist. Auch wenn noch kein Ausweg in Sicht ist, so ist darauf zu bauen, dass er sich bald noch auftun wird. _

_Oft raten einem andere Menschen, sich selbst auf ewig treu zu bleiben, was ja im Prinzip erst einmal eine gute Basis darstellt. Aber wenn man durchgehend seinen Kopf durchsetzt und von Tag zu Tag, Monat zu Monat und Jahr zu Jahr immer handelt, wie man es zuvor schon getan hat und sich einfach nichts ändert, dann muss man sich selbst eingestehen, dass etwas nicht recht läuft. Natürlich darf man sich nicht verstellen oder für andere ändern, aber nur weil man ist, wie man ist, jedoch ist dieser Grundsatz keine Garantie für jeden immer richtig zu handeln. _

_Man muss seine Fehler einsehen und durchgehend an sich arbeiten. An den eigenen Taten, Worten, sogar an Gedanken, die man zuvor immer so hingenommen hatte._

_Niemand ist unfehlbar und jeder sollte sich einmal überdenken._

_Und so fällt man dann aus seinem normalen Verhaltensschema heraus. Wenn man sich denn einfach nur einmal im Spiegel angesehen und für einen längeren Moment inne gehalten hat. Eventuell hat man ja erkannt, dass nicht die Welt unfair ist, sondern man sich selbst die Welt unfair macht. _

_Arbeite doch einmal selbst an dir und der Scheiße in der du steckst und warte nicht auf das nächste Wunder oder den nächsten stärkeren Menschen, der dir hoffentlich zur Seite steht und zufällig gerade die passenden aufbauenden Worte parat hat._

„Ich kann nicht einfach Scheiße schreiben."

Yamato löschte den letzten Absatz des geschriebenen Textes wieder und tippte ein paar Minuten willkürlich auf der abgenutzten Tastatur herum, ehe er den Laptop einfach schloss und sich von der Couch erhob.

Zwei Tage lang hatte er nun nichts anderen getan, als abwechselnd zu arbeiten und dann zu Jõ zu gehen, einen Satz anzufangen und mit einem „Ach nichts." wieder zu seiner Arbeit zurückzukehren. Eigentlich ja nichts Neues für ihn, wenn man denn davon absah, wie sich das Verhalten seines Lebensgefährten seit Taichis Auftauchen geändert hatte. Man merkte dem ruhigen Mann an, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte – wenn nicht sogar regelrecht zermürbte.

Anscheinend fiel es inzwischen auch Jõ schwer den Unwissenden und Uninteressierten zu spielen, was Yamato vor allem die letzte Nacht aufgefallen war, in der sein sonst so zärtlicher Liebhaber ihn kurzer Hand einfach ruppig auf dem Schlafzimmerboden genommen hatte, ohne dabei einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was Yamato wollte. Nicht einmal das halbherziges Zappeln und Wehren des blonden Mannes waren von dem Älteren beachtet worden.

Man merkte deutlich, dass etwas zwischen ihnen in der Luft lag und auch, wie dieses Etwas sie aufzufressen schien.

Auch in diesen Moment wieder, suchte Yamato nach der halbwegs vollendeten Arbeit wieder Jõ auf. Er schlich sich leise in sein Büro, um nicht sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen Mannes zu erregen. Yamato liebte es, Jõ von hinten dabei zu beobachten, wie er so versunken in seine Arbeit war. Nichts konnte ihn in diesem Moment ablenken. Nichts diese Liebe zu seiner Bestimmung nehmen. Er war eben ein Arzt mit Leib und Seele und so lange er diese Beschäftigung leben konnte, würde kein Yamato dieser Welt ihn jemals zerstören können.

Vielleicht war es dieser Gedanke, der Yamato ein wenig Sicherheit verschaffte.

Für ihn war seine Liebe Jõ gegenüber offensichtlich. Vielleicht war sie das nicht immer gewesen, aber zumindest wurde ihm langsam klar, wie wichtig ihm Jõs Wohlbefinden war. Wie sehr es ihm am Herzen lag.

Eigentlich und tief in seinem Innersten hatte Yamato seine Gefühle ja auch nie in Frage stellen wollen. Er hatte lediglich nie verstanden, wieso er sie einerseits so sicher und geschützt in sich hegte und andererseits aber sich immer wieder bei widersprüchlichen Taten erlebte. Wie zum Beispiel das nächtliche Aufsuchen diverse Bars und das Folgende Liebesspiel mit fremden Männern, die ihnen eigentlich so nichts gaben.

Wie er es auch drehte, er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Lippen trat Yamato schließlich hinter Jõ und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm runter, um seine Arme um die breiten Schultern des attraktiven Arztes schlingen zu können. Er merkte sofort, wie sich Jõ ein wenig verspannte – etwas, was vor Taichis Auftauchen niemals der Fall gewesen war – ehe er sich wohl wieder an Yamatos Präsenz und Berührung gewohnt hatte und sich in die Umarmung zurücklehnen konnte.

„Hey, schon fertig mit Schreiben?", fragte Jõ ihn leise, während er seine freie Hand, mit der er nicht zuvor in der Krankenakte geschrieben hatte, über die Hände Yamatos legte.

Sein Lebensgefährte antwortete ihm nicht, sondern stand eine Weile einfach nur so da, Jõs Wärme und das bekannte Gefühl von Ruhe und Schutz genießend.

Das war wohl seine Angst. Seine größte Angst.

Er konnte und wollte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr missen. Diese Ruhe, die er nie zuvor im Leben hatte verspüren dürfen – weder alleine, geschweige denn in der Anwesenheit eines anderen menschlichen Wesens.

Und das war wohl auch sein Problem.

_Man muss auch mal aus seinen alten Verhaltensmustern rausfallen._

„Jõ, ich…", auch wenn er wieder ins Stocken geriet, so dachte Yamato dieses eine Mal nicht daran, den Schwanz einzuziehen und den einfach Weg raus zu nehmen. Denn dieses Verhalten seinerseits war nur für ihn der einfache Weg raus. Für Jõ hingegen war es die pure Folter und Yamato wollte nicht mehr nur auf sich und sein eigenes Wohlbefinden achten.

„Ich werde für eine Weile bei Takeru bleiben."

Langsam löste er sich wieder von seinem Freund und trat einige Schritte zurück, so dass Jõ sich zu ihm umdrehen konnte.

Yamato wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber vielleicht nicht das verständnisvolle Nicken des anderen Mannes und sein trauriges Lächeln. „Das dachte ich mir schon. Du musst erst einmal selbst wissen, was du mir sagen willst, ehe du mit mir sprechen kannst. Nicht wahr?"

Er nickte, sah ratlos zu Jõ, dann gen Boden und der Zimmertür, nur um wieder bei seinem Gegenüber hängen zu bleiben. Wie recht er doch hatte und wie Leid es Yamato in diesem Moment tat, das er wieder einmal keine passenden Worte fand, um dem Anderen wenigstens ein wenig Wärme schenken zu können.

„Ich liebe dich, Yamato."

Yamato nickte wieder und drehte sich langsam in Richtung Tür, peilte diese an.

„Ich dich auch, Jõ."

Deswegen ja. Deswegen musste er gehen und erst einmal für sich selbst herausfinden, was er wollte und wieso.


	6. Der Junge und das Happy End?

**Composer:**

Wir nähern uns nun dem Ende. Ich danke allen, die so lange dabei waren und vor allem denen, die diesen Unfug auch kommentiert haben :) Mich interessiert immer, wie meine künstlerischen Ergüsse bewertet werden.

Vielen vielen lieben Dank!

Widmung gebührt Geng-yan, die mir als Beta-Leserin zur Seite stand!

* * *

5. Kapitel - The boy and the happy ending?

„Was tust du da?"

„Aufräumen. Hast du dich hier mal umgesehen?"

Takeru gab nur einen abfälliges „Tz" von sich und schob sich an Yamato und dem Wäscheberg vorbei, mit dem sein Bruder gerade kämpfte. „Ich hab dich vorgewarnt! Außerdem tu ich dir einen Gefallen damit, dass ich dich mit mir in dieser winzigen Bude wohnen lasse."

Dieses Mal war es Yamato, der einen abfälligen Laut in den Raum warf und dem anderen Mann dabei einen bösen Blick schenkte. „Ich bin dein Bruder und habe dich quasi aufgezogen. Du MUSST mich bei dir wohnen lassen."

Nicht, dass Yamato Takeru diese abweisende und unkameradschaftliche Attitüde abnahm, aber dennoch musste er ihm ja klarmachen, wer hier wem untergeordnet war. Obwohl, eigentlich waren bei ihnen die Machtverhältnisse glasklar verteilt. Es war recht offensichtlich, wie einfach Takeru seinen Bruder um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte, indem er ihm einfach nur eines seiner berühmt berüchtigten Lächeln schenkte. Ja, Yamato war auf seine alten Tage weich geworden.

„Vielleicht, aber trotzdem ist es umständlich. Die Bude ist viel zu klein und was soll ich den Mädels sagen?"

Yamatos Kopf schnellte herum und der Blick der tiefblauen Augen durchlöcherte böse den breiten Rücken des Jüngeren, den dieser gerade von seinem T-Shirt befreite.

„Mädels?", fragte er skeptisch, unsicher darüber, wie er mit irgendeiner Form von Antwort Takerus umgehen sollte. Irgendwo ahnte er ja auch schon, wie sein Babybruder seine ‚Männlichkeit auslebte'. Es war irgendwie logisch, dass jemand mit diesem Aussehen sich nicht an die Erstbeste binden wollte. Trotz allem bescherte dieser Gedanke Yamato Übelkeit.

„Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, Yama! Hast du mich mal angesehen?"

Nun er tat es in diesem Moment und erschrak etwas über den sehr ansehnlichen und vor allem nackten Oberkörper, mit dem sein Bruder gerade vor ihm posierte. Vor Schreck über diesen Anblick warf Yamato ein dreckiges T-Shirt nach dem Jüngeren, gezielt in dessen Gesicht. Natürlich wollte er stolz auf seinen gut aussehenden Bruder sein, aber alles, was dann weiter in eine auch nur ansatzweise verdorbene Richtung führte, ging einfach zu weit.

„Zieh dir was an, du Idiot!" Grummelnd drehte sich der Ältere wieder der Wäsche zu, innerlich eine Hand gegen seine Stirn schlagend. Takeru hatte die gleiche Arroganz entwickelt, die ihm in seiner Jugend so manches Mal zum Verhängnis geworden war. Oder immer noch wurde.

„Tu nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass du genauso bist, wie ich! Du weißt auch genau, wie dir alle Männer hinterher rennen und mit dir ins Bett wollen und das hast du früher auch definitiv ausgenutzt."

Früher?

Yamato stockte in seiner Tätigkeit und ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen. Er hatte Takeru gegenüber kein Wort über die Gründe für seinen Auszug verloren und plante auch nicht dies zu ändern. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie sein kleiner Bruder über ihn denken würde, erzählte er ihm von seinen Machenschaften. So gesehen war es wirklich Takeru, der intelligenter und erwachsener handelte. Immerhin ließ er sich auf keine feste Beziehung ein, weil er eben dies noch nicht als den richtigen Weg für sich betrachtete.

„Yama? Alles OK?"

Erst durch Takerus Stimme wurde er wieder aus seiner Starre gerissen. Der Jüngere hockte nun direkt neben ihm und beobachtete ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Skepsis im Blick. Nun ja, er war ja auch nicht dumm und konnte sich wohl denken, dass irgendetwas zwischen seinem Bruder und Jõ vorgefallen war, wenn Erster plötzlich vor seiner Tür auftauchte und bei ihm einziehen wollte.

„Ja, ja." Yamato erhob sich flink und griff den bereits sortierten Wäschekorb, den er bis zur Wand transportierte, dort abstellte und anschließend das Bad anpeilte. „Ich gehe duschen."

Es war nicht so, dass Yamato es seinem kleinen Bruder verübeln konnte, wie dieser sich um ihn sorgte und nach seinem Befinden erkundigte und dennoch zwang seine andauernde Fragerei Yamato dazu rasch das Weite zu suchen. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Stadt, im Park, im nächsten Coffeeshop und wenn er dann einmal heimkam, machte er Takeru sein Abendessen und zog sich anschließend mit einem Buch zurück. Ein Verhalten, das Takerus Unruhe weiter anstachelte. Auch dies war etwas, das Yamato nicht verwunderte, bedachte er denn, wie auffällig er seinem geliebten Bruder aus dem Weg ging – von Jõs ausbleibenden Anrufen einmal abgesehen. Natürlich wurde Takerus Misstrauen durch die Abwesenheit des Arztes aus Yamatos Leben nur noch verstärkt.

So ergab es sich wohl auch, dass der jüngere der Brüder Yamato eines frühen Abends vor der Wohnungstür abfing und ihn zielstrebig zurück ins Innere des winzigen Wohnraums führte.

„Wir müssen reden."

Womit Yamato zwar gerechnet hatte, nun aber trotzdem nicht so recht wusste, wie er auf die Situation eingehen sollte. War es an der Zeit mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken oder konnte er ein weiteres Mal ausweichen?

Anlügen würde er ihn nicht, so viel stand für Yamato fest. Vielleicht log er seine Freunde an, seinen Partner und maximal noch seine Mutter, aber niemals würde er etwas zwischen sich und Takeru bringen. Niemals und aus keinem Grund der Welt.

„Ich habe mit Jõ gesprochen."

„Du hast was?"

Egal, welche Erklärungen sich Yamato auch auf die Schnelle im Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte, sie waren in diesem Moment alle wie ausgelöscht. Es war definitiv überraschend, dass sich Takeru in seine Probleme einmischte und sogar Jõ aufgesucht hatte. War er zu ihrer Wohnung gegangen oder –

„Ich war mit ihm in der Mittagspause etwas essen und habe ihn gefragt, was los ist."

Yamato wollte gerade schon zu seiner eigenen Verteidigung ansetzen, als Takeru einfach fortfuhr.

Der Jüngere ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Grunzen auf sein Futon fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Natürlich wollte er mir nichts sagen. Du kennst ihn ja."

„Du hattest auch kein Recht dazu dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen." Und Yamato dankte Jõs bedächtigem Verhalten einmal mehr.

Es trieb ihm fast schon die Tränen in die Augen, wie sehr sein Partner selbst knapp vor dem Zerbrechen ihrer Beziehung noch versuchte ihn zu schützen – sogar vor seinem eigenen Bruder. Jõ musste gewusst haben, wie viel Yamato daran lag Takeru nicht in ihre Probleme hineinzuziehen.

„Auf jeden Fall meinte ich, dass ihr euch vertragen müsst und er im Notfall auf dich zukommen soll, egal, was du schon wieder angestellt hast."

„Wieso bin ich in deinen Augen so offensichtlich der Schuldige?" Etwas, was zwar gar nicht von Yamatos Interesse war, ihn aber dennoch wurmte und einer Aussprache bedurfte.

Takeru sollte ihm diese Aussprache nicht genehmigen, fuhr er einfach fort ohne dabei auf seinen Bruder einzugehen. „Jõ meinte, ihr hättet euch nicht gestritten. Er denkt, dass du etwas Abstand brauchst und", er zögerte und blickte weg von der gegenüberliegenden Wand, in Yamatos Richtung. „du unglücklich seist. Er hat gefragt, wie es dir geht und ob du ordentlich isst."

Wie konnte Jõ sich noch immer so um ihn sorgen? Wieso drehte er die Geschichte und stellte nun Yamato an die Stelle des Opfers?

Anstatt einer wörtlichen Reaktion verließ ein unerwartetes Schluchzen die Kehle des älteren Mannes, welches nicht nur ihm, sondern auch Takeru einen kleinen Schrecken einjagte.

Der Jüngere eilte sofort an Yamatos Seite, als sich dieser geschafft an der Zimmerwand herabsinken ließ und verzweifelt versuchte seine Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen, diese vor seinem Bruder zu verstecken.

Yamato konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, wie unangenehm es ihm war, vor Takeru zu weinen und trotzdem krallte er sich sofort in die Umarmung, die dieser ihm aufzwang. Sobald sein Gesicht im Verborgenen lag, ließ Yamato auch seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Vielleicht hatte er es gebraucht seinen Emotionen mal ungebremsten Lauf zu lassen.

Vielleicht brachen nun endlich all seine Ungewissheit und Trauer, seine Ängste und die brennende Wut aus ihm raus.

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur so da und hielten einander fest. Ab und an spürte Yamato die Hand seines Bruders in seinem Haar und gedachte zu Beginn noch sie von sich zu schieben, ergab sich aber schnell der sanften Geste. So sehr er sich auch gegen Takerus Schutz zu wehren versuchte – immerhin war er der Ältere und Stärkere von ihnen - musste sich Yamato eingestehen, wie sehr ihn die feste Umarmung beruhigte.

Vielleicht hätte er seine Verzweiflung ohne Takeru niemals raus lassen können und wäre an ihr erstickt.

Sobald er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, schob Yamato den Jüngeren, noch immer leise schluchzend, von sich und schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln. Er schämte sich für seinen Ausbruch und dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig befreiter.

Takeru musste nicht einmal etwas zu ihm sagen, damit Yamato endlich zu erklären begann.

„Ich bin ausgezogen, weil ich nicht mehr sicher bin, ob ich bei Jõ bleiben will."

Takeru schien jeglichen Missmut über diese Aussage hinunter zu schlucken und nickte nur leicht.

„Um genau zu sein", Yamato seufzte und wandte den Blick aus Takerus aufmerksamen, dunkelblauen Augen ab. Er konnte ihm bei diesem Geständnis nicht ins Gesicht sehen. „war ich mir noch nie so sicher, ob ich das alles will, was ich überhaupt will und von wem. Natürlich war das immer recht hart für mich, aber derjenige, der leiden musste, war immer nur Jõ. Wegen meiner Unsicherheit und Unzufriedenheit habe ich ihn betrogen." Er unterdrückte einen weiteren Ausbruch seiner Gefühle und Tränen. „Da ist ein anderer Mann und auch wegen ihm weiß ich einfach nicht weiter."

Wie lange sie noch so da gesessen und geredet hatten, wusste Yamato später des Abends nicht mehr. Takeru war irgendwann zum Training gegangen und er an Ort und Stelle verharrt. Wo hätte er auch hingehen sollen? Er wollte niemanden sehen, mit niemandem mehr sprechen. Er hatte genug gesagt und schlussendlich war es an ihm, endlich eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Natürlich hatte Takeru ihn nicht verurteilt oder ihm Vorwürfe gemacht. Es war nicht an ihm zu urteilen und zu handeln. Es war an Yamato. Niemand sonst konnte über ihn und seine Zukunft richten und niemand seiner Freunde und auch nicht seine Familie würden ihm diese Aufgabe abnehmen können. Niemand konnte ihn vor dem Schmerz bewahren, den er sich selbst und auch den Anderen zu fügen würde, die er in diese Misère hinein gezogen hatte.

Wenn er auch keine Hilfe bei Takeru hatte finden können, so war zumindest Yamatos Kopf so klar wie lange schon nicht mehr. Er konnte wieder denken, sich selbst sehen und dazu aufraffen zu handeln.

Wie lange wollte er sich noch verstecken und den eigenen Gefühlen aus dem Weg gehen?

Wie lange verdrängte er nun schon seine Sehnsucht nach Jõ, nach seinem Schutz und der Ruhe ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung?

Wie viele Nächte hatte ihn Taichis Antlitz vor den geschlossenen Augen nicht schlafen lassen? Sein Gesicht, seine Berührungen und seine Nähe.

Und wann traute er sich endlich aus dem Schutz Jõs hinaus?

Yamato erkannte endlich den Unterschied zwischen den Emotionen, die ihn an Jõ und auch an Taichi banden.

Jõ hatte ihm alles gegeben, was er gedacht hatte zu suchen, zu brauchen. Er liebte ihn, verehrte den Boden, auf dem er ging und schützte ihn vor allem, was ihn zu erschüttern suchte – sogar vor sich selbst. So lange waren sie Hand in Hand ihren Weg hinab gegangen und Jõ war niemals von seiner Seite gewichen. Immer wieder war da seine Stärke und Vernunft gewesen, die Yamato zurück an seine Seite gezogen hatten, war er vom Pfad abgewichen oder in die Knie gegangen, zu erschöpft um alleine auch nur einen weiteren Schritt zu tun?

Viel zu lange nun hatte Yamato sich auf Jõ verlassen.

Es war so simpel und einfach gewesen… Damals, als Jõ in sein Leben getreten war, hatte er dieses gerade biegen und Yamato vom sinkenden Schiff seines verqueren Lebens - irgendwo zwischen tausenden von Liebschaften, Partys und viel zu viel Alkohol und zu wenig Geld – retten können. Er war einfach alles gewesen. Sein Retter, sein Liebhaber und alles, was ihm bis dahin gefehlt hatte.

Aber hatte dieser Schleier einer perfekten Welt Yamato nicht die Sicht genommen?

Wie viele Nächte war Yamato fernab des Schlafens gewesen und hatte sich den Kopf über ‚die Liebe' zerbrochen. ‚Die Liebe'… ‚Liebe' … ‚jemanden lieben'…

Nie hatte er die Geschichten der Anderen verstehen können. Derer, die ‚liebten' und nicht mehr ohne ihre bessere Hälfte sein wollten. Dieses Gefühl, ohne den Partner an der Seite nicht mehr leben zu wollen.

Was war dieses Gefühl? – hatte sich Yamato immer gefragt. Oder viel mehr noch als das: Würde er dieses Gefühl auch jemals verspüren dürfen oder war er nicht dafür gemacht (worden)?

Vielleicht – so war es ihm erschienen – übertrieben sie alle auch einfach nur? Vielleicht hatten sie alle von diesen Gefühlen einmal gehört, sie eventuell in einem kitschigen Hollywood-Film vorgelebt bekommen und dachten nun, sie selbst empfinden zu können. Wollten sie Yamato eifersüchtig machen? Eifersüchtig auf etwas, was ihm so fern schien, wie eine Karriere als einer der besagten Romanzen-Darsteller aus Los Angeles?

Er fühlte sich fern jener, die ihre Liebe lebten. Ein Außenseiter, der nur am Rand steht und stumm zusieht, zu schüchtern, um etwas zu sagen und zu schwach, selbst mit einzutreten. Er würde auf ewig nur ein Zuschauer sein.

Oder nicht?

Zwar war er immer schon ein großer Denker, versunken in sich selbst und seiner eigenen Welt, ein wenig melancholisch und theatralisch gewesen, aber niemals hatte es Yamato Ishida in die Tiefe einer Depression gezogen. Es war nicht sein Stil in Selbstmitleid und Unmut zu versinken... Wieso auch? Dafür hatte der Mensch ja einst Alkohol und Sex erfunden – damit sich eben niemand mehr schlecht und unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen hatte. Jeder konnte Sex und Alkohol haben. Jeder konnte der normalen Welt entfliehen und sich ein wenig gut fühlen und wenn es nur in einem widerlichen Rausch war.

Nein, es war niemals sein Ding gewesen, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Vielleicht lief Yamato gerne vor schwierigen Situationen und speziell der Konfrontation mit seinen eigenen Taten davon, aber er verharrte niemals und verzweifelte im Stillen.

Es gab also nur eins zu tun: Weitermachen.

Er musste weg. Weg von Jõ und ebenso weg von Taichi. Weg von seiner sicheren Wohnung und erst recht von den Mauern, hinter denen er Schutz vor sich und der Wahrheit gesucht hatte.

„Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet."

Yamato ließ Jõs Verwirrung unkommentiert, während er sich an ihm vorbei und ins Innere ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung schob. Einige Tage lang hatte Yamato ja noch mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seinen Lebensgefährten per Telefon zu kontaktieren, ihn bei der Arbeit aufzusuchen oder beim Einkaufen abzufangen, aber er hatte sich rechtzeitig eines Besseren besinnen können. Natürlich nur mit der Hilfe seines Bruders und Mimi, die beide gehörig auf ihn eingeredet und mit mehreren Flaschen Wein ruhig gestellt ans Bett gefesselt hatten. Nun war er, wie es sich gehörte, zu ihnen nach Hause gegangen. Zwar schwirrte es in seinem Kopf noch ein wenig und seine Knie fanden ihre gewöhnliche Stärke nicht wieder, seinen Körper zu tragen ohne dabei Unheil verkündend ins Schwanken zu geraten, aber immerhin war er da und dazu bereit, sein Leben wieder in Einklang zu bringen.

Ohne Jõ noch eines Blickes oder Wortes zu würdigen, kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu, ging in die Küche und brühte sich einen Kaffee auf. Er wusste, dass sein Partner ihn so lange in Frieden lassen würde, bis er sich selbst dazu bereit fühlte, mit ihm das zu besprechen, weswegen er zu so früher Stunde an einem Sonntag morgen bei ihm vor der Tür aufgetaucht war. Nun gut... es war ja immer noch ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und rein theoretisch durfte Yamato kommen und gehen wann und wieso er wollte, allerdings war er ja irgendwie ausgezogen und hatte auch irgendwie Jõ seine Unsicherheit gestanden. Dementsprechend war es eigentlich das gute Recht des Anderen –

„Yamato?"

Angesprochener fuhr fast aus der Haut, so sehr erschrak er über die Stimme des älteren Mannes und dessen Gestalt im Türrahmen. War er sich nicht gerade noch so sicher darüber gewesen, dass ihn Jõ erst einmal zu seinen Sinnen kommen lassen würde? Was wollte er also in diesem Moment von ihm und wieso war sein Blick verhangen von Trauer und Endgültigkeit?

„Hör auf damit."

Da er nicht reagiert hatte, war Jõ zu ihm getreten und hatte ihn der Kaffee-Zutaten entledigt. Er drängte sich zwischen ihn und die Küchentheke, schob ihn gen Tür und somit ins Innere ihres Wohnzimmers. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Freund nicht weiter warten und ihr altbekanntes Spiel spielen wollte. Anscheinend war es selbst jemandem wie Jõ einmal genug.

„Ich habe lange genug gewartet." Yamato spürte Jõs Hände auf seinen Schultern, wie er ihn mehr oder weniger sanft auf die Couch drückte. Er selber blieb stehen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar. Erst jetzt fielen Yamato der zerzauste Zustand der sonst so seidig glänzenden Strähnen und die dazu passenden, dunklen Augenringe seines Lebensgefährten auf. Hatten in der Küche nicht dutzende benutzte Kaffeetassen gestanden?

„Hast du durchgearbeitet?" – „Yamato." Anscheinend wollte Jõ nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise um das Hauptthema herumschiffen. Er wirkte angespannt, übermüdet und Yamato verspürte das tiefe Bedürfnis danach, den Älteren zu sich zu ziehen und ihm die Schläfen zu massieren, so wie er es immer nach sehr langen und anstrengenden Arbeitstagen Jõs getan hatte. Ein Gefühl, welches sich fest in ihn verankert hatte und Yamato nun fast die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wieso konnte er selbst jetzt noch nicht ganz von Jõ ablassen? Wieso ließen ihn seine eigenen Gefühle nicht gehen?

Es war kein Wunder, dass der blonde Journalist sich direkt wieder von Jõ abwandte und sich suchend nach einem Ausweg umsah, wenn man den Krieg bedachte, der in seinem Innersten tobte. Selbst nach den langen Tagen des Grübelns, der Diskussionen mit sich selbst, Takeru und Mimi und diversen alkoholischen Getränken, wusste Yamato noch immer nicht, welche Emotion in ihm überwiegte: Die Liebe zu Jõ, die ihn an ihn kettete oder aber sein Drang nach Freiheit und nach diesem verschwommenen Etwas, das er zu greifen versuchte und was ihm das Leben vielleicht lebenswerter gestalten würde. Zweites war zwangsläufig verankert mit der reinen Gewohnheit, die ihn bei Jõ hielt.

Unbewusst ließ Yamato seine Finger über die Glasfläche des so verhassten Sofatisches wandern. Die weißen Lilien, die er selbst vor einer ganzen Weile so liebevoll arrangiert hatte, waren inzwischen verwelkt und hatten ihre Blätter über den ganzen Tisch verstreut. Er stoppte bei einer nicht weniger alten Schachtel Zigaretten und dem weißen Keramikaschenbecher, wollte sich gerade eine der geliebten Selbstmordwerkzeuge anzünden, als ihm die schlanken Finger Jõs dieser und des Feuerzeugs entledigten. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Geduldsfaden seines Freundes bis zum Zerbersten angespannt war und er nicht weiter auf ihn und seine Marotten Rücksicht nehmen wollte.

Yamato hatte es geschafft: Jõ war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Von hier aus gab es keinen Weg zurück mehr.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich betrogen hast."

Die Aussage traf Yamato wie ein Schlag in den Magen, ließ ihn schlucken. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sich direkt über den Glastisch übergeben zu müssen. Hatte er mit einer derartig direkten Ehrlichkeit seines Partners gerechnet? Und durfte er überhaupt jetzt noch von Jõ als sein ‚Partner' denken?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich gerade noch betrügst oder ob", - „Ich wohne wirklich bei Takeru!" Anscheinend schwang genug Verzweiflung in Yamatos plötzlich so dünner und gebrochener Stimme mit, denn Jõ ging nicht weiter auf seine aktuelle Wohnsituation ein. Der ältere Mann war inzwischen gen Wohnzimmertür getreten, dann wieder umgekehrt und verharrte inzwischen an der Seite des Sofas. Seine Hände waren in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben, öffneten und schlossen sich im Schutz des hellen Stoffes fortwährend. Alles an Jõ schrie förmlich nach purer Verzweiflung. Anscheinend wusste er nicht mehr mit sich und seinen Gefühlen anzufangen, wie Yamato selbst, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich trotzdem zu laut formulierten Worten aufraffte und sein jüngerer Freund hingegen nur im Stillen seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen malträtierte.

„Ich weiß auch, dass du nicht gehen kannst. Du kannst nicht los lassen und", Und das war der Teil, an dem weder Yamato, noch Jõ weiter wusste. „du kommst immer wieder." Ja, er war stets an Jõs Seite zurückgekehrt. Nur wieso?

Erneut entfernte sich Jõ und ebenso kehrte er an Yamatos Seite zurück. Er schwieg nun, setzte einige Male neu an und schluckte alle Worte dann einfach runter. Je öfter er Yamato zwischendurch einen Blick aus diesen müden, dunklen Augen zuwarf, desto stärker stieg in diesem die Angst. Langsam dämmerte es ihm, dass der Ältere keines Wegs nach Worten suchte. Nein, in ihm tobte etwas, was er nicht raus lassen wollte. Angst? Wut? Hass? Abscheu? Er wollte Yamato nicht verletzen, ihn nicht anschreien und all den Gefühlen, denen er so lange Einhalt geboten hatte, ihren wohlverdienten freien Lauf lassen. Noch immer überwog in Jõ sehr deutlich die Liebe, die er von der ersten Sekunde an für den blonden Rebellen gehegt hatte. Und dennoch –

„Wieso?" Jõs Stimme überschlug sich fast und er brach direkt nach der knappen Frage ab – wohl, um sich selbst irgendwie beruhigen zu können. Es schien nicht zu funktionieren, denn keine Sekunde später baute sich der Ältere schon vor Yamato auf und schien nur einen Atemzug davon entfernt, ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Wie lange hatte Jõ wohl nun schon diese Wut in sich eingeschlossen gehalten? Wie hatte er die ganzen Jahre über das Lächeln auf den Lippen versiegeln können?

Yamato schwieg noch immer, während die Fragen auf ihn ein prasselten. Er schwieg, als Jõ verzweifelt nach Atem und Worten gleichermaßen suchte und wieder begann durch die gesamte Wohnung zu stiefeln. Einen Moment lang verschwand er im Schlafzimmer, kehrte allerdings unverändert zurück und begann erneut damit, Yamato unverständliche und meist nur gemurmelte Sätze an den Kopf zu werfen. Verständlicherweise wuchs in ihm die Wut nur noch mehr, je länger Yamato schwieg.

Das gesamte Gemurmel versiegte nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in einem leisen „Warum? Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" und ließ Yamato sich von Jõ abwenden. Zwar hatten die blauen Augen ihren Blick sowieso die ganze Zeit nur stur auf Jõs Füße gehalten, aber zumindest war er ihm so in jeder seiner Bewegungen gefolgt. Nun versuchte er sich mit seinem gesamten Körper von dem Älteren abzuwenden.

„Hast du mich überhaupt jemals geliebt?" Egal, was Jõ vorher schon gesagt hatte – seine letzten Worte hätten von Anfang an ausgereicht, um dem Blonden die Tränen in Strömen über die bleichen Wangen rollen zu lassen. Yamato interessierte sich nicht mehr für seine Position als Verräter, Betrüger und verabscheuenswertes Geschöpf und noch weniger um seinen sonst so riesigen Stolz. Nun kehrte er innerhalb von Sekunden sein gesamtes Gefühlsleben nach Außen. Er schluchzte laut. Der zitternde und bebende Körper presste sich immer tiefer in die weichen Couchkissen bis er einfach zur Seite auf die Polster kippte und dort liegen blieb. Yamatos Hände verkrampften sich vor Ort direkt in den glatt gespannten Stoff, so gut es eben ging, so dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Jeder laute Schluchzer schien die Flut von Tränen nur noch zu verstärken und Yamato war sich – soweit er sich überhaupt der gesamten Situation im Klaren war – unsicher, ob die Distanz, die Jõ seiner verletzlichen Gestalt über aufbaute, ihn gerade noch tiefer in den Abgrund stieß oder aber als letzter Seidenfaden in der Luft hielt.

Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ein paar Tränen würden Jõ alles vergessen lassen?

Wäre Yamato nicht schon vollkommen mit Weinen ausgelastet gewesen, hätte er wohl über seine eigenen Gedanken bitter aufgelacht. Nichts hatte er mehr von Jõ zu erwarten und auch keine nette Geste des Älteren verdient. Lange genug war dieser noch liebevoll und umsorgend ihm gegenüber gewesen. Viel zu lange.

„Tut mir leid." Auch Jõs Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Nun gut, so wie Yamato ihn kannte, zerriss es ihm gerade das Herz, seinen Geliebten so bitter weinen zu sehen. Es musste ihm alles abverlangen, zum ersten Mal nicht direkt weich zu werden und ihn trösten zu kommen. Nur wieso war es Jõ nun, der sich entschuldigte? War es nicht an Yamato, auf Knien vor dem Anderen rumzurutschen und um Vergebung zu betteln?

Als der leisen Entschuldigung nichts weiter folgte, gewann ein wenig Verwirrung über die tiefe Trauer, die in Yamato herrschte und er schaffte es, sich aufzusetzen, nun nur noch leise und stockend schluchzend. Der Blick der blauen Augen war noch immer Tränen verhangen, aber ansonsten klar und fragend, wie er sich auf der Gestalt Jõs festigte.

„Wieso?", fragte er stockend. Seine Stimme war brüchig und rau. Sie klang ein wenig, wie nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit anschließendem Übergeben und Schlafen auf den kalten Badezimmerfliesen. Generell fühlte sich Yamato wie nach einem schlechten Trip, der ihn noch immer in einer Horror-Halluzination gefangen hielt.

Es sollte eine Weile Stille im Raum einkehren. Keiner der beiden Männer gab auch nur einen Mucks von sich, geschweige denn, dass sie sich regten. Yamato stierte wieder auf Jõs Hausschuhe, während dieser ins Leere blickte. Sie schienen beide nach Worten zu suchen – ihre Gedanken zu ordnen – beide ungewiss darüber, was ihnen der weitere Verlauf dieses Gesprächs noch bringen würde.

Es war Jõ der letzten Endes die Kraft aufbrachte, sich neben den blonden Journalisten zu setzen und eine der bleichen, verkrampften Hände zu ergreifen. Diese Geste ließ Yamato aufsehen, direkt in die dunklen Augen des Mannes, mit dem er nun schon so viele Jahre zusammen verbracht hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher etwas gesagt habe." War das nun eine ernst gemeinte oder gehässige Aussage? Jõ war nie der Typ Mensch gewesen, der absichtlich Leute verletzen wollte – schon gar nicht die, die ihm wichtig waren. Dementsprechend musste er seine Worte wirklich so meinen, wie er sie Yamato gerade vortrug. Dieser sah jedoch nur verdattert drein. Es erschien ihm aberwitzig, dass das vermeidliche Opfer nun Schuld auf sich nehmen wollte. Was wollte Jõ mit dieser Tat bezwecken?

„Ich wusste so lange, was in dir los ist und", er stockte und räusperte sich, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „dass du fremdgehst, wusste ich auch. Ich habe es geahnt. Du fühltest dich gefangen und wolltest ausbrechen und anscheinend bist du nur nicht gegangen, um mich nicht zu verletzen. Du wolltest erwischt werden." An dieser Stelle wurde er leiser und wandte den Blick aus Yamatos Augen ab. „Du wolltest mich dazu bringen mit dir Schluss zu machen."

Yamato fühlte sich nackt und klein, wie er auf der Couch kauerte und sich von Jõ seine eigenen Taten erklären ließ. Die Taten, die ihm selbst meist doch schleierhaft und unverständlich gewesen waren. Innerhalb von einer kurzen Minute war ihm das offenbart worden, was er selbst zu stur und kindisch gewesen war zu erkennen. Alle hatten es gewusst. Nur er selbst nicht. Er war blind durch sein Leben gewandelt, selbstsüchtig und starrsinnig. Und nun war es Jõ, der ihm alles erklärte – der ihn aus seiner Trance herausriss und dazu zwang, die Probleme direkt anzugehen. Wer wusste schon, ob Yamato selbst jemals den Mut hätte aufbringen können, diese Thematik vor dem anderen anzusprechen? Gut, es war sein Ziel gewesen, als er sich diesen Morgen bei Takeru aufgemacht hatte, aber wer konnte schon sagen, ob er es wirklich übers Herz gebracht hätte?

„Ich wollte dir nicht unterstellen, mich niemals geliebt zu haben", fuhr Jõ einige Minuten des Schweigens später fort. „Ich weiß genau, dass du mich geliebt hast. Ich denke sogar, noch immer ein Fünkchen Liebe in dir zu sehen. Ein kleines bisschen, was nur mir gebührt und auch niemals einem anderen Mann gehören wird." Unbewusst brannte etwas Stärke in Yamato auf und ließ ihn heftig nicken. Er wusste nicht recht wieso, aber wenigstens in diesem Moment wollte er sich regen und Jõ beweisen, dass er nicht vollends versteinert war. Zumindest dieses bisschen Gefühl wollte er dem Anderen zusichern, mit allem, was er noch hatte.

„Aber es reicht nicht, Yamato." Eine warme Hand an seiner Wange hielt ihn von einer weiteren Reaktion ab, ließ ihn zurückzucken und sich dann direkt wieder dem bekannten Gefühl entgegen lehnen. Jõ strich ihm sachte einige verbliebene Tränen weg, durch seine blonden Ponniesträhnen und verharrte dann in seinem Nacken. Er zwang Yamato dazu, ihn abermals direkt anzublicken. „Es reicht nicht aus, um diese Liebe am Leben zu halten und selbst wenn sich alles in mir dagegen weigert, dich gehen zu lassen," wieder schluckte er hart und schien sich nun selbst einige Tränen verkneifen zu müssen. „so kann ich das hier nicht mehr fortführen."

Da war es: Endgültig und ebenso erschreckend, wie auch erwartet.

„Ich kann sie nicht mehr an dir riechen, kann nicht wegsehen, wenn du morgens von ihnen kommst und zu mir ins Bett kriechst und noch weniger ertrage ich deine Blicke. Wie du aus dem Fenster oder in die Leere starrst und unglücklich bist. Wie du nach etwas suchst und es nicht bei mir finden kannst. Denkst du, ich sehe nicht die Verzweiflung in dir? Verstehst du nicht, dass sie mich nicht minder zerreißt, als dich? Aber irgendwann muss Schluss sein, Yamato! Ich will dich nicht verlieren, aber wir müssen beide einsehen, dass wir auf diesem Wege niemals glücklich miteinander werden können. Wir –", Yamato unterbrach Jõ in seinem Redeschwall, in dem er seine Hand von sich drückte und sich ihm um den Hals warf. Er klammerte die Hände in das eh schon zerknitterte Hemd seines Freundes, versuchte kläglich in dem dünnen Stoff Halt zu finden. Diese Worte, er konnte sie nicht mehr hören. Er wollte sie nicht hören.

„Nein!" Es kam eher wie ein erstickter Schrei, als ein kraftvoller Ausruf des trotzigen Kleinkinds, das in Yamatos Kopf so laut schrie, dass er meinte, dieser würde jede Sekunde zerbersten. „Nein! Ich – Nein!" Gut, er merkte in diesem Moment nicht recht, wie wenig Ausdruck sein Gebrabbel hatte, aber irgendwo in ihm drin, wusste Yamato um sein klägliches Handeln Bescheid. Er wusste, dass nun mehr von ihm kommen musste. Wenn er auch vorher nur weggerannt war, so war es nun an ihm, seinen Mann zu stehen oder zumindest zu sich selbst.

„So kann es nicht enden! Schrei mich an, schlag mich! Bitte!" Es war dieses Mal an Jõ verblüfft dreinzusehen und dieses Yamato auch zu zeigen, indem er ihn sachte von sich drückte und auf eine Armlänge Abstand von sich selbst brachte. „Wie, ich – Yamato" – „Los! Schrei mich an! Ich habe dich betrogen und ausgenutzt und – und –"

Er durfte jetzt einfach nicht weiterhin nett und nachsichtig ihm gegenüber sein. Sie hatten dieses Gespräch doch so gut angefangen – Jõ voller Wut und Yamato am Boden vor ihm – wieso war es nun wieder wie immer? Wieso war Jõ es nun wieder, der sich entschuldigte und versuchte den Jüngeren zu beruhigen? Denn auch, wenn er gerade quasi mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, so war ihm dennoch wieder Yamatos Wohl am wichtigsten gewesen. ‚_Deine_ Trauer', ‚_deine_ Angst' und ‚_deine_ Suche nach mehr'. Wieso konnte er denn nicht einmal nur an sich selbst denken?

„Wieso, Jõ? Wieso denkst du immer nur an mich? Wieso kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal dich selbst an erster Stelle sehen? Du bist der perfekte Freund. Du bist so perfekt, es jagt mir manchmal Angst ein!" Yamato löste sich aus Jõs Griff und erhob sich von der Couch, stapfte einige Meter von dieser weg und drehte sich schließlich auf dem Absatz um. Ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu, sich vor Jõ aufzubauen, aber der Blick der nun lodernden, blauen Augen reichte aus, um die Wut in ihm zu beschreiben, die gerade auszubrechen drohte. „Du denkst immer nur an Andere und trägst mich auf Händen, wie einen gottverdammten Prinzen! Und das, obwohl du genau wusstest, was ich hinter deinem Rücken tu. Himmel, du hast dir sogar die Nächte mit mir um die Ohren geschlagen, wenn ich zu betrunken war, um noch irgendetwas auf die Reihe zu kriegen und das, obwohl wir beide genau wussten, dass ich nicht alleine getrunken habe. Wieso?"

Jõ sagte nichts dazu. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sogar ein kleinwenig. Sie wussten beide ganz genau, wieso er Yamato so behandelt hatte. Sie wussten beide, dass er ihn niemals anschreien oder schlagen würde, denn egal wie perfekt Jõ auch in den Augen des Blonden zu sein schien, so übersah er offensichtlich seine größte Schwäche: Yamato.

Genau so, wie Yamato aufgrund seiner Schwächen Jõ betrogen und halbherzig geliebt hatte, so war es diesem wiederum nicht möglich gewesen, sich gegen dieses Verhalten aufzulehnen. Er hatte stumm dabei gesessen und mit sich umspringen lassen, als wäre er Yamatos Diener.

Während diese Gedanken in Yamatos Kopf schossen, ließ er entkräftet die Hände gen Boden sinken. Seine Tränen waren versiegt und sein Blick verwirrt. Waren sie wirklich beide in etwas reingeraten, was sie an ihre Abgründe getrieben hatte?

Es war nicht so, als würde Yamato nach dieser Erkenntnis sich besser fühlen oder gar die Schuld der Situation bei ihnen beiden suchen, aber irgendwie beruhigte ihn das Wissen, in Jõ auch nur einen normalen Menschen zu haben, der selbst nicht weiter gewusst und wohl manche Nacht verzweifelt wach gelegen hatte, einen Ausweg suchend.

Sie hatten nur leider beide Keinen rechtzeitig finden können.

„Wieso schaust du so verwirrt drein? Überrascht es dich? Hast du dich kein einziges Mal gefragt, wieso ich dich nicht einfach vor die Tür setze, wenn ich denn weiß, was du des Nachts so getrieben hast?" Er ließ ein leises, verzweifeltes Lachen folgen. „Ich konnte einfach nicht anders, Yama. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie du mich betrügst und ich wollte noch weniger wahrhaben, dass ich dich nicht glücklich mache. Ich wusste um deine Angst, mich zu verletzen und wieder alleine zu sein. Niemals würdest du mich verlassen und das alles habe ich verstanden und dennoch wollte ich nicht gehen. Ich dachte mir, so lange du nicht gehen würdest, könnte ich dich an mich binden und heile Welt spielen. Ich scheine mich getäuscht zu haben."

„Es tut mir Leid." Endlich war Yamato es, der die passenden Worte fand. Das einzige, was Jõ von ihm hören sollte. Es war zu spät für erfundene Märchen und Ausreden. Sie standen eh schon am Abgrund, wenigstens den Sprung wollte Yamato anständig beenden. Dieses Mal würde er nicht wegrennen.

„Ich war viel selbstsüchtiger, als du. Ich wollte nicht gehen und nicht bleiben, deswegen habe ich beides probiert. Ich dachte mir, dass ich all das, was ich hier nicht finden konnte, von anderen Männern kriegen würde. Ich wollte nicht alleine sein und dennoch auch nicht gefangen." Yamato brabbelte einfach darauf los, ignorierte nötige Atempausen, bis ihn seine Lunge dazu zwang und nach Luft schnappen ließ. Nur damit er direkt weiter reden konnte, sobald er wieder über genug Sauerstoff im Körper verfügte. „Es hat mich zerrissen und ich weiß, dass das keine Rechtfertigung oder Entschuldigung ist – niemals eine sein kann –, aber ich will dir dennoch beschwören, dass ich es nicht genossen habe. Es war kein Spaß und es war nicht, um dich zu demütigen. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was es und wofür es war, aber es hat nicht geholfen und, und –" An dieser Stelle brach er ab und ließ mitgenommen den Kopf hängen. Fakt war: Ihm fehlten die passenden Worte, um Jõ die Gefühle zu beschreiben, die in ihn so zerwühlten. Er wollte ihm sagen, wie sehr er ihn irgendwie noch liebte und wie sehr er ein Leben ohne ihn fürchtete. Auch wie Leid ihm alles tat, aber nichts davon schien seinen Mund in irgendeiner annährend plausiblen Form verlassen zu können.

War es das nun?

„Jõ", als der Ältere gerade wieder zu etwas hatte ansetzen wollen, fiel Yamato ihm direkt ins Wort. Er fühlte sich leer und schwach, aber wie auch immer er es anstellen würde, durfte er ihre Beziehung nicht so enden lassen. „Es tut mir Leid, dich verletzt zu haben und ich hoffe, dass du mir irgendwann vergeben kannst."

„Ich bin froh darüber, dass du dich nicht mehr dazu zwingen musst, mit mir glücklich zu sein..."

Yamato erschauerte kurz und war im gleichen Moment erleichtert, nicht etwas wie „Ich hoffe du findest jemand anderes." hören zu müssen. Es wäre ihm definitiv auf den Magen geschlagen. So etwas wollte er nicht von Jõ hören und es blieb ihm zu hoffen, dass der Ältere nicht Ähnliches dachte und es sich gerade nur verkniff.

Zögerlich trat Yamato zu Jõ und zog ihn von der Couch, in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so Leid."

Jõ murmelte irgendeine Antwort, während er seinerseits die Arme um Yamato schlang, jedoch konnte dieser sie nicht verstehen. Es kümmerte ihn allerdings auch nicht, denn alleine diese Reaktion des Älteren reichte aus, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie von nun an zwar getrennte Wege gehen würden, aber sich zumindest nicht dafür verabscheuten.

„Danke für alles, Jõ."

„Oh man... das klingt hart." Yamato antwortete nicht, sondern nahm lediglich einen großen Schluck von seinem Wodka. Dabei ignorierte er auch den erschrockenen Blick, den Mimi abwechselnd ihm und seinem kleinen Bruder schenkte, der zu ihrer anderen Seite an der Bar saß. Fast eine ganze Woche war seit seiner Trennung von Jõ vergangen und bis zu diesem Abend hatte er keinen Schritt aus Takerus kleiner Wohnung hinausgewagt. Zwar waren keine Tränen mehr geflossen, aber er hatte sich wie gelähmt – all seiner Kräfte beraubt – gefühlt. Erst als Takeru auch noch Mimi zu Hilfe gerufen hatte, um Yamato ein wenig nach draußen bewegen zu können, war dieser den beiden in ihre Stammkneipe gefolgt.

„Und jetzt ist es vorbei?"

„Jetzt ist es vorbei."

Wieder Schweigen, wenn auch nur von Yamatos Seite aus, denn Takeru gab wohl etwas in die Richtung „Besser ist es." von sich, wenn er auch etwas unsicher dabei wirkte. Für seine Freunde schien die Trennung von Jõ nicht weniger schwer von Statten zu gehen. Sie hatten sie wohl schon vor einem imaginären Traualtar gesehen ... oder etwas in dieser Art.

„Und dieser", – „Taichi?"

„Ja, Taichi. Was ist mit ihm?" Ein Zucken mit den Schultern und ein weiterer tiefer Schluck des alkoholischen Getränks sollten die einzige Reaktion des älteren Ishidas bleiben.

Ja, was war mit Taichi?

Yamatos Ohren klingelten noch immer von dem Geschrei, mit dem der temperamentvolle Physiotherapeut ihn begrüßt und später wieder verabschiedet hatte. Die meisten hätten ihm wohl davon abgeraten nach seinem tränenreichen Gespräch mit Jõ direkt bei seiner Affäre vor der Tür aufzutauchen, aber Yamato hatte gefürchtet, sich zu einer weiteren Trennung nicht mehr aufraffen zu können, wäre er erst einmal heimgekehrt und dort erneut auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen. Stattdessen war er also zu Taichi gegangen und hatte sich von ihm anschreien lassen. Er selbst war eigentlich kaum zu Wort gekommen und dennoch fühlte es sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise gut an, beide Gespräche hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

„Und wie hat er alles aufgenommen?"

„Was tust du hier? Wo ist dein Ehemann?" – „Wir haben uns getrennt." Eine gute Sekunde schien Taichi das ehrliche Geständnis seines Gegenübers aus der Bahn geworfen zu haben. Diesen Moment war es noch still zwischen ihnen gewesen und Yamato hatte zu hoffen gewagt. Aber nur diesen kurzen Wimpernschlag lang. Er hatte keinen ersten Schritt hinter Taichi her, in dessen Wohnung hinein gewagt, da waren die starken Hände des Größeren schon an seinen Schultern gewesen, hatten sie gegen die so eben geschlossene Tür gedrückt. „Und deswegen tauchst du hier auf? Willst du mir jetzt weiß machen, dass du bei mir bleiben willst? Dass du deswegen mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast?"

Yamato war regungslos geblieben, den Blick gesenkt haltend. Es war nicht so gewesen, als hätte er die Wut des anderen Mannes gefürchtet, aber er hatte zunächst genügend Kraft für die Worte sammeln müssen, die er auszusprechen gedachte. Eine Weile hatte er Taichi fluchen und sich aus dem Flur ins Wohnzimmer schleifen lassen, wo er letzten Endes mitten im Weg stehen geblieben war. Erst, als sich Taichi beruhigt hatte und seine Beleidigungen und Vorwürfe ein wenig versiegt waren, hatte er „Ich verlasse dich auch", gesagt.

Ein wenig bereute Yamato es noch immer, in diesem Moment zu Taichi aufgesehen zu haben. Einerseits hatte er stark sein und zu seinen Worten stehen wollen, aber andererseits war der Anblick des sonst so taffen und eindrucksvoll starken Mannes derartig schockierend gewesen, dass Yamato selbst später noch auch nur annähernd passende Erklärungen fehlten, als er versuchte Takeru die Situation zu schildern.

„Das kannst du nicht tun." Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abgewandt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Dieses Mal war es ihm unmöglich gewesen vor Taichis Emotionen wegzulaufen – ihnen den Rücken zu zukehren. „Doch, ich gehe", hatte er sich wiederholt und dabei einen Schritt in Taichis Richtung gewagt. Dieser war direkt ein wenig zurück gewichen, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Nein. Nein, nein, nein! Ich lasse das nicht zu!" Die Worte Taichis hatten wenig Sinn ergeben und dementsprechend war Yamatos eigener Unmut gewachsen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt gehabt, seine Affäre mit seinen Taten fast schon stärker zu treffen, als seine langjährige Beziehung. Vielleicht hatte sich Jõ aber auch schon früher auf ihre bevorstehende Trennung einstellen können?

„Ich weiß, dass wir nicht lange etwas miteinander hatten! Ich weiß, dass wir uns kaum kennen, aber... aber", Taichi kam ins Straucheln, wusste anscheinend nicht, wie er Yamato seine Gefühle nahe bringen und erklären sollte. Seine Gefühle trieben dem Blonden die Übelkeit in den Magen und dies gewiss nicht aus Ekel oder Ablehnung. Sie berührten etwas in ihm. Etwas, vor dem er sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, als er die Klingel von Taichis Wohnung betätigt hatte. Gerne konnte er ihn hassen und verabscheuen, ihn anschreien, beleidigen oder gerne auch schlagen – es interessierte Yamato nicht. Diesen erschreckten nur die Emotionen, die ihm der Größere gerade entgegenbrachte. Die tiefe Verletzung, die ihm in den Augen geschrieben stand und die ihn nun erzittern und stottern ließen. Vor ihnen hatte Yamato sich am meisten gefürchtet, dabei befürchtend, Taichi bereits in diesem Maße an sich gekettet zu haben. Und wieso ihm schlecht bei der Ansicht des gebrochenen Mannes vor sich wurde: Er genoss sie ein wenig, diese Zuneigung, die ihm Taichi entgegenbrachte.

Anders als Jõ, der ihn immer lieben würde, aber schon vor Jahren aufgegeben hatte, ebenso den Kampf und ihn und ihre Beziehung. Taichi kämpfte um ihn, um sie beide und auf eine perfide Art berührte Yamato dieser Kampf.

Der Blonde biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht an Taichis Liebe zu ihm ergötzen und sich über die Trauer des Anderen freuen. Er hatte sein Recht auf diese Gefühle vertan und musste den Hass in ihm schüren. Taichi sollte ihm nicht hinterher trauern – nicht ihm, der ihn so hinterhältig hintergangen und dabei nicht nur seins, sondern auch Jõs Herz gebrochen hatte. Er durfte diese Wohnung nicht so verlassen.

„Genau, wir kennen uns doch überhaupt nicht." Yamato sprach ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken. Er sagte sie einfach, wie sie ihm gerade in den Kopf schossen, in seiner Verzweiflung, Taichi weiter zu verletzen und sich wieder ekelhaft fühlen zu wollen. Die Gefühle Taichis sollten ihn nicht weiter berühren und ins Zweifeln bringen. „Wieso denkst du, dir so etwas rausnehmen zu können, wenn wir gerade erst ein paar Wochen lang miteinander gefickt haben?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast und Takeru oder Mimi vielleicht hätten erkannt, dass Yamato sich selbst mit seinen Worten mehr verletzte, als es vielleicht bei Taichi der Fall war. Dieser allerdings war selbst viel zu festgefahren in der Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut auf Yamato, als dass er dessen Spiel hätte durchschauen können. Natürlich tappte er genau in die Falle und verlor das letzte bisschen an klaren Verstand, als Yamato noch ein „Wieso denkst du, dass du auch nur annähernd mehr für mich warst, als ein guter Fick?" hinter her schob. Er schien nicht noch einmal zu Sinnen kommen zu können, da hatte er schon ausgeholt und Yamato einen heftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasst.

Endlich wieder Schmerzen. Endlich Ruhe im Kopf und Besinnung. Yamato ließ sich zurückfallen und blieb benommen auf dem Boden sitzen. Seine Wange pochte wild, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil: Der Schmerz beruhigte ihn und ordnete seine Gedanken für ihn.

Endlich verabscheute Taichi ihn. Endlich hatte er das erhalten, was er verdient hatte.

Niemals hatte Yamato mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. Damit, wie er ihn festgehalten und angefleht hatte, ihn nicht zu verlassen. Obwohl ‚angefleht' vielleicht auch nicht ganz der richtige Begriff war, bedachte man, dass er etwa alle drei Minuten zwischen „Ich brauch dich nicht!", „Bitte, wirf das hier nicht so einfach weg!" und „Verlogenes Miststück!" gewechselt hatte. Was er davon wohl am ehesten empfunden hatte, wusste Yamato nicht genau, aber er tippte mal darauf in Taichi ein ähnliches Gefühlschaos ausgelöst zu haben, wie er es selbst noch vor kurzem empfunden hatte. Es war nur seltsam, diese Unruhe mal in einem fremden Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Willst du nicht mitkommen?" Er war aus seinen Gedanken geschrocken, als er Takerus Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Takeru und Mimi standen neben ihm, vollständig angezogen und bereit zum gehen. Eine Weile hatten sie seiner Erzählung gelauscht, ehe er dann einfach verstummt war und gute zwei Gläser Wodka geleert hatte. Wie lange sie so da gesessen hatten, er in Gedanken und Takeru und Mimi über sein Liebesleben philosophierend, wusste Yamato nicht mehr.

„Nein, ich bin gerade betrunken genug, um mich in dem Lärm und Rauch geborgen zu fühlen. Nimm es mir nicht übel, kleiner Bruder." Angesprochener sah ihn etwas ratlos an, nickte aber schließlich. Anscheinend hatte er begriffen, dass Yamato lieber noch ein wenig ‚allein' sein wollte. Das hieß: Zumindest alleine im Kreis von Fremden und alleine mit einigen Gläsern Wodka an seiner Seite. Vielleicht konnten die Beiden seine Sehnsucht nach diesem ‚Alleine' verstehen, nachdem er sich die letzte Woche nur vom Klo und zu seinem Futon hin bewegt hatte, denn sie verabschiedeten sich nur noch knapp von ihm und Takuro, ehe sie die Bar verließen.

Auf einen Fingerzeig hin tauschte Takuro noch das leere Glas vor Yamato gegen ein volles aus, dann widmete auch er sich wieder den anderen Kunden, die am anderen Ende der Theke gerade eine große Bestellung aufzugeben schienen. Auf jeden Fall konnte Yamato ihn eine ganze Weile dabei beobachten, wie er sein linkes Ohr dem Geschrei der Meute zuwandte und nach dreimaligem Nachfragen etwas auf seinen kleinen Block kritzelte, den er zwischendurch seiner Kollegin zeigte, damit diese schon einmal mit dem Bereitstellen der einzelnen Getränke beginnen konnte.

Ganz typisch für Yamato, merkte dieser erst recht spät, dass Mimis alter Platz inzwischen wieder besetzt war. Ein wenig verwirrt warf er aus seinen Augenwinkeln einen Blick auf den Neuankömmling, der sich als dunkelhaariger, gut aussehender Mann, Mitte 30, herausstellte. Auch er schien Yamato beobachtet zu haben und begann zu lächeln, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Beide Männer verharrten kurz in ihren Bewegungen, ehe der Neuankömmling sich ein Bier bestellte und Yamato sich einen tiefen Schluck Wodka genehmigte. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig, dass er überhaupt wieder den einzig anderen homosexuellen Mann angezogen hatte, wie ein Magnet. Eigentlich war er doch gar nicht herausgeputzt – zumindest für seine Verhältnisse nicht – und hatte auch kein bisschen mit Körperhaltung oder allgemeiner Sitzposition irgendwelche Signale zur Paarungsbereitschaft ausgesandt. Man konnte es halten wie man wollte, aber er schien selbst in seinem Trauerkloß-Zustand noch einen gewissen Reiz zumindest auf all die zu haben, die auf blonde Haare und blaue Augen standen. Ob Mann oder Frau spielte dabei keine Rolle.

„Kann ich Ihnen danach noch einen von denen", die schlanke Hand des Fremden deutete auf seinen – schon wieder – halbleeren Wodka, „kaufen oder zumindest ein Glas Wasser zum Runterspülen?" Zweiter Satzteil sollte wohl definitiv auf seine Trinkgewohnheit anspielen, selbst starken Alkohol in drei großen Schlucken zu leeren, selbst wenn er sich gerade nicht innerhalb eines Trinkspiels oder einer Wette befand.

Yamato beantwortete die Frage mit einem leisen, rauen Glucksen. Ganz gewohnt wandte er sich seinem Sitznachbarn zu, stützte lässig den Kopf in eine Hand und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das sich so perfekt auf der schmalen Grenze zwischen arrogant und sinnlich bewegte, dass niemand ihm widerstehen konnte.

„Noch einen Wodka.", hauchte Yamato, ohne dabei seine eigenen Taten kontrollieren zu können. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, sobald ein gutaussehender Mann ihn ansprach – an ihm vorbei ging, sich neben ihn setzte, ihm einen Blick zu warf – spielte er einfach sein Programm ab. Wieso sollte er auch nicht? Immerhin ging er eigentlich anschließend nie alleine nach Hause und hatte zumindest in 70 Prozent dieser Fälle guten Sex. Also ließ er sich auch diesen Abend wieder auf das übliche Spiel ein.

Es fielen ein paar banale Fragen und Antworten, eine Hand schob sich kaum spürbar seinen Oberschenkel hinauf und Yamatos berührte ebenso federleicht die seines Gönners, als dieser ihm einen neuen Wodka reichte. Der Journalist ignorierte dabei Takuros argwöhnische Blicke, wie gehabt, und erhob sich schlagartig, als Mimis Verlobter sich vor ihnen aufzubauen gedachte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zog er den Fremden mit sich in Richtung der Klos, wobei er schon auf dem Weg die ungestümen Hände an seinem Hinterteil und seiner Hüfte spürte. Dieser Kerl schien ihn wirklich schnell rumkriegen zu wollen, hatte er immerhin gerade mal ein Bier und einen Whisky getrunken und konnte noch nicht betrunken genug sein, um so ungehemmt und dann auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit, an Yamatos Wäsche gehen zu können.

Diesem sollte es ganz recht sein. Seit der Typ sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, waren zumindest oberflächlich einmal alle Gedanken bezüglich Jõ und Taichi aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Aus diesem Grund wehrte sich Yamato auch nicht, als er gegen die Wand des Flures gedrückt wurde und die heißen, fremden Lippen seinen Mund eroberten. Es war auf eine gewisse Art ungewohnt und dann wieder bekannt. Es fühlte sich an, als könnte er sich in dem Gefühl verlieren, vergessen und –

Mit einem unerwarteten Ruck trennten sich ihre Körper und der Kuss wurde gelöst. Yamato hatte kaum die Augen geöffnet, um Zeuge dabei werden zu können, wie ein rücksichtsloser Faustschlag den fremden Mann zu Boden streckte. Der Faustschlag eines nur zu bekannten Mannes, wenn er denn seinen Augen glauben konnte.

„Taichi! Halt!" Noch leicht benebelt von dem schweren Alkohol in seinem Blut, stieß sich Yamato von der Wand ab und schritt leicht wankend in Taichis Richtung. Er hielt den Arm des Anderen fest und schob ihn, so gut es ihm in diesem Zustand möglich war, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Der Fremde saß recht bedröppelt zu ihren Füßen und schien sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber zu sein, was gerade geschehen war. Es war Yamato, der ihm andeutete, besser zu verschwinden und ein gemurmeltes „Es tut mir Leid" mit auf den Weg gab. Glücklicherweise befolgte der Typ seinen Rat und versuchte nicht noch trotzig seinen Mann zu stehen. Für eine Schlägerei hätte Yamato wirklich keinen Nerv gehabt und wäre – so dachte er nun zumindest, wo die Gefahr abgewandt zu sein schien – einfach abgehauen.

„Taichi! Was tust du hier und was zur Hölle sollte das?" Er lallte ein wenig beim Sprechen, aber das interessierte Yamato gerade am allerwenigsten. „Was ich hier tue? Was tust du hier?"

Taichi schien vor Wut zu brodeln, wie er sich immer mehr vor dem Kleineren aufbaute und sich recht deutlich zusammenreißen musste, um diesem nicht auch noch eine zu setzen. Ihm war anzusehen, wie sehr ihm der Anblick Yamatos und des Fremden zugesetzt haben musste.

„Wenn du mir nicht nachtrauerst, meinetwegen, aber bist du nicht gerade erst aus einer ernsten Beziehung raus? Musst du dich sofort wieder durch ganz Tokyo vögeln? Du bist nichts weiter, als ein verlogenes Miststück!"

Seine Faust traf zum Glück nicht Yamato selbst, sondern nur die Wand neben seinem Kopf, doch es reichte aus, um dem Journalisten die Knie erzittern zu lassen. Langsam fürchtete er sich doch vor einem weiteren Schlag des anderen Mannes.

„Ich mag diesen neuen Spitznamen nicht." Was auch immer Yamato dazu bewegte, in seiner Situation gerade einen Witz zu machen, er verfluchte es im gleichen Moment wieder, als Taichi ihm einen äußerst wütenden Blick schenkte. Er schien am Rande seiner Vernunft angelangen zu sein und Yamato schien gut daran zu tun, den Mund zu halten und mehr an die Wand zurückzuweichen. Nicht, dass er irgendeinen gewaltvollen Übergriff des Anderen erwartete... aber dennoch, wollte er nichts riskieren, was seine Wange wieder für eine Woche in dunkellila-grün tauchen würde.

Als Taichi erneut ansetzen wollte, fiel Yamato ihm rasch ins Wort. „Taichi, jetzt komm mal wieder runter." Nun ja, er war nie ein Freund von einfühlsamen und beruhigenden Ansprachen gewesen, weswegen er wohl auch nun wieder den radikalen Weg einschlug.

Yamato ergriff Taichis Hand und führte sie langsam weg von der Wand, nur um sie dann wieder loszulassen. So ganz genau wusste er selbst nicht, was er sagen wollte oder welche Worte in dieser Situation angemessen waren.

„Pass auf!" Ja, das war doch schon einmal ein passabler Anfang. Nur, wie sollte es nun weitergehen? „Das mit uns ist vorbei. Ich habe Scheiße gebaut und du darfst mich hassen. Reicht das nicht?" Es war wohl der viele Wodka, der gerade für ihn das Denken übernommen hatte, denn ein winziger und vor allem nüchterner Teil im Inneren des blonden Mannes brach gerade lieber in Tränen aus, als dass er so abgedroschene Worte sagen konnte. Aus einem unbestimmten Grund traf ihn diese Situation noch immer mehr, als Taichi selbst, wie es schien. Nur wieder wollte er sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Er wollte mit ihm ebenso abschließen, wie auch schon vorher mit Jõ. Dieser hatte ihn doch auch gehen lassen, wieso fiel Taichi es dann so schwer, wenn sie sich doch weitaus schlechter kannten?

Er sah in Taichis Augen und registrierte erneut aufflammende Wut. Auch er schien Yamatos Worte widerwertig zu finden. In etwa so, wie der blonde Journalist selbst es tat.

„Das ist kompletter Scheiß, den du da redest! Du bist verdammt betrunken und eine Hure." Da war sie wieder, die Beleidigung die Yamato einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Nun hatte ihn Taichi schon des Öfteren als Miststück und Hure betitelt und das Schlimmste daran war ja die Wahrheit, die hinter der Bezeichnung steckte. Er war eine dreckige Hure und der Liebe dieser beiden Männer niemals wert gewesen. Das wusste Yamato selbst und dennoch wollte er sich der verstrickten Situation lieber entziehen, als sich Vorwürfe machen zu lassen. Wenn er sich selbst schon seit Wochen fertig machte, dann musste Taichi das nicht auch noch übernehmen.

„Vielleicht, bin ich das." Yamato seufzte, fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar und versuchte seine Sicht wenigstens ein wenig zu fokussieren. Gott wusste, dass er viel zu betrunken für eine Konversation dieses Gewichts war. „Aber ich habe mit dir Schluss gemacht und dich damit von meiner Gegenwart in deinem Leben befreit, also sei zu Hause auf mich wütend und erzähl deinen Liebhabern in zehn Jahren noch von dieser dreckigen Hure, die dich damals so hintergangen hat. Können wir es bitte dabei belassen?"

Sah Taichi denn nicht, dass er weg wollte? Wie wenig Yamato seinen Anblick ertrug, weil er ihn nur wieder in Gedanken stürzte, mit denen er nichts anzufangen wusste? Taichis Anhänglichkeit, seine Wut und sein Wille danach, Yamato nicht ungeschoren davon kommen zu lassen, überforderten diesen maßlos. Jõ hatte ihm nicht einmal hinterher gesehen, als er die Wohnung verlassen hatte und Taichi folgte ihm sogar in seine Stammbar, riss ihn von einem potentiellen One-Night-Stand weg und machte ihm in der Öffentlichkeit eine Eifersuchtsszene? Die Unterschiede in den beiden Männern, mit denen er die letzten Monate über sein Bett geteilt hatte, waren nie deutlicher gewesen.

„Du denkst wohl, du kannst dich jetzt einfach drücken? Wer hat dir das Recht dazu gegeben einfach in das Leben Anderer einzudringen und einfach alles auf den Kopf zu stellen, nur damit du dich dann wieder verpissen kannst? Für was hältst du dich eigentlich?"

Die Frage war leicht zu beantworten: Abschaum, ein Feigling, eine Hure und ein Lügner. Trotz allem schwieg Yamato nur. Was wollte Taichi nun erreichen? Eigentlich waren sie schon ‚getrennt' und hatten nichts mehr mit dem Leben des jeweils Anderen zu tun oder nicht?

„Verdammte Scheiße!" Abermals schlug Taichi gegen die naheliegende Wand. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen verzweifelt durch den braunen Mob und lief einige Male unruhig auf und ab. Sie ignorierten die betrunkenen Bargäste, die ab und an mal vorbeikamen, um die Kloräume aufzusuchen. Es war klar, dass ihre Szene Aufmerksamkeit erregte, nur war Taichi wohl zu wütend und Yamato selbst viel zu betrunken. Er lehnte inzwischen wieder an der Wand und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben. Der Wodka, kombiniert mit dem Durcheinander in seinem Kopf und dem dazu gehörigen Gefühlschaos, taten seinem Magen so gar nicht gut.

„Taichi," – „Nein! Ich will nichts mehr von dir hören. Das bringt alles nichts. Es ist ja meine eigene Schuld. Ich hätte es wissen müssen – es dir ansehen müssen."

Und was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Yamato rümpfte die Nase und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. In seinem momentanen Zustand wurden alle seine Emotionen noch einmal mit etwa zwölf multipliziert und so ließ ihn dieser Kommentar direkt wieder wütend aufkochen. Innerhalb der letzten Minuten war er sicherlich hundertmal zwischen wütend, traurig und verzweifelt hin und her geschwankt.

„Wie bitte? Ansehen?"

„Ja, ansehen! Man sieht es dir an. Du schläfst doch mit allem, was nicht bei drei auf dem Baum ist."

„Erstens stimmt das nicht und zweitens geht dich das gar nichts an!" Yamato war vielleicht nicht gerade schlagfertig unterwegs, aber immerhin noch dazu fähig überhaupt zu antworten.

„Es geht mich etwas an, wenn ich betroffen bin oder? Mit wie vielen Typen hast du sonst noch in der Zeit gefickt, häh? Hast du die nun auch alle abgeschossen?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst! Mein Leben und meine Sorgen haben dich nicht zu interessieren!"

Inzwischen lehnte Yamato vollends an der Wand, versuchte sich mit Händen und Schultern irgendwie zu festigen. Jede Sekunde würde er definitiv den Inhalt seines Magens verlieren. Wie schaffte er es überhaupt ordentliche Sätze zu formulieren? Vielleicht verhalf das Adrenalin, das durch seine Adern schoss, ihm ja zu einer nüchternen Zunge? Was sagte er eigentlich? Der Yamato, der gerade mit dem Alkohol in seinem Kopf kämpfte und der, der sich mit Taichi ein mittelmäßig-vernünftiges Wortduell lieferte, waren zwei vollkommen unabhängig voneinander handelnde Persönlichkeiten.

„Deine Sorgen? Du interessierst dich doch nicht einmal dafür, wie es denen geht, die du verarschst."

Und eben das war der Beweis dafür, dass sie sich kaum kannten. Egal, in wen sich Taichi verliebt hatte, es schien nicht der wahre Yamato zu sein, denn dieser wurde von Sorge und Angst um Andere regelrecht zerfressen. So sehr, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage dazu war, anständig zu handeln. Das Interesse an seinen Mitmenschen lähmte ihn und dies machte im Endeffekt alles nur noch schlimmer!

„Du hast keine Ahnung." Er versuchte sich abzuwenden, wurde aber von Taichis starken Händen an Ort und Stelle festgenagelt. Der größere Mann presste ihn für einen Moment an die kalte Wand, ehe er sich ruckartig wieder von ihm löste, so dass Yamato kraftlos zu Boden sank. Er blieb sitzen.

„Was nun? Wie viele Andere?"

„Zeitgleich? Nur Jõ."

„Und davor?"

„Genug.", gestand Yamato resigniert.

„Und was war mit denen?"

„Es ist mit niemandem je so ernst geworden, wie mit dir."

Beide Männer verstummten. Yamatos Kopf war seitlich gen Boden gesackt und einzig und allein aufgrund der Furcht, sich selbst zu bespucken, drehte er sich ein wenig zur Seite. Der kalte Stein fühlte sich ganz gut gegen seine heiße Wange an. Taichis versteinerter Blick auf ihm dagegen war die reinste Folter.

Anscheinend wusste Taichi auf das Zugeständnis Yamatos nichts mehr zu erwidern. Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt, was Yamato allerdings nur an seinen unruhigen Schritten festmachen konnte. Aufsehen tat der blonde Journalist nicht mehr; wenn er es denn überhaupt noch geschafft hätte.

„Du siehst erbärmlich aus da unten."

„Fresse!"

Seine nüchterne Gesprächsader schien ausgeblutet zu sein, denn weder verstand Yamato noch richtig, was Taichi sagte, noch vernahm er sich selbst. Er hatte irgendetwas zurück gepfeffert, aber was dies gewesen war, wusste er nicht. Taichi sollte gehen. Er sollte ihn alleine lassen.

„Verdammt." Yamato vernahm Taichis Schritte nur noch, verfolgte sie nicht mehr. Er hatte seine Augen inzwischen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Atmung – das letzte, was ihm gegen den aufsteigenden Brechreiz noch ansatzweise helfen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass direkt wieder so jemand, wie du, es mir angetan hat. Ich fall immer wieder auf die Selben rein. Ich sollte mich darüber freuen, dass es so ‚früh' ans Licht gekommen ist, ehe ich", Taichi stoppte an dieser Stelle. Nicht, dass Yamato ihm zugehört hätte, aber plötzlich verstarb auch das leise Gemurmel, was bis zu ihm durchgedrungen war.

„Mach's gut, Yamato."

_Am Ende des Tages können wir nur hoffen, dass uns jemand abholt und nach Hause trägt. Egal, ob diese Person ein Verwandter, ein Freund oder ein__Liebhaber ist. So lange uns nur irgendjemand nicht vergisst und nach uns suchen kommt – so lange ist noch nichts verloren._

„Takuro ist ziemlich angepisst."

„Hm."

„Er meinte, er lässt dich in Zukunft nicht mehr in die Bar."

„Aha."

„Ich glaube, er sagt das nur so. Aber dennoch: Musstest du den ganzen Flur voll kotzen? Wie alt bist du?", gluckste Mimi fröhlich. Sie nahm die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so ernst.

„Ich fühl mich, als wär ich Siebzig."

„Ich hab dich natürlich in Schutz genommen. Ich meine, ich versteh das! Wenn man gerade eine schwere Trennung durchmacht – zwei Trennungen, wenn man es genau nimmt – dann geht es manchmal mit einem durch. Ich finde, es ist vollkommen legitim sich dann umzuschießen. Nur musst du es in der Bar meines Verlobten tun?"

„Es ist meine Stammbar." Und er hatte die beiden ja überhaupt miteinander bekannt gemacht.

Yamato drehte sich mit einem missmutigen Murmeln auf die andere Seite, versuchte das verbleibende Stück Laken, welches momentan noch seine Beine bedeckte, von sich zu treten. Er war bei Takeru eingekehrt und nüchterte dort nun schon seit gut zwei Tagen aus. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihn wortlos schlafen und sich übergeben lassen und schließlich die ‚Wache' an Mimi abgegeben, als er selbst zum Training gemusst hatte. Nicht, dass man Yamato bewachen musste, schließlich wollte er sich nicht die Pulsadern aufschneiden oder sich mit einer Überdosis Schlaftabletten die Lichter ausblasen. Dennoch hatte sein kleiner Bruder ihn nicht alleine in der Wohnung zurücklassen wollen.

„Man sollte meinen, du würdest mehr ertragen – also so als Hobbyalkoholiker." Yamato lachte trocken auf, drehte sich weiter auf seinen Bauch und vergrub das erwärmte Gesicht in dem ebenso warmen Kissen. „Ist das ein neues Sternzeichen?" Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte er nicht mehr solch immense Nachwirkungen eines Katers ausbaden müssen.

Auch Mimi lachte. Natürlich war sie keinesfalls böse auf ihn und darauf, dass er ihrem Verlobten den Club besudelt hatte. Gott wusste, wie oft die braun-gefärbte Partymaus sich ebenfalls schon auf diversen Tanzflächen hatte übergeben müssen.

„Und Taichi ist einfach gegangen?"

„Anscheinend, nicht?" So genau wusste es Yamato selbst nicht. Woher auch? Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr an ihre Unterhaltung erinnern. Einzig und alleine Taichis Anwesenheit an besagtem Abend war ihm im Gedächtnis hängen geblieben. Der Rest war das Klo hinunter gespült worden.

„Wieso taucht er eigentlich in der Bar auf, wenn du schon vorher mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast? Aus deinen Erzählungen heraus hätte ich niemals geschlossen, er sei so eine Drama-Queen. Ich meine, so etwas haben wir beide ja noch nicht einmal gebracht und wir sind schon – nun ja – hart drauf, wenn es darum geht, jemandem eine Szene zu machen." Wo sie Recht hatte... Mimi und Yamato waren schon diverse Male auf offener Straße übereinander, über andere Freunde oder ihre Partner hergefallen. Und das sicherlich nicht im positiv-versauten Sinne.

„Ich hätte es auch nie erwartet." Nun lag der blonde Mann auf dem Rücken, eine Hand auf seine Stirn gelegt und die andere auf seinen entblößten Bauch. Er trug nur Unterwäsche, scherte sich vor Mimi allerdings nicht darum. Wie oft hatten sie sich schon nackt gesehen? Wie viele Male hatten sie früher miteinander die Nächte verbracht und hier und da mal etwas ‚rumprobiert'? Vor Mimi musste er sich für nichts schämen – absolut gar nichts mehr.

Es tat Yamato schon ein wenig Leid, wie er Takeru mit Schweigen belastete und nur mit Mimi über das Geschehen sprach, aber vor seinem kleinen Bruder wollte er eben noch sein Gesicht bewahren. Vielleicht sollte das unter Brüdern nicht der Fall sein, allerdings waren sie ja auch nicht unbedingt wie normale Geschwister miteinander aufgewachsen. Yamato hatte schon immer mehr als Takerus Vaterfigur fungiert, als wie sein großer Bruder und dementsprechend wollte der Ältere der beiden sich auch keine Blöße geben. Welcher ‚Vater' sprach schon mit seinem ‚Sohn' über seine Suff- und Sex-Eskapaden?

„Ihr seid ja auch nicht die männlichen Gilmore-Girls. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, wieso du von Takeru und dir als Vater und Sohn denkst. Du solltest wirklich einen Psychologen aufsuchen. Ich meine, irgendetwas läuft da bei dir ziemlich quer."

Hatte er das laut gesagt? „Oh, habe ich das laut gesagt?"

Mimi schlug sich die fein manikürte Hand vor die Stirn und rollte die Augen. „Ganz ehrlich, Schatz, diese Frage unterstützt meinen Einwand nur noch. Echt, Yama: Psychologe? Hilfe? Therapie?"

Yamato zuckte mit den Schultern, sah ratlos an die Zimmerdecke. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch immer, allerdings konnte er sich nicht wirklich sicher sein, dass sein Zustand nur aus der durchzechten Nacht rührte. Sicherlich schlug ihm doch sein seelischer Umstand auf die Gesundheit.

„Vielleicht." Yamato war nie ein großer Freund der Therapie gewesen, behielt er seine Probleme ja lieber für sich. Und wollte er dann doch einmal mit einer Person über diverse Dinge sprechen, erschien ihm der Preis für einen Cocktail doch weitaus erschwinglicher, als der einer Therapiestunde.

„Kann ich nicht einfach einschlafen, aufwachen und dann ist alles niemals geschehen?"

Mimi sah von ihrem Energy-Drink auf und in seine Richtung. Yamato sah sie aus seinen Augenwinkeln, wie sie ihn mit ihrem fragenden Blick durchlöchern wollte.

„Was ‚alles'?", fragte sie ihn neugierig. Mimi sah hübsch aus, wenn sie so kindlich fragend dreinsah. Mit ihren langen, tiefschwarzen Wimpern und den großen, braunen Augen, den rosanen, vollen Lippen. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach mit ihr zusammen sein und alle seine Probleme vergessen? Diese Probleme niemals gehabt haben?

„Wir könnten schon verheiratet sein und Kinder haben."

„Wie bitte?"

Yamato setzte sich plötzlich auf und langte nach vorne, zog Mimi zu sich. Er küsste sie, leidenschaftlich und innig. Natürlich fühlte er nichts dabei.

Seine Freundin entzog sich ihm nicht. Für sie beide war es nichts Besonderes. Da waren keine Emotionen und Gedanken.

„Und?"

„Das Leben ohne Männer wäre einfacher."

„Dann wäre ich lesbisch."

„Dann wäre das alles nicht geschehen."

„Und du würdest nicht existieren."

„Ich bin kein Mann, ich bin eine Maus."

Mimi verpasste ihm eine sanfte Kopfnuss, die Yamato zurück auf sein Kissen sacken ließ. Er hatte doch Recht: Wie gut könnte es ihm gehen, wäre er einfach schon mit seiner besten Freundin verheiratet, fest im Job und liebender Vater? Aber nein, er hatte sich ja für ein Leben voller Alkohol und Sex mit Männern entscheiden müssen.

„Als ob es nur diese beiden Möglichkeiten gäbe."

„Hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen."

„Hör auf sie laut auszusprechen!"

Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit konnte Yamato wieder einmal lachen. Es war kein zynisches, höhnisches Lachen, sondern wirklich ehrlich und frei. Wenigstens in diesem Moment war alles in Ordnung. Er witzelte mit Mimi über seine Lebenssituation, ohne diese dabei als die eigene annehmen zu müssen. So musste er sich noch nicht damit konfrontieren, dass er alleine war und auf der Straße saß – mit all seinen Sachen noch in seiner alten Wohnung, in der sein Exfreund wohl gerade dabei war, ihn aus seinem Leben zu radieren.

Eine Weile kehrte Stille zwischen ihnen ein. Er hörte, wie Mimi mit ihrem Verlobungsring gegen ihre Red Bull Dose klimperte und den Lärm einer Baustelle von weiter weg. Wieso war ihm eigentlich noch immer so warm, auch wenn das Fenster weit offen stand?

„Wie geht's dir?"

Der Ernst und das Mitgefühl, die bei dieser Frage plötzlich mitschwangen, erschraken Yamato; rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte sich vor diesem Thema gefürchtet. Was sollte er sagen?

Er wollte sich ablenken und vergessen, was geschehen war, auch wenn das nicht gehen würde. Yamato war ja nicht dumm und er wusste nur zu gut, dass sein Leben weitergehen musste und es wohl auch tun würde.

Mimi ergriff als erste wieder das Wort, ehe ihr Freund ihre Frage hätte beantworten können. „Sieh es von der guten Seite: Du hast den Horror endlich beendet. Kein Fremdgehen mehr, keine Schuldgefühle." Sie kannte ihn wirklich zu gut oder war er nur so leicht zu lesen? Stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, was in seinem Innersten vor sich ging?

„Ja. Keine Beziehung. Kein Jõ und kein Taichi. Keine Wohnung und keine Ahnung, was mein Problem ist." Yamato – negativ, wie eh und je – fiel es schwer die gute Seite seiner aktuellen Taten zu sehen, auch wenn Mimi sie so hingebungsvoll und bemüht versuchte zu verdeutlichen. So schnell würde er das Geschehen nicht vergessen können. Ebenso wenig, wie Taichis Blicke, Jõs zurückgehaltene Tränen – die Gefühle der beiden Männer, die er so verletzt hatte.

„Wieso hat es ihn so getroffen?"

„Hm? Was meinst du?", fragte Yamato verwirrt.

„Taichi. Er wirkte fast betroffener, als Jõ und dabei kennen wir uns doch kaum."

Mimi erhob sich seufzend. Sie wirkte auch etwas ratlos, wenn auch so, als beschäftigte sie die Frage ebenfalls. Natürlich, sie kannte Taichi noch weniger, als Yamato selbst und konnte so nur schwer eine Prognose für das Verhalten des hitzköpfigen Physiotherapeuten abgeben.

„Vielleicht hat er sich echt in dich verschossen gehabt. Kennst du dieses Gefühl nicht mehr?" Yamato verneinte. Er wusste nicht mal mehr, wie lange es her war, dass er Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt hatte. Diese Zeit, in der man nur noch an diese andere Person denken konnte und die Nervosität jedes Gespräch mit ihr versaute. Wo waren diese jugendlichen Gefühle bloß hin verschwunden?

„Nun, ich hoffe, ich werde es irgendwann mal wieder kennen lernen. Ich bin jetzt ja wieder Single." Und wie lange war er bitte schon kein Single mehr gewesen? Er war jetzt wieder offiziell auf dem Markt und ‚zu haben'. Diese Begebenheit erschien Yamato weniger fern, hatte er schließlich oft genug mit anderen Männern angebandelt – Beziehung hin oder her. Eben dieses Verhalten hatte ihm ja seine Probleme erst eingebracht.

„Vielleicht werde ich hetero."

„Yama, können wir nicht einmal ernst darüber reden?"

„Worüber? Ich meine das ernst. Ich scheine im Umgang mit Männern nicht so gut zu sein, wie ich immer dachte."

„Und du glaubst, das wird mit Frauen anders? Du bist einfach beziehungsunfähig."

Er schnaufte. So etwas musste er sich nun auch noch anhören? Ihm waren doch innerhalb der letzten paar Tage genug Beleidigungen um die Ohren gepfeffert worden.

Yamato Ishida war also nicht nur verzweifelt und ängstlich, sondern obendrein noch ein Flittchen, eine Hure, ein Miststück, selbstsüchtig, arrogant und natürlich: Beziehungsunfähiger Abschaum.

Yamato war sich unsicher darüber, ob er sich jemals in seinem Leben so schlecht gefühlt hatte. Es war normal für ihn, selbst nicht gerade positiv über sich und sein Verhalten zu denken, aber es von den Leuten zu hören zu bekommen, denen man nahe stand – das war noch einmal eine ganz andere Form der Demütigung.

„Ich glaube, du hast dich in Taichi verguckt."

„Wie bitte?" Wo war die Ansage denn plötzlich hergekommen?

Verwirrt sah sich Yamato im Raum um, auch wenn natürlich niemand anderes, als Mimi, ihm diese Phrase an den Kopf gedonnert hatte. Sie hatte doch vor einer Sekunde erst festgestellt, dass seine Ex-Affäre in ihn verschossen gewesen war. Wie kam sie denn nun auf den Rückschluss, es habe sich bezüglich der Gefühle um Wechselseitigkeit gehandelt?

„Du hast so von ihm geschwärmt. Die Male, die du bei ihm warst, wirktest du so locker und frei. Er hat dich gefordert und auch mal gerügt. Er war all das, was du bei Jõ nicht mehr finden konntest und, wenn ich mir mal genauer darüber Gedanken mache, dann hast du dir das alles nicht nur eingeredet. Er war wirklich so. Für ihn war es ja auch der Anfang einer Beziehung – oder zumindest so etwas in der Art. Du _hast_ diese neuen Gefühle also vor kurzem erst erleben dürfen."

Hätte Yamato normalerweise direkt, ohne Umwege, die Route der Verleugnung eingeschlagen und Mimi irgendwie blöde angemacht - was sie sich denn denken würde – so schwieg er dieses Mal. Er hatte inzwischen vielleicht doch ein wenig dazu gelernt und sah ein, dass er selbst mit seiner Meinung oftmals daneben lag.

Hatte Mimi Recht? Hatte auch er sich in Taichi verschossen?

_Nun endet also alles einmal. Und wenn es dann beendet wurde, ist es der Anfang von etwas neuem. Vor uns: Das neue und ungewisse._

_Hinter uns: Das vergangene und ebenfalls ungewisse._

_In welche Richtung geht es also weiter? Viele weise Männer haben bereits vor Jahrhunderten klargestellt, dass der einzige Weg nach vorne geht. Nur, haben sie dabei auch den Ballast bedacht, den man unweigerlich noch aus dem Vergangenem mit sich herumschleppt?__Und ist es nicht ratsam den Weg zurück wenigstens mal zur Hälfte zu gehen, um nachzusehen, wo man noch gleich falsch abgebogen war?_

_In der Gegenwart leben und nach vorne sehen – schön und gut. Aber mal im ernst: Erst einmal begreifen, was man falsch gemacht hat und bitte diese Fehler in Zukunft vermeiden, ja?_

_Von wegen, der Weg geht nur nach vorne. Nichts geht irgendwohin, so lange man nicht an sich arbeitet. Man steht letzten Endes nur auf der Stelle und Wege gibt es in diesem winzigen Gefängnis aus Gefühlen und Gedanken sowieso keine. Man kann sich alles schön und einfach zitieren – sich an diesen hohen Worten wieder auf die Beine bringen und Hoffnung aus ihnen schöpfen. Das bringt am Ende des Tages nichts, steht man im Prinzip noch genau da, wo man das letzte Mal vergessen hat nachzufragen, wo lang man noch einmal musste. Wo lang man eigentlich wollte._

_Wohin wollen wir?_

_Hält uns unser Ballast nur auf oder bringt er uns doch voran?_

tbc.

Danke für's Lesen!


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Wohin wollen wir?_

_Hält uns unser Ballast nur auf oder bringt er uns doch voran?_

Yamato konnte sich die vielen Fragen nicht beantworten, aber er fühlte sich gut dabei, sie aufs digitale ‚Papier' zu bringen.

Anstatt sich mit ihnen weiter zu beschäftigen, widmete sich der blonde Autor allerdings erst einmal dem Durst, der sich schon seit einer geraumen Stunde in seiner Kehle zu Wort zu melden versuchte.

Er erhob sich von seinem Bürostuhl und ließ den angefangenen Artikel zurück, sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche seiner neuen Wohnung machend.

Es hatte ihn ganze drei Wochen gekostet eine neue und auch erschwingliche Wohnung zu finden. Er war direkt ausgezogen. Takeru und er hatten sein restliches Eigentum von Jõ abgeholt und Möbel gekauft. Seit dem sein Bett (Western Style natürlich. Yamato schlief ungerne auf einem Futon.) stand, fühlte sich Yamato so, als wäre er niemals wo anders wohnhaft gewesen. Vielleicht war die neue Wohnung nicht groß und bei weitem nicht so hübsch, wie die, die er mit Jõ geteilt hatte, aber Yamato mochte sie gern leiden. Sie war hell und gut angebunden, mit einem kleinen Schlafzimmer und einem mittelgroßen Wohnzimmer, was auch nebenbei noch als Büro für den arbeitswütigen Journalisten fungierte. Nun brauchte er ja keinen Abstand mehr zu einem Partner, der mit ihm zusammen hauste. Er konnte jetzt ungestört mitten im Wohnzimmer sitzen und vor sich hin tippen. Diese Begebenheit war das letzte gewesen, woran Yamato sich noch hatte gewöhnen müssen. Er hatte ja niemals erwartet, dass er innerhalb einiger Wochen oder Monate die Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit so einfach hätte verdauen können, aber nun – fast ein halbes Jahr später – störte er sich durchaus an seiner lahmen Regenerationszeit. Wie viel Zeit würden Herz und Seele noch in Anspruch nehmen um endlich abzuheilen?

Egal, wie oft er versuchte sich die nötige Distanz zu seiner Vergangenheit mit Hilfe des Alkohols oder seiner Arbeit zu gewinnen, er trat noch immer auf der Stelle, an der er sich vor einer halben Ewigkeit schon befunden hatte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, was er wollte und suchte. Er war noch immer ein Betrüger und Verräter – ein ‚Verräter der Herzen'.

Vielleicht würde dieser Teil von ihm auch niemals verschwinden?

Nur zwei Mal hatte er kurz mit Jõ gesprochen. Einmal während seines Auszugs und dann später noch am Telefon. Natürlich hatte ihn sein Ex erst einmal nach seinem Befinden gefragt und Yamato war sogar ehrlich in seiner Antwort gewesen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich ‚wirklich scheiße' fühlte und nicht weiter wusste. Trotz dieser eindeutigen Aussage hatte er stets versucht den Ernst der Angelegenheit wegzulachen. Stets versicherte er Jõ, seinem Bruder und natürlich auch Mimi, dass er schon alleine über die Runden kommen würde und er guter Dinge in die Zukunft sah. Letztes entsprach nur mehr oder minder der Wahrheit.

Jõ schien es ebenfalls nicht sonderlich gut zu gehen, wenn Yamato sich auch sicher war, dass sich dies nur um eine Übergangsphase handelte. Der Abstand zu ihm tat dem Älteren sicherlich gut und würde ihm dabei helfen Yamato endlich vergessen zu können.

Obwohl ‚vergessen'...

Yamato war sich nicht sicher, ob er komplett aus dem Leben des Anderen weichen wollte. Eigentlich empfand er dieses Verhalten nach dem Motto ‚Nach mir die Sintflut' nicht sehr erwachsen, ging es um Beziehungen und deren Verbleib nach der Trennung. Um genau zu sein, empfand er es als respektlos, den ehemaligen Partner plötzlich als nicht existent zu betrachten. Jõ und er waren Jahre über quasi unzertrennlich – trotz aller Höhen und Tiefen – und Teil wichtiger Lebensabschnitte des Anderen gewesen. Sie würden niemals so tun können, als gäbe es einander nicht mehr.

Was Taichi anging, so stand Yamato noch immer vor einem Rätsel. Sie hatten einander nicht wieder kontaktiert, geschweige denn gesehen. Ebenso wenig wusste Yamato mit der Reaktion seiner Ex-Affäre etwas anzufangen oder gar mit seiner eigenen Meinung dazu. Selbst so viele Monate später nicht. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass ihm die Wut und Eifersucht Taichis ein wenig gefallen hatte. Natürlich war sie gegen ihn gerichtet und dementsprechend recht bitter gewesen, aber auf eine ganz eigene Art und Weise hatte Yamato sich bestätigt gefühlt. Diese flammenden Gefühle, ob sie nun positiver oder negativer Natur waren, entsprachen genau seiner Vorstellung von wahrer Liebe. Nicht, dass er Taichi geliebt hätte – sie hatten sich ja gerade erst kennen gelernt – aber ihn ließ der Gedanke nicht los, dass sie eventuell zueinander gefunden hätten und es ‚das Wahre' geworden wäre. Natürlich in einer anderen Zeit und unter anderen Umständen. Aber so gesehen, war das nötige Potential vorhanden gewesen.

Yamato lächelte zynisch – nur für sich selbst. Diese ‚Chance' hatte er damals ordentlich versaut, war sie ihm auch einfach zum falschen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben eröffnet worden. Aber gut, vielleicht war es von Vorteil zumindest zu wissen, dass auch er sich noch einmal verlieben konnte. Dass es noch solche Männer auf der Welt gab, die sein Herz erobern konnten. Taichi zumindest musste er wohl aus dieser seiner Welt streichen und das Kapitel hinter sich bringen.

Er stellte die Flasche Wasser wieder zurück in den Kühlschrank, bewaffnete sich mit der Schachtel Zigaretten und dem weißen Feuerzeug, die beide auf der Anrichte gelegen hatten und verschwand mit beidem zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. Sein vergangenes Liebesleben hin oder her, er hatte eine Deadline und die würde sicherlich nicht auf seine seelische Wiedervereinigung mit seiner Gefühlswelt warten.

Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ sich der blonde Mann vor seinem Macbook nieder, starrte die Zeilen an, die er bereits geschrieben hatte. Wie so oft wurden diese keine zwei Sekunden später markiert und gelöscht. Ein wenig blockierte sein neuer Lebensumstand seine Kreativität. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Früher hatte er seine Kolumne oft mit den neusten Errungenschaften seiner eigenen Gefühlswelt gefüllt, doch langsam ging ihm dafür der ‚Stoff' aus. Natürlich schlief er hier und da noch mit Fremden, konnte also ab und an über ‚One-night-stands' und damit verbundene Gedanken schreiben, aber mehr war da auch nicht. Keine Liebe, keine zerbrechende Beziehung und erst recht kein Zerwürfnis zwischen dieser und einer wilden Affäre. Einer Affäre, die plötzlich an Bedeutung gewonnen und schließlich den ‚Fremdgeher' dazu getrieben hatte, alles hinzuschmeißen – sich selbst an erster Stelle in Frage zu stellen.

Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber wäre Taichi nicht aufgetaucht und hätte in Yamato etwas erweckt, was dieser schon lange als verstorben angesehen hatte, so wäre es ihm vielleicht niemals gelungen aus dem Teufelskreis auszubrechen.

Die schlanke Gestalt sackte in dem weichen Bürostuhl zurück, lehnte den blonden Schopf an die hohe Nackenlehne und starrte regungslos auf den hell leuchtenden Bildschirm. Er musste schreiben. Er wollte schreiben. Nur schien ihm sein Kopf so leer; sein Bedürfnis danach, Fragen zu schildern und zu klären, ausgeschöpft. Er schrieb nun schon seit so vielen Jahren über Liebe, Sex und andere Katastrophen und das ohne das Besagte überhaupt selbst verstanden zu haben. Was sich wohl seine Leser dachten? Ob sie wohl glaubten, er hätte die Welt verstanden? Wüsste, wo es lang geht?

Er fühlte sich unruhig, stand wieder auf und lief einige Male im Zimmer umher. Es war das schlimmste für einen Autoren so blockiert zu sein. Allerdings wusste Yamato auch, dass er sich nicht wieder in die nächste Beziehung oder Liebschaft stürzen konnte, nur seiner Artikel wegen. Und das war mal etwas, wo der sonst so unschlüssige Wirrkopf sich zu hundert Prozent sicher war. Er konnte seinen seelischen Zustand nicht zu Gunsten seines Jobs malträtieren.

Automatisch lief er ins Schlafzimmer, dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer und zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Unschlüssig sah er sich um, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lief zu seinem Bett. Irgendetwas musste ihn inspirieren.

Ihm fiel sein iPhone ins Auge. Das schmale Gerät lag auf seiner anthrazitfarbenen Leinen-Bettwäsche und meckerte im Stillen mit ihm. Es beschuldigte ihn dafür zu lange ignoriert worden zu sein. Bestimmt sieben Tage lang war Yamato nun schon aus der realen Welt abgetaucht und verbarrikadierte sich in seiner Wohnung. Er musste schreiben.

Ein wenig resigniert nahm er das Smartphone an sich, strich einmal mit dem Daumen über den riesigen Kratzer auf dem Bildschirm. Zwar hatte er es erst vor einigen Wochen gekauft, allerdings war es ihm direkt am Wochenende danach – im Suff – zu Boden gesegelt und seitdem gebrandmarkt. Gebrandmarkt von seinem Leben und dementsprechend nun auch an seinen Besitzer gebunden. Sie schienen beide direkt nach dem Öffnen ihrer Verpackung einmal runter gefallen zu sein und sich eine fette Schramme zugezogen zu haben. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen bestand darin, dass man Yamato sein gesprungenes Display nicht auf den ersten Blick ansehen konnte.

Direkt nach Betätigung des ‚Unlock'-Balkens, blitzten den blauen Augen zehn Anrufe in Abwesenheit, sowie zwanzig _What's App_ Nachrichten, zehn Sofortnachrichten und unzählige eMails entgegen. Einige waren von Mimi, die wissen wollte, ob er sich die Kugel gegeben hatte. Die Nachrichten seiner besten Freundin ließen ihn ihren Unmut deutlich spüren. Natürlich: Mimi stand kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit und drehte nun gut am Rad. Sie gab eine Braut-in-Spe ab, wie sie im Buche stand; stand stets kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt und ging allen Beteiligten fürchterlich auf die Nerven. Wer konnte es ihr also verübeln, dass sie ihrem Busenfreund seine mangelhafte Teilnahme verübelte? Gerade er – der tuckige Homo-Freund – durfte doch in diesen Stunden eigentlich keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite weichen und über etwas anderes reden, als über ihr Brautkleid und die passenden Tafelaufsätze.

Yamato entzog sich dem Spektakel nicht unbedingt bewusst. Er hatte einfach nur Ruhe für seine Arbeit gebraucht und ein wenig seine Gesundheit schonen wollen. Verbrachte er zu viel Zeit mit Mimi, endete diese doch stets mit ihm über der Kloschüssel oder im Bett eines fremden Mannes. Irgendwann musste dieses Lotterleben doch auch mal ein Ende haben, oder?

Die vielen Nachrichtenfenster wurden weggeklickt, einen der Bilderordner geöffnet. Yamato hatte sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen, hielt seinen elektrischen Freund nun über sich ins Licht und betrachtete sich die Bilder der letzten Partynacht, die er mit Mimi verbracht hatte. Sie lachten und waren eindeutig VIEL zu betrunken für ihr eigenes Wohl.

Manchmal fragte er sich, wie Mimi das gleiche Leben führen konnte, wie er es tat, und es dabei schaffte eine intakte Beziehung zu führen. Gut, sie ging Takuro nicht fremd und viel ihres Gehabes war pure Schau, aber dennoch: Woher nahm sie diesen gesunden Menschenverstand? Und wieso fehlte gerade dieser Yamato und stürzte ihn mit seiner Abwesenheit von einem Drama ins nächste?

Er war eben exakt so, wie er sich gab. Da gab es keine Schau und keine Falltüren; keine Geheimnisse und versteckte Landminen. Er war er und genauso sollte ihn doch auch jemand lieben, oder? Irgendjemand auf dieser Welt musste doch mit ihm zusammenbleiben können!

Er ging weiter in den Bildern zurück und belächelte die vielen glücklichen Yamatos und Mimis, die ihm entgegen strahlten. Durch die Synchronisation mit seinem alten Handy, verfügte das neue Stück sogar über die ganzen alten Schmuckstücke ihrer Partyzeit. Eigentlich fotografierte er auch sonst nur sehr selten. Ein Fakt, wegen welchem Yamato sich plötzlich erschrocken aufsetzte, als ihm niemand anderes, als Taichi entgegen lächelte. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass der braunhaarige Physiotherapeut auf diesem Bild zu sehen war, zusammen mit Yamato. Sie sahen beide ziemlich verschlafen aus, wenn auch äußerst zufrieden. Taichi schien das Bild gemacht zu haben, verschwand sein Arm immerhin in der Höhe über ihnen. Yamato lag nur still auf seiner Brust und schielte in die Linse hinauf. Sie schienen... glücklich.

Als hätte das iPhone ihn plötzlich gestochen, warf der Blondschopf es zurück in seine Kissen. Fast schon panisch verschwand er ins Wohnzimmer und schloss sogar die Tür zwischen diesem und seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich. Himmel, was war das denn gewesen?

Er erinnerte sich nicht einmal daran, dass Taichi dieses Bild von ihnen gemacht hatte und mehr oder minder hatte er den anderen Mann ja inzwischen aus seinem Leben – Kopf, Herz, Gefühlen – verdrängen können. Wieso tauchte er nun also so plötzlich wieder auf?

Mit einem Mal fühlte Yamato sich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Der Anblick hatte ihn gehörig aus der Spur geworfen. Einmal, weil es sich hier um DEN Taichi handelte und dann hatte er sich Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. War es nicht seltsam, dass er diese Erkenntnis gerade über ein Abbild von ihm zusammen mit seiner fatalen Ex-Affäre gewann?

„Ich denke, ich vermisse ihn ein wenig." Yamato starrte wieder auf das Display seines Handys. Er wusste, dass Mimi ihm nicht wirklich zuhörte, weswegen es auch egal war, welche Eingeständnisse er in den Raum warf. Er saß mit seiner Busenfreundin in deren Wohnung und wippte auf einem der weißen Holzstühle am Esstisch hin und her, sein Handy dabei in der Hand wiegend. Mimi stand mitten im Wohnzimmer, eifrig an ihrem Brautkleid herumzupfend. Sie ging hin und wieder einige Schritte. Sie übte ihren Gang, ihr Lächeln, eine Verbeugung und die perfekte Art zu winken. Normalerweise hätte Yamato nun mit ihr getrunken und sicherlich hätten sie das perfekt weiße Kleid mit Rotwein eingesaut und letzten Endes noch über ihre Dummheit gelacht. Nun quasselte Mimi ununterbrochen in den stillen Raum hinein und Yamato fügte hin und wieder unpassende Gedankengänge seinerseits hinzu. Er war definitiv nicht mehr er selbst.

„Yamato!" Er schrak auf und sah verblüfft in das erzürnte Gesicht Mimis. „Du hörst nicht einmal zu!" Yamato beneidete Takuro momentan nicht sonderlich. Mimi war unausstehlich und stets binnen zwei Sekunden direkt auf 180.

„Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid." Vielleicht hätte er normalerweise mehr zu diesem Thema gesagt und sich versucht zu rechtfertigen. Vielleicht wäre ihm eine passende Ausrede eingefallen? Dieses Mal schwieg er. Sein Blick wanderte zurück auf das geöffnete Foto, welches auf dem Bildschirm des iPhones glimmte. Direkt durch Yamatos Gesicht zog sich der große Sprung. Durch ihn, nicht durch Taichi.

„Was hast du da?" Dieses Mal ließ er sich nicht ablenken. Mimi schien eine Weile gezetert zu haben, aber auch das hatte er ignoriert. Nun wirkte sie wie ausgewechselt. Ob sie seine Abwesenheit endlich hatte registrieren können?

Nur aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er den puffigen, weißen Stoff ihres Brautkleides erkennen. Mimi war zu ihm getreten und betrachtete nun ebenfalls das Handy in seiner Hand. „Taichi?", fragte sie leise, ein wenig verwirrt. Sie hatten das Thema eigentlich durchgängig gemieden. Yamato hatte generell alles und jeden in letzter Zeit gemieden. Es war offensichtlich, wieso Mimi nichts von seinen Gefühlen wusste.

Welche Gefühle eigentlich?

„Ich habs vor einiger Zeit wiedergefunden." Eigentlich wollte Yamato nun nicht über sich reden. Es war Mimis Hochzeit, die ihnen beiden gerade bevorstand und das Letzte was er wollte, war es, seiner besten Freundin das Rampenlicht zu stehlen. Er wollte die Aufmerksamkeit nun nicht auf sich lenken.

Gerade sah Yamato mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu Mimi auf, wollte ihr versichern, dass er gerade nur durch Zufall wieder über das Bild gestolpert war, als er auf ihren traurigen Blick stieß. Sie wusste vielleicht besser als er selbst, was in ihm vor sich ging.

„Du vermisst ihn?" Hatte sie ihn doch gehört? Yamato zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sein iPhone auf den Esstisch neben ihm. „Keine Ahnung. Ich frag mich eigentlich nur, was gewesen wäre, wenn..." Der blonde Mann stockte. Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern, fuhr sich durchs Haar und seufzte schwer. „Wenn – also wenn..." Er konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden. Stattdessen erhob er sich und begann damit, Mimis Kleid zu richten. „Vielleicht eine Hochsteckfrisur? Oder ist dir das zu streng?" – „Meinst du, wenn du Single gewesen wärst? Ich denke, ich trage sie offen." – „Single. Nicht ganz so emotional behindert. Wie man es auch immer bezeichnen will. Ich glaube offen ist ein wenig zu sehr Hippie-Hochzeit."

Yamato ließ einige der langen, braunen Locken durch seine Finger gleiten. In diesem Moment beschäftigte es ihn wirklich, wie sie wohl die Haare zu ihrer Trauung tragen sollte. Natürlich würde die eitle Frau eh noch zu einem Friseur gehen und diesen Hand anlegen lassen, aber definitiv nicht ohne selber eine exakte Vorstellung von dem Endergebnis zu haben. Jemand wie Mimi überließ bezüglich ihrer Hochzeit nichts dem Zufall.

„Hast du noch einmal mit ihm gesprochen? Vielleicht ein simpler Zopf? Ganz schlicht?" – „Nein, ich denke auch nicht, dass er mit mir reden will. Wollen wir es einmal ausprobieren?"

Yamato geleitete Mimi in ihr Schlafzimmer und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie ihr Haar glatt bürstete und zu einem engen Pferdeschwanz hochband. So abgedreht Mimi auch für gewöhnlich auftrat, desto schlichter gestaltete sie nun ihren besonderen Tag. Yamato gefiel das einfache, weiße Kleid und die simple Frisur.

Mimi wollte sich gerade zu ihm umdrehen und nach seiner Meinung fragen, als Yamato schon hinter ihr stand, die Arme um sie legte und sein Gesicht an der nackten, schmalen Schultern vergrub.

„Verdammt."

„Ich hab den hier gefunden." Stumm betrachtete Yamato den zarten Ring, den sein Ex ihm unter die Nase hielt. Er hatte den Ring absichtlich in ihrer alten Wohnung zurückgelassen, hatte er es einfach nicht als sein Recht betrachtet, ihn zu behalten. Jõ hatte ihm diesen Ring zu einem Geburtstag geschenkt und ihm gesagt, ihn für immer lieben zu werden. Yamato hatte dieses Versprechen zusammen mit dem Schmuckstück angenommen. Er hätte Jõ damals schon die Freiheit zurückgeben müssen. Dieses Spiel hätte er niemals zu Ende spielen dürfen.

„Ich habe ihn absichtlich zurückgelassen." Der jüngere Mann tat einen Schritt bei Seite und ließ Jõ eintreten. Sein ehemaliger Partner war zuvor noch nicht in seiner neuen Wohnung gewesen und sah sich deswegen wohl erst einmal neugierig um, ehe er sich Yamato direkt zuwandte. „Schön hast du es hier." – „Bist du extra wegen des Rings gekommen?" Und das auch noch ohne Yamato vorzuwarnen. Der blonde Autor steckte noch in Jogginghose, einem schwarzen Tanktop und einem blau-weiß gestreiftem Wasserfallcardigan – seiner üblichen Arbeitskluft. Sie verpetzte ihn an Jõ, dass er schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr das Haus verlassen hatte.

„Willst du ihn nicht mehr haben?" Jõ wirkte ein wenig getroffen und sah auf den Ring in seiner Hand hinab. „Ich habe ihn dir doch geschenkt."

Der Besuch des anderen Mannes verwunderte Yamato. Eigentlich hatten sie das letzte halbe Jahr über doch sehr gelungen Abstand voneinander halten können. Wieso suchte ihn Jõ nun doch noch einmal heim und riss die dünne Haut über ihren verheilenden Wunden wieder auf?

Ein wenig zögerlich sah Yamato in die dunklen Augen des Anderen hinauf. Er suchte etwas in ihnen. Etwas, was er vielleicht nicht benennen konnte, was aber gewiss nicht dem entsprach, was er vorfand: Distanz und Leichtigkeit. Jõ wirkte fast schon unbeschwert, auch wenn er so traurige Worte ausgesprochen hatte. War er bereits über ihre Beziehung hinweg und hatte deswegen so leichtherzig auf Yamatos Türschwelle auftauchen können?

„Es hat sich einfach falsch angefühlt ihn zu behalten, bei allem", Bei allem, was Yamato Jõ angetan hatte. Yamato beendete seine Erklärung nicht, aber sie wussten beide, was er hatte sagen wollen. Er wandte seinen Blick ab und lief an Jõ vorbei, in seine Küche hinein. Er wollte Jõ nichts zu trinken anbieten oder ihn fragen, ob er sich nicht auf seine Couch setzen wollte. Er wusste mit der Präsenz des Älteren nichts anzufangen und kam dementsprechend auch nicht seinen Pflichten als Gastgeber nach.

Eine Weile ignorierte Yamato Jõ einfach. Der Andere lehnte im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. Den Ring trug er nicht mehr bei sich. Entweder hatte er ihn eingesteckt oder aber irgendwo abgelegt. Yamato kümmerte sich nicht darum.

„Also mir geht es noch ziemlich beschissen und dir?" Die ehrlichen Worte ließen den blonden Mann kurz aufsehen, jedoch nicht reagieren. Jõ brauchte auf diese rhetorische Frage definitiv keine Antwort.

„Ich habe aber wen kennen gelernt. Nichts Ernstes, nur etwas Ablenkung." Nun gut, DAS riss Yamato dann doch aus seiner Trance. Fast schon fassungslos starrte er in Jõs Richtung. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Hatte DER Jõ irgendetwas in der Art einer Beziehung? Eine Affäre? Er datete?

„Was?" – „Keine Ahnung. Ich will dir das gar nicht aufdrängen, nur... Ich dachte, dass du dich schlecht fühlst und da war es mir wichtig, dir diese Last vielleicht ein wenig erleichtern zu können? Ich mache weiter und dir keine Vorwürfe. Du weißt, dass ich dir keine Vorwürfe mehr mache."

Deswegen war er gekommen? Um Yamato ein wenig Luft schenken zu können? Dachte er denn noch immer nur an ihn?

„Was ist mit dir?" – „Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen." Jõ lachte trocken auf. „Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Ich will das wirklich nicht wissen." Eine Weile verfielen sie in Schweigen. Yamato nippte an einem Glas, das mit lauwarmen Wasser gefüllt war. Er hatte nur nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung gesucht. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie selbst so viele Monate später noch immer in einer so angespannten und unangenehmen Situation steckten?

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihm?" – „Wem?" – „Diesem Typen... Takeru meinte, er wäre der Auslöser für das Alles gewesen." Er konnte nicht aus Jõs Stimme heraushören, ob er ‚das Alles' als etwas Positives oder Negatives betrachtete. Vielleicht einer Mischung aus Beidem? „Takeru?" – „Wir treffen uns manchmal. Stört dich das?" Yamato schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen den engen Kontakt, den sein Ex und sein kleiner Bruder zueinander hegten. Sicherlich sorgten sie sich eh nur um ihn und seine Gesundheit und trafen sich deswegen alle paar Wochen einmal. Vielleicht schrieben sie inzwischen auch an einem Yamato-Selbsthilfe-Buch.

„Also?" Yamato seufzte und stellte das Glas ab. Jõ trat zu ihm, hob das Glas wieder an und wischte den entstandenen, nassen Fleck wie automatisch von der Holzanrichte. „Ich habe keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Wir hassen uns." – „Ihr hasst euch gegenseitig oder ihr hasst beide dich?" Ein wenig traf Yamato diese Aussage, aber wer war er, dass er sie hätte abstreiten können? Irgendwo hatte Jõ ja gerade voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Wir hassen mich."

Jõ hatte das Thema in Frieden gelassen. Eigentlich war er recht schnell nach ihrer kargen Unterhaltung wieder verschwunden. Wenn auch nicht ohne Yamato mitzuteilen, dass er auch mal einfach leben konnte. Yamato hatte nichts mit diesem ‚Ratschlag' anfangen können.

Natürlich war der Ring zurückgelassen worden und ohne zu zögern hatte Yamato ihn sich wieder an den Finger gesteckt. Immerhin war dieses kleine Stück Weißgold so lange ein Teil von ihm gewesen. Er hatte nicht widerstehen können.

Nur was hatte Jõ damit gemeint, dass er einfach mal leben sollte? Was sollte diese Aussage überhaupt bedeuten?

Gut, er lebte eben in seinem Kopf. Egal, wie dumm seine Handlungen auch waren, sie wurden stets tausende Male überdacht und vor allem ‚zerdacht'. Nicht, dass dies ihm irgendetwas brachte, aber abstellen konnte der wirre Blondschopf diese Macke eben auch nicht. Er war ein ‚Dichter und Denker' und vor allem im Denken immer ganz weit vorne.

Yamato fragte sich, ob es ihm irgendetwas bringen würde, mal zu handeln ohne vorher, nachher und währenddessen über etwas nachzudenken. Hätte er in der Vergangenheit denn irgendwie anders gehandelt, wäre es ihm mal gelungen, den Kopf einfach abzuschalten? Sicherlich hätte er doch nur mit NOCH mehr fremden Männern geschlafen oder nicht? Wie konnte denn nicht-denken in seiner Situation noch helfen?

Am Ende des Tages – oder eher gesagt den Morgen nach Mimis Hochzeit – fand er sich vor seinem Rechner wieder. Er starrte auf eine gefüllte Seite. Die Hochzeit, die Liebesgeständnisse seiner beiden Freunde, sowie auch sein kleiner Bruder, der ihm im Vollsuff von irgendeinem Mädchen erzählt hatte, waren zunächst genug Stoff für einen neuen Artikel gewesen. Dennoch war Yamato mit dem Endergebnis nicht wirklich zu frieden. Der Artikel wirkte kalt, unpersönlich und sprunghaft. Ihm fehlte es an Charme und Gefühl und egal wie oft er ihn Korrektur las, hier und da Sätze löschte und änderte, er fand einfach keinen Zugang mehr zu dem Geschwafel, welches er selbst vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit verfasst hatte.

_Die Wahrheit ist, dass nichts ein perfektes Ende hat._

_Etwas wie ein perfektes Ende gibt es nicht._

Frustriert erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und griff sein Handy. Mimi hatte ihm die erste Nachricht aus ihren Flitterwochen geschrieben. Ein Foto zeigte Takuro und sie, wie sie gerade mit dem Taxi zu ihrem Hotel gefahren wurden. Sie wirkten so verdammt glücklich. Yamato war so verdammt glücklich darüber sie so sehen zu können.

_Da wir die Perfektion so sehr suchen und erzwingen wollen, werden wir sie niemals erreichen können._

Er klickte die Nachricht weg und sah stumm auf sein neues Hintergrundbild hinab. Auf der Hochzeit hatte er ein wenig zu viel getrunken und sich irgendwann schließlich mit dem riesigen Riss über seinem Gesicht angefreundet. Es passte zu ihm. Außerdem hatten Taichis leuchtende Augen es ihm einfach angetan. Vielleicht hatte er die nächste Stunde zynisch lachen müssen, aber immerhin erfreute er sich nun doch ernsthaft an dem hübschen Bild. Einem hübschen Bild mit einem hübschen Riss. Wenn er Taichi schon nicht mehr haben konnte, dann durfte er ihn doch aber als Sinnbild für all das betrachten, was er sich für seine Zukunft vielleicht einmal erhoffte.

Ohne einen letzten Blick auf seinen Artikel zurückzuwerfen, verließ der blonde Journalist sein Zimmer. Unterwegs ergriff er sein Feuerzeug, die halbvolle Zigarettenschachtel und seinen Schlüssel, ehe er die Wohnung ganz verließ. Er brauchte Abstand. So würde das nichts mehr werden.

Langsam aber sicher kam Yamato zu dem Schluss, dass er in diesem Leben zu keiner Antwort mehr kommen würde. Vielleicht würde er auch niemals die Frage erfahren, zu der er eine Antwort suchte. Er schrieb Tag für Tag seine Artikel und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter weiter. Nun hatte er sein Leben als Betrüger endlich hinter sich gelassen und kam trotz allem nicht von der Stelle. Wenn es nicht seine Beziehung gewesen war, die ihn an eine Stelle gefesselt hatte, was war es dann gewesen?

Kaum war es ihm gelungen, sich von Jõ zu lösen, begann die Sehnsucht nach Taichi wieder in ihm herumzutoben. Natürlich graute es ihm noch immer vor einer Konfrontation mit der Nähe, die sie in so kurzer Zeit zueinander aufgebaut hatten, aber über seinem blonden Schopf schwebte noch immer die große Frage: „Was wäre gewesen, wenn?"

Yamato war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es ihm speziell um Taichi ging oder aber einfach nur um eine Zweisamkeit an sich. Vielleicht würde nun auch jeder andere Mann in seinem Kopf schwirren können. Was es auch immer war, Yamato wollte sich die Frage beantworten.

Sie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Was tust du hier?" Recht unbeteiligt sah Taichi zu ihm rüber, während er seine Krawatte lockerte und anschließend seine Sporttasche in die rechte Hand verlagerte. Es war ein recht amüsanter Anblick, den braunen Wildfang in feinem Anzug zu sehen – gepaart mit einer Sporttasche und einem Lutscher zwischen den Zähnen. Er hatte sich kein wenig verändert. Genau das hier war der Mann, den Yamato damals in der Bar kennen gelernt hatte. Der Mann, der ihn nun noch immer so verwirrte.

Er musste das alles ein für alle Male klären. Sonst – und da war Yamato sich sicher – würde er niemals einen Weg in sein Leben zurückfinden können. Er würde niemals einen Weg in IRGENDEIN Leben finden können.

Mit Jõ hatte er so ehrlich und offen abgeschlossen. Es war doch nur fair auch Taichi noch einmal diese Chance zu geben oder? Es war an der Zeit dazu, dass der andere Mann endlich den echten Yamato kennen lernte und auch diesen in den Wind schießen konnte. Yamato wollte es für sich tun. Er brauchte diesen zweiten Schlag von Taichi.

Der perfekte Taichi. Das goldene Schimmern in seinen tiefbraunen Augen trieb Yamato die Nervosität in die Knie. Anscheinend hatten sich einige Dinge nicht geändert. Die Art, mit der er von oben auf seinen ‚Terroristen der Herzen' hinabsah, ließ Yamato schwindelig werden. Wie konnte er nur so intensive Reaktionen in ihm hervorrufen? Dieses Gefühlschaos hatte Jõ nie in ihm auslösen können. Kein Mann zuvor hatte jemals so einen Krieg in ihm entfachen können, wie ihn gerade sein Kopf und sein Herz gegeneinander austrugen.

Sein Gegenüber wirkte genervt und vielleicht ein winziges bisschen verwundert. Natürlich hatte er niemals damit gerechnet, von seiner gescheiterten Ex-‚Beziehung' nach der Arbeit abgefangen werden zu können. Nun, da kannte er Yamato eben schlecht. Dieser neigte für gewöhnlich ja zur Tätigung unberechenbarer Handlungen. Handlungen, die zunächst tagelang ausgetüftelt und abgewogen worden waren.

An dieser Stellte stoppte Yamato allerdings. Natürlich hatte er sich sein Auftreten gut überlegt und genau geplant, was er sagen wollte. Natürlich hatte er sich alles perfekt zurecht gelegt.

„Was? Bist du gekommen, um einfach nur blöde in der Gegend herum zu starren oder was?!", blaffte ihn Taichi im Vorbeigehen an. Ja, der Aufgesuchte entfernte sich gerade von Yamato.

„Ishida, Yamato." – „Was?" Yamato konnte nicht sehen, welchen Blick ihm sein Gegenüber ihm gerade zuwarf, hatte er sich doch ruckartig verbeugt und zu Boden gestarrt. „Ich wollte mich nur vorstellen." Was tat er hier? „Ich wollte mich vorstellen. Ich meine, so richtig." – „Mensch, Yamato, darauf hab ich echt keine Lust. Wenn du mir noch irgendetwas zu sagen hast, dann tu es jetzt. Ich werde nämlich nicht extra darauf warten. Ist ja wahrscheinlich eh wieder eine Lüge."

Sie standen sich gegenüber und regten sich nicht. Taichi zog sich unbefangen den Lutscher aus dem Mund und sah einige Male in der Gegend umher. Was auch immer ihn aufhielt, Yamato wollte seine Chance nicht komplett unbeholfen an sich vorbei ziehen lassen.

Seine bereit gehaltene Rede war gänzlich aus seinem Kopf verschwunden und hatte einer altbekannten Leere Platz gemacht – der typischen Yamato-Ishida-Leere. Er war nun nicht der freche Aufreißer, sondern der ungelenke und unsichere Einzelgänger.

Handeln, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Hast du Lust mal mit mir auszugehen?"

_Und auch wenn es nicht perfekt ist. Auch wenn es anders geplant war, kann dieses Ende bedeutsam sein. Vielleicht ist es ja auch kein Ende, sondern ein Neuanfang._

_So etwas, wie das perfekte Ende, gibt es so oder so nicht. Man sollte das nehmen, was die Welt einem vor die Füße wirft, und das Beste daraus machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es das Richtige für einen selbst? Vielleicht hat man ja nie nach dem ‚Happy End' gesucht, sondern einfach nach irgendeinem Ende. Dem Ende von einer Beziehung, die nicht funktioniert, zum Beispiel. Oder auch von einem schlechten Umstand, dem man unbedingt entrinnen will._

_Etwa 60 Prozent der Mitte-Zwanziger in Tokio sind Single. Single und auf der Suche nach etwas – jemand – der sie aufweckt und zurück ins Leben holt. Jemand, der sie rettet. Rettet vor was auch immer._

**- Ende**

Danke für's Lesen!

Wir sind am Ende angekommen - hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.

Ich hoffe, dass es Euch gefallen hat.

Ich selbst bin mit dem Ende so mittel einverstanden. Vielleicht ein wenig abrupt alles, aber so sieht Yamato sein Leben ja selbst. Ich hoffe der Zusammenhang zwischen Yamatos 'perfektem Ende' und dem der FF ist verständlich gewesen? ;)

Vielleicht auch die Andeutung eines Neuanfangs? Vielleicht stolpert man ja noch über eine Fortsetzung der FF... Wer weiß.

Ich widme die FF meiner neuen Beta-Leserin Hikaru_Hyuga & PiuPiu_ThePENGUIN aus Prinzip. Naja und allen, die so lange abgewartet und durchgehalten haben 3.


End file.
